


Discovery

by Ari347



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari347/pseuds/Ari347
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya finds out some interesting information about Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru. Can you guess what it is? (Spoiler! He's their son!)****This is a set of oneshots set in the same universe. Some will be family-centric, some romantic, but all of them featuring our favorite tiny white-haired captain!





	1. Discovery Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is another story I've already posted on fanfiction.net, so there'll be quick updates for a bit before it slows down. These are all short one shots that take place in the same world. They may not be linear (two of the later chapters happen first), but I hope you enjoy!

Toshiro Hitsugaya would not say he was easily surprised. Aizen was a traitor? He'd suspected that. The Shinigami who had been transformed into Hollows were alive and now called themselves the Visoreds? No problem. But this news, this startled him.

"Um, taicho? Are you okay?" Matsumoto waved her hand in front of his face, making him blink. "Did you hear what Unohana-taicho said?"

"Yes, I did. Ichimaru is alive," he replied dully. The creepy fox just wouldn't leave. "How long?"

"Since the end of the Winter War. He has finally awoken from his coma, so Yamamoto-soutaicho and I have decided to start telling a select few Shinigami." Peering closely at the young captain, Unohana continued, "Are you alright, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Toshiro stood and started for the door.

"Toshiro? Where are you going?" Matsumoto called worriedly.

"To think."

Tossing a rock into the lake, Toshiro sighed. Ichimaru, back? The man had always given him the creeps, but…There was something more there. Something Toshiro didn't recognize. Whenever Ichimaru looked at him it was as if he had something to say but didn't know how to say it. He thought he knew, but –

"Hey chibi-taicho," a familiar voice called from behind him.

Toshiro turned around so fast that he nearly got whiplash. "Ichimaru?!"

"Surprised? I can't stay in fourth for much longer without going bonkers." The tall, white-haired former taicho sat down beside Toshiro, crossing his legs in the process. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Trying to think, which you are disturbing."

Gin leaned back and gave Toshiro a grin. "I'll be quiet now. Go on, think some more. I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"With you watching me?" He stood up and tried to walk away, but was blocked by Gin's arm. "Let me go!"

"Don't let me disturb you. I'll be quiet, I won't even open my eyes. Besides, Unohana will call me back pretty soon, there's no reason for you to leave just to come back out in a few minutes."

The child glared at him and dropped to the ground a few yards away, his back to the older captain.

Gin sighed. This was going to be fun.

"What do you mean you didn't tell him? Gin!" Matsumoto smacked his shoulder. And not a playful smack, either. "You said you would."

"I couldn't, Ran. He wouldn't even sit near me, let alone talk to me. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! If you knew you wouldn't be able to you should have told me. If he finds out from someone else…"

"I know, I know, he'll be even more upset than he already is. But the only people who know are Nanao, Unohana-taicho, and Yamamoto-soutaicho. Neither of them will tell him." Gin looked over at the strawberry blonde, upset teal eyes meeting stormy gray. "You should tell him. You're his mother. It'll be better from you."

Matsumoto sat down on the grass and Gin followed suit. "Yes, and I'm still upset with you for that. Aizen wiped my memories just after Toshiro was born, but you could've told me about him! Instead you waited until you were nearly dead to tell me about this. You could've told HIM about it! You're not off the hook yet. And since this is your fault, you get to deal with it."

"But-"

"No buts, Gin. Go. I'm his mother, but you're his father. Talk to him."

"Ran, I'm not the father type. He's better off without me. I told you because he likes you. He's close to you already, and you treat him like a son now. You being his mother isn't such a jump." Gin plucked a few blades of grass and began to plait them, avoiding Matsumoto's gaze. "He hates me. He's always hated me. Plus no one trust me because I was a double traitor. Toshiro is better off without me as his father. Or in his life."

"Don't say that. He'll be thrilled to know that you're his father." Matsumoto cupped his chin in her hands, making Gin look up into her eyes. "Just tell him. If he gets upset, send him to me."

"Ran…"

She kissed him softly, stifling his protests. "Go, Gin."

"All right."

"Toshiro-kun?" Gin poked his head into the Tenth Division's office, looking for the chibi captain. Also known as his son. Also known as the cause of his death. Which will actually happen this time. Really. "Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"He isn't in here," Momo Hinamori said, coming up behind him. "Yamamoto-soutaicho just had a captains' and lieutenants' meeting about you. Shiro-chan ran off after that."

"Of course he did. Thank you, Hinamori-fukutaicho." Turning on his heel, Gin set off in the opposite direction. He knew where his son would be, he just hoped the child wasn't doing something stupid.

Gin paused a few feet away from Toshiro and simply looked at him. The boy either didn't notice or was ignoring him. "Toshiro-kun?" he called softly.

"Why are you following me, Ichimaru?" Toshiro turned around and glared at him. "Leave me alone."

"I have to talk to you. It's – "

"I know what it is."

"You do?" Gin opened his eyes in surprise. Sure, Toshiro was smart. But reading minds smart? That was pretty incredible. He didn't think anyone besides himself, Ran-chan, Nanao, Unohana-taicho, and Yamamoto-soutaicho knew about this. "What do you think it is, then?"

Toshiro looked down at his hands. "You tell me. If I'm not right, I don't want you to ridicule me."

"I wouldn't ridicule you." The short captain gave the taller captain a flat stare and a raised eyebrow. "Okay, maybe just a little. But not very much."

"Just get on with it."

"Do you mind if I sit?" At Toshiro's shrug, Gin settled down beside him. "I…I don't know how to say this in a way that won't shock you…"

"Just say it. If it's what I think it is, I won't be shocked." Toshiro looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"You're my son. Mine and Rangiku's." Gin watched as Toshiro's mouth fell open, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. "I suppose that was not what you had been expecting?"

"I thought…Unohana-taicho had mentioned something…and…"

He nervously clasped his sweaty hands together. He hadn't been this nervous since Aizen had been defeated. After Rangiku had spent so long convincing him that Toshiro would accept him…if he didn't, Gin didn't know if he would be able to go on. Not without his son. "I understand that you're upset – "

"Upset? Upset doesn't even cover it, Ichimaru! You've played enough sick tricks on me in the past, but this one is the worst you've ever thought of." Toshiro stood up, shaking with suppressed anger. "Don't you dare ever talk to me again. Ever." He stormed away, leaving a stunned Gin sitting on the grass.

The man sighed. Not exactly what he'd expected. Not a great start to a relationship.

A slow clapping sound greeted Toshiro as he entered the nearest building. "That was probably one of the best performances of your life, Toshiro," Karin Kurosaki greeted, swiveling around on his chair.

"What are you doing here? And who said it was an act?" Toshiro sat down on a couch and glared at Karin. "Who even let you in?"

"My brother brought me. Of course it's an act, I know when you're lying. I'm not stupid." She grinned at his unimpressed face from behind his desk. "Since you weren't here I took the liberty of setting myself up in your place. Nice office you've got here."

"Thanks, I think. Now get away from my desk."

"So why were you lying to that white-haired guy? He looks a little like you, you know. Not just the coloring, I mean, his face too."

"It's none of your business."

Karin stood up and sat back down beside Toshiro. "You're upset about it. That makes it my business."

"Karin…"

"Toshiro…"

"Fine. That man is Gin Ichimaru. He's a traitor, a former captain, and…my father." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand even more on end. "He isn't a traitor anymore, he was a double traitor. He just told me that he's my father. I knew from before, but I still need time."

"Oh. Who's your mother?"

"Matsumoto."

"Makes sense. Why are you upset, then? You thought you froze to death. This should be an improvement."

Toshiro met her questioning gaze. "Because that brings up other problems. Why did they abandon me until now? I'd always suspected that Ichimaru had something going on, since he always had an odd interest in me. But Matsumoto? I don't think she knew, and I don't know how that could be. Childbirth is not something a person could forget."

"Why, do you have experience?" Karin quipped. Toshiro glared at her again. "Okay, sorry. I'm sure there's a good reason for them not to have taken care of you when you were a child. But right now you do have parents and you do have a family. Take advantage of it."

"It isn't that easy." He reached for a cup of water and Karin passed it to him. "Thanks. I just…I don't know anymore."

"I say to talk to them. Or talk to Matsumoto, at least. You're pretty close to her already, it isn't like she's a stranger." She gently patted his arm, making him roll his eyes. "Go talk to her. Or that white-haired guy, Ichimaru. Trust me on this one, Toshiro. You don't want to lose your family. You never know how long they'll last."

"I know. Thanks, Karin." Giving her a soft smile, one people rarely saw, he turned and walked out.

Rangiku looked up as Toshiro tentatively entered the room. "Hey, taicho. Has Gin spoken to you yet?"

"He has." Toshiro sat down across from her, his hands clasped over his knees. "I knew it before, though."

"He said you didn't, that you were surprised." Rangiku leaned over until she was eye level with her son. "Why did you lie, Toshiro?"

"Because I needed time. I can't just accept that out of the blue. Not from Ichimaru." He pulled himself back, out of her reach. "I can't-"

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Wrapping her arms around him, Rangiku gently squeezed her son. "It's going to be all right. Don't worry."

"What about – "

"Sh. Don't worry about anything. Just relax."

Gin entered the room to find the love of his life and his son sitting on the couch, Toshiro asleep in Rangiku's arms. "I thought he didn't believe me."

"He knew from before. I think Unohana or someone let something slip." She shifted the child to a more comfortable position off her lap and stood up, stretching. "Sit with him. I want to go get some dinner."

"Ran, I – "

"He's your son too, Gin. You have to be his father sometimes." Kissing him on the head, she beat a hasty retreat, leaving them alone.

Gin rolled his eyes and looked down at his son. Rangiku definitely hadn't changed much since he'd gone off with Aizen. She still had her heavy handed way of forcing people to do what she wanted. Right now she wanted him to bond with their son, so she oh-so-subtly left them together. Suddenly he felt Toshiro stirring beside him. "Ah, shh, chibi-taicho, go back to sleep."

"O-oto-san?" Toshiro yawned. He sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. As soon as his gaze landed on Gin, he scooted back. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ran asked me to keep an eye on you while she went to get dinner, Shiro-chan." Gin held up his hands as his son glared at him. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're my son. We're just hanging out here."

Toshiro crossed his arms. "I don't trust you. And don't call me that."

"I never said you had to. I know you're scared about trusting anyone. I'm okay with that. I know your background, I know what you're worried about. But I am still your father, and I still want you to know that – " Gin paused, absentmindedly stroking Toshiro's pale hair. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Even if you don't trust me."

"I-" The child sighed and the tension left his body. "Okay."

Gin's eyes flew open in surprise. "What?"

"I said okay. I'll listen to you. I won't trust you, but…" He let out a deep breath. "I won't run away. I mean, I'm not going to be happy with it, but..."

"That's all I'm asking for."

Rangiku peeked into the room where she'd left Gin and Toshiro and smiled softly at the sight that greeted her. Her two boys were settled on the couch, Toshiro's head pillowed against Gin's chest. Gin's arm was wrapped around his son, holding him securely.

"Your plan worked," Nanao Ise whispered softly.

"It did. I told you it would." Rangiku turned around and closed the door quietly. "As long as Toshiro had a bit of time to get used to the information he'd give Gin a chance. Plus I had Ichigo bring Karin to convince him."

"Let's go get some celebratory cake, then." Nanao started for the exit. "Coming?"

"Give me a minute." Opening the door one more time, Rangiku smiled. "Good night, boys."


	2. Discussion Days

"So you decided that I'm the best person to come to for relationship advice? I think Yuzu is a better bet." Karin set two mugs of hot cocoa on the low table in the living room and sat down. "What's up?"

"First of all, what is this? And second of all, nothing is up. Do I always have to have an ulterior motive to come visit you?" Toshiro took one of the mugs tentatively and sniffed it. "You aren't so terrible at relationships. If I came for advice, why shouldn't I come to you?"

"I – " The darker haired twin blushed. "Thanks. That's hot cocoa, by the way. It's like melted chocolate. What's your relationship issue that you need help with? Is there another girl I should know about?"

Toshiro sipped from the hot cocoa. "This really isn't bad. I think I like it."

"Great. Now what's your problem?"

"You're going to think it's stupid."

Karin rolled her eyes. "I already know you're socially awkward. You can't embarrass yourself any more."

"Thanks for that." Toshiro sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's…it's this whole family business. I can't…"

"You're such a dork, you know that?" Karin grinned, ruffling his hair a bit. "You have a family. Be thankful for it."

"Yeah, I get that, but – "

"Look, my mom died when I was a kid. If I could get even one more hour with her I'd treasure it, even if I think my parents are ridiculous together. You just got a family, what's your problem?" She caught Toshiro's gaze and held it. "No one gets the exact family they want. Yours is just crazier than most."

"I guess so…" The white haired shinigami crossed his legs beneath him and tapped his fingers on the mug. "It's just…Matsumoto, I get. She's always acted like my mother, I'm used to it. When I heard, I wasn't so surprised. It's Gin that I'm not sure about."

"What's he like?"

Toshiro looked up. "What do you mean?"

"The only thing I know about the guy is that he's apparently very creepy. You and Ichigo always say that. What else can you tell me about him? There have to be some good points." Karin leaned forward and took her own mug. "You said that he knew about you before. He must have done something about it. I mean, my dad always does things for us, even if we don't notice them until after the fact."

"I never thought of that…" Setting his mug on the table, he thought for a moment. "I guess…I don't know."

"Think. You aren't a child genius for nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "You're mixing that up with an eidetic memory. Very different."

"Potato potahto. Come on, Shiro."

"Don't call me that!"

Karin punched his shoulder gently. "Than use that big brain of yours. He must have some good qualities. Why was he a double traitor?"

"He was trying to keep Rangiku safe."

"And you."

"Who said that?"

"If he wouldn't have been keeping you safe too, he would have told you earlier. All parents try to shelter their child."

"Yeah, why do you think I didn't even know my father was a Shinigami until long after I got my powers?" Ichigo sprawled on the couch beside Toshiro, a mug of coffee in his hand. "Parents always try to protect their kids. Even Ichimaru."

"But…"

Yuzu slid in beside Karin. "Dad's always trying to cheer us up. If this man is your father, he must do something right."

"I just found out that he's my father, Yuzu. I don't know anything about him yet." Toshiro looked around at the Kurosaki family. "I'm reserving judgement until I know him better."

"You've been calling him a creep forever. I'd say you've already passed judgement on him." Ichigo rested his hand on Toshiro's leg. "What has he done for you? Or Rangiku, for that matter?"

"Well…He infiltrated and betrayed Aizen, like we said before. I suppose he thought that not telling anyone who I was protected me…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Actually…"

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"When I was in the academy…If there was something I was interested in that the teachers didn't want to allow me to research, or if there was a concept I couldn't quite grasp, I'd always find some material on it in my room at night. I haven't asked him, but I do know that Gin always seemed to know what I was interested in at the time. Momo used to ask me every so often, maybe that's how he found out," Toshiro mused.

"There you go. He had an unhealthy interest in you when I was there. He was pretty obsessed." Leaning forward, Ichigo took a piece of cake from the tray Yuzu had put on the table. "During the battles when he, Aizen, and Tousen betrayed the Soul Society he was careful not to hurt you. That should count."

"I know. It does. But I…"

"You don't trust anyone, so you don't trust that he would do anything for you just because he's your father. Have you ever trusted anyone?" Yuzu asked.

"I…"

Ichigo coughed. "Yeah, about that…"

Yuzu looked at the two boys. "Ichi-nii, Shiro, what are you not telling me?"

"My children! You are – Toshiro?" Isshin Kurosaki froze in the doorway. "What are you doing here?! Hug me!"

Toshiro ducked out of the way and avoided Isshin's searching hands. "Leave me alone. I'm not your child, you have no permission to touch me."

"Ah, Shiro-chan, you – "

"Will the lot of you stop calling me that! I am a captain level Shinigami, I demand respect!"

Ichigo cuffed him 'round the head. "What you are is a brat having a tantrum. First your family, now your name…"

"What do you mean, your family?" Isshin plopped himself right between his two daughters. "I thought you said you died on a plain of ice!"

"Ichimaru and Rangiku are his parents," Karin answered, glaring at her father. "He just found out last week."

"Toshiro! I'm so happy for you!" The Kurosaki patriarch started towards the young captain but Toshiro successfully avoided him.

"Can you be serious already?"

Isshin's hyperactive façade dropped and he met Toshiro's gaze. "What's the problem? You have Ichimaru and Rangiku. Rangiku's always tried to take care of you. Ichimaru's had an obsession with you forever. Once he heard there was a child genius in the academy he tried to find out as much as anyone knew about you. It was a bit worrying for those of us who were already wary of him. But I suppose I am happy that you did find a family, even if it is Ichimaru."

"See? Even your father agrees that Ichimaru is not the ideal father material," Toshiro directed at Karin.

"That's not what I said, Toshiro. I simply don't see him in that light. I never have. Perhaps now…" Isshin scratched his head. "Give him a chance."

"I already have. And he groped me."

Ichigo's head popped up. "He what? That – "

"Don't get so worked up, Ichigo. What do you mean, he groped you?" Looking sternly at the young captain, Isshin raised an eyebrow. He knew very well that Toshiro had a tendency to exaggerate or misinterpret a situation and he hoped to high heaven that this was one of them, because otherwise there would be one dead captain at the end of the day.

"I fell asleep and he pulled me into his lap." Toshiro crossed his arms and glared at the Kurosaki family. "I – "

"Dad does that all the time. It isn't such a big deal." Yuzu reached over, patting his leg. "You just have to get used to having parents around."

"At least yours isn't keeping important secrets from you." At Toshiro's flat stare, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Not one that changes your whole life. You're still a captain. I went from being a normal guy to having Rukia sleeping in my closet. Now I know all you people."

"The point is, you have to keep in mind that he's trying to figure out what to do just as much as you are. He thinks that cuddling with you is normal." Isshin leaned back, his arms crossed. "You can always tell him you're uncomfortable. He wants to make you happy, too."

"Yeah, and the fact that you never trust anyone makes it even harder." Ichigo motioned with his hand. "I mean, Ichimaru seems to be the same way. You two are really similar."

"See, you really are father and son. Rangiku isn't nearly as similar to you as Ichimaru is," Karin said. "I can believe he's your father over Rangiku being your mother."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't know him."

"Yeah, but I do know Rangiku and you've been telling me about this Gin guy. The way you make him sound, he's just like you." The darker haired Kurosaki girl tapped her fingers on the coffee table. "I want to meet this guy."

"You are not meeting him. He's a creep."

"He's your father."

"He's still a creep."

Ichigo stood up. "I'm not sitting through this. Get to know him a bit, you never know what he's like other than a creep."

"I'll talk to him if you'd like," Isshin put in. "Tell him to treat you nicely."

"Don't you dare." Toshiro stood up too and headed for the door. "I have to go."

"To think? I'm coming with." Karin followed him out, locking the door behind her. "Want to go for food?"

"I didn't ask you to follow me. Leave me alone."

Karin sighed. "I know you didn't ask, but I also know that you need people around you or else you get depressed."

"I do not get depressed!" Toshiro sped up, but Karin easily kept pace. "Stop following me already! I need to be alone sometimes. It's called privacy."

"It's called you're being a brat."

"I am not a brat!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am – Okay, I'm not continuing with this. Go away, Karin."

The pair stopped in front of an ice cream store. "I am not leaving. You're probably going to do something stupid." She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the store. "Get something. My treat."

Toshiro sighed. "Fine. Half an hour and then I'm leaving, got it?"

"As long as you sit for the entire half hour."

"I told you I would." They went up to the counter and Karin ordered sundaes for the pair of them. "What is this?"

"Ice cream. Rangiku's never made you try it?" She took the sundaes, leading him to a table in the corner. "It's super cold, frozen milk. It's good. Sweet. But not like candy, it's good sweet."

He took a tentative taste and made a face. "That is definitely cold."

"But good cold, right?"

"I guess." Setting the spoon on the side, Toshiro looked down at his hands. "So you think I should give Ichimaru a chance?"

"What have you got to lose? If he's really your father he'll try to make you happy." Karin swiped a spoonful of Toshiro's ice cream and stuck it in her mouth.

"That's mine." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I haven't even slept in days. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Karin gently brushed a lock of hair from the shinigami's forehead. "Don't worry so much. You're their kid, Rangiku and Ichimaru have to figure out how to deal with you, too. They'll take care of you, not the other way around."

"But – "

"No buts. You're going to worry yourself sick, and then where will you be? Relax already." She hesitated, then gave him a soft kiss. "It's going to be all right."

Toshiro turned bright red. "I…I don't know. It's too much."

"Yeah, and now imagine what it is for Gin, at least. You're his son. You hate him. Most, if not all, of the Soul Society hates him. No one trusts him. He's trying to make peace with you and Ran." Karin paused. "He's just as scared as you are."

"I know that. You and your crazy family have said it enough. But we aren't talking about him. I don't care if he's scared. I know how I feel, and I can't deal with it." He jabbed his spoon at the ice cream. "And yes, I know I'm being a 'spoiled brat'."

"You are, but I think you can have the privilege of doing that for a bit. It's a lot to take in."

"Don't I know it."

She stuck a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth thoughtfully. "You did say you knew before, though, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"How'd you find out? And why did you choose now to panic over it?"

Toshiro shrugged. "As long as no one knew about it, and no one was forcing it down my throat, I was okay with it. But now that everyone's trying to make me happy that I suddenly gained a family? I can't handle the pressure. And I know how that sounds, I've been under worse pressure, but this…this is too much."

Karin gazed at him contemplatively. "I see where you're coming from. Why do you trust me?"

"What?"

"You've never spoken to me like this before. I know everything that's going on with you now. What changed?"

"I guess…" He thought for a moment. "You've been with me through all of this and you've been completely no-nonsense. You didn't make it seem like I should be completely happy and you understood what I was talking about. I trust you."

"Wow. Heady stuff." They sat quietly for a few minutes, the only sounds the spoons clinking against the ice cream bowls. "Half hour is up, if you still want to run away."

Toshiro set the spoon down and stood up. "I don't want to run away, but I'm sure Rangiku is getting worried. I'll be back, though. I don't know when, but I will."

"Got it. And next time, you have to tell me the story of how you found out about your parents."

"Sure. I'll see you, then."

Karin watched him leave and began to exit herself. _He's going to tell me what happened. Even if he thinks he can get out of it, he definitely will._


	3. Sick Days

Toshiro sighed and dropped his head to rest on his arms. "Taicho? Are you okay?" Rangiku leaned over and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "You're very warm. You should go to Fourth and get it taken care of."

"Don't be like that," he growled.

"Like what?"

"Don't pretend I matter."

Rangiku reached for his shoulder, but he turned away. "Sweetheart, I-"

"Don't call me that! You don't have the right!"

"But - "

Toshiro turned his ice-blue gaze on his mother. "You lost that right when you let me grow up thinking I died on a plain of ice." He stood up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"That wasn't my choice," Rangiku whispered softly.

Breathing more heavily than normal, Toshiro dropped to sit beneath a tree at the edge of Seireitei. :Hyorinmaru?:

:Yes?:

:Was I...Do you think Rangiku is terribly upset?:

:You were very harsh on her. Her memories were lost, it was not necessarily her choice to leave you:

:I know. But for some reason I can't get my personal feelings under control...:

Hyorinmaru chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound. :Young master, you are in a teenage form at the moment. You have the hormones of a teenager. In addition, Matsumoto-fukutaicho was correct. You are ill and should go take care of it.:

:I will. Eventually.: Toshiro rubbed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. :At least I don't have Ichimaru on top of me right now, too.:

:Um, Master...:

Toshiro opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. :If I pretend I'm sleeping, will he go away?:

:You can always hope. It would be futile, but you can try.:

The boy sat up and glared at Gin. "Go away. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Ran-chan is upset and I'd like to know why you said what you did to her." Gin sat down beside his son, his eyes open slightly. "I'd also like to know why you aren't listening to her. She said to go to Fourth."

"I've gone through most of my life without parents. I don't need you and Rangiku, especially you, deciding to take an interest in me now." He tried to move over, but Gin grabbed his arm. "Let go of me!"

"No. We did not abandon you deliberately, it - "

"You admitted it!" Jumping to his feet, Toshiro angrily pointed at Gin. "You said that you abandoned Rangiku and I because you thought that it would keep us safe. It WAS deliberate! You - "

Gin jumped forward and caught his son as he dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

T-T

"Why did you push him, Gin? I told you, he was upset and feeling sick, he wouldn't react well." Toshiro heard Rangiku's voice above him, but his head felt too heavy to lift at the moment.

"I didn't! Look, Ran, he was upset, I'll agree with you, but he isn't a child, he's - "

"Yes he is! He isn't an adult yet, even if he's old enough to be! You should have waited until he was feeling a bit better. It isn't fair to dump all of this on him at once."

"I..." A sigh could be heard, but Toshiro refused to believe that that was from Gin. "I know. But he lashed out, and he can't do that. He should know better. And I know, he wasn't feeling well, and I shouldn't have pushed. I just..."

"I know."

"He's still my son. I don't want to leave him alone. Like he said, I abandoned you two when he was an infant. I'm not going to continue that. Not with him, not with you." Gin sounded sincere, hopeful, even, but Toshiro couldn't accept that. Not if Rangiku didn't.

"Gin, you did it to save us -"

"I could've done more. I could've tried to watch over the two of you, I could've helped when he began exhibiting Shinigami powers...I didn't do enough."

"You did enough. Neither of us are dead."

"You were both badly injured and I could do nothing."

"You allowed Kurosaki-kun to defeat you so that he could defeat Aizen. You knew he could do it and you gave him the chance."

"I can't - "

Toshiro mustered the strength to sit up slowly, a hand pressed to his head. "W-why am I here?"

His parents turned to him immediately, in sync. "You fainted while yelling at me earlier. I caught you and brought you here," Gin answered.

"I am not allowing you out of my sight anymore." Rangiku gently swatted Toshiro across the back of his head. "Unohana-taicho said your fever was very high and you should have gone to see her as soon as you realized you were feeling sick."

"I was not feeling sick." Toshiro lay back down and turned on his side, facing the wall. It was an easy way to ignore his parents, easier than arguing with them until either he passed out or one of them figured out how to get him to quiet down. He wouldn't put it past Ichimaru to get Unohana to sedate him.

"Shiro..."

"Do not call me that!"

Gin groaned. "You are not a child. Stop behaving like one. We're trying to help you."

"I don't want your help!" He pushed past his parents and tried to leave the room. Two things stopped him: He was weaker than he'd thought, and he ran right into Unohana.

"Bed, Hitsugaya-taicho. I do not want to see you out of bed until you are completely healthy." Unohana fixed him with a stern look. Toshiro looked away and went back to bed. "Matusmoto-fukutaicho, Ichimaru-taicho, I think it would be better if you would leave him alone for now."

"All right." Rangiku and Gin shared a look, then left the room.

Unohana turned to the pale-haired captain sitting on the bed. "You are hurting your parents. I will not deny the fact that they have hurt you, but you also have to recognize that it wasn't to make your life miserable. Matsumoto-fukutaicho did not know you were her son and Ichimaru-taicho was trying to protect you. I will not force you to make peace with them. What I will force you to do is avoid starting up with them every time they try to talk to you."

"Yes, Unohana-taicho."

"Good."

U_U

Gin looked out the window, taking a short break from his paperwork. A flash of white hair appeared in the corner of his eye and he sighed. It had only been a couple of days since Unohana-taicho allowed Toshiro out of Fourth and the chibi taicho was already running around like a madman.

"What're you looking at?" Gin turned around to see Shinji leaning against the doorway. "Your son?"

"Why are you here? I was under the impression that you didn't trust me."

"You seem to be more interesting now. And I know that you aren't as creepy as you seem." Shinji sprawled himself across a chair. "He is your son, right?"

"Yes. What business is it of yours?" His blue eyes opened to mere slits, which was nearly as threatening as if they were fully open. "Leave him alone."

"You don't seem to care about him all that much. And the feeling seems mutual on his side, too."

Gin whirled around, his eyes completely open now. "Do not even think about doing anything to him. My relationship with my son is none of your business and I do not want you anywhere near him."

Shinji raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I won't even look at him. I was just asking. I - "

"Toshiro I am going to murder you!"

Both men jumped up and leaned out the window. That certainly wasn't a phrase they heard every day. Even though he was younger than most captains, Toshiro demanded respect.

Seeing the scene outside, Gin suppressed a chuckle. A soaking wet Karin Kurosaki was chasing his son outside across Seireitei. "I assume that that's normal?" Shinji asked.

"Not really, but I'm not upset about it." He rested his weight on his elbows, watching the pair of teens running around.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "So you aren't as unfeeling as you appear to be."

"Not when it comes to my son."

"Mm."

U_U

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Toshiro raised his aching head from his paperwork and saw Gin standing before him. "What do you want? Unohana-taicho only made me promise to not start up with you and Matsumoto, not to make nice. I need to finish my paperwork and I don't have time for you."

"But you did have time to play around with Kurosaki?" Gin grinned at his son's sudden blush. "I came to make sure you're okay. You were running around a lot today."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"I do."

"No, you don't. I can take care of myself."

Gin groaned. "We already discussed this, Toshiro."

"No we didn't. You told me stuff and assumed I'd go with it. I disagreed and Unohana-taicho sent me to bed." He crossed his arms and glared at the taller captain. "I don't want or need a family."

"That's what you say, but I don't quite believe you."

"You should."

"I won't."

Toshiro dropped his gaze to the paperwork in from of him. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I'm your father." Gin slid his finger beneath the young captain's chin and tilted his head up. "No matter what you say, Shiro-chan, you're still my son. I will always, always, make you crazy."

"That makes me feel much better." The child pulled his head away. "Go away. And stop calling me Shiro-chan."

Gin paused for a minute and continued, "Do you know who it was that took care of you after Ran-chan lost her memory?"

"No, and I don't care."

"Shiro-chan..."

"Fine. But stop calling me that."

"Eh...I'll try." Gin sat down on the couch and motioned for Toshiro to join him. "I took care of you. She had no idea who you were, who I was, and Nanao indoctrinated her to think that Aizen and I were evil and untrustworthy."

"She was right."

"She was. I won't disagree with that. But I couldn't leave you with her, not if I wanted you taken care of."

"So you kept me with you?"

"For about a week. Then I realized that you were a handful. It's rather hard to take care of a two month old while being a full time captain and a spy. I felt that it would be better for you to be left with my mother in Rukongai rather than be at risk with me." Gin met Toshiro's gaze and held it. "I checked in on you whenever I could. You were never left alone."

"I felt that way. Alone, that is."

"I know, and I apologize. I didn't mean for you to feel that way."

Toshiro shrugged uncomfortably. "It's alright."

"No, it isn't. I know that you're upset about it. Kami knows you've been making that very clear to Ran-chan and I." At Toshiro's blush, Gin patted his head. "See, for all your protestin', you do care about everything that's been going on."

"I have not."

"I'm not getting into this. You care enough to drive the two of us insane with your tantrums."

"I have not - "

Gin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not now. I can't argue with you right now about this."

"You don't seem to ever have time to figure things out." Toshiro began to stand up, but Gin grasped the end of his haori. "Let go of me!"

"I'm not going to argue with you because you don't want to talk about it. If that's how you feel then there's nothing more I can do to change it. I've explained myself to you twice. I can't do any more." He stood up and let go of the fabric. "I'll leave you be now. I've ascertained for myself that you're okay."

Toshiro stared after him. As much as he wished he could, he couldn't hate Ichimaru anymore. Or, well, not as much as he had before. This would need thinking.


	4. Baby Days

Gin grinned and set his son on the floor. The toddler looked up at him, teal eyes wide. "No, I am not giving you any more watermelon, Shiro-chan."

Pressing his hands to Gin's knees to steady himself, Toshiro pulled himself up and reached for the plate of watermelon in his father's hands. "I said no, you'll get sick. You'll just have to wait until after supper. You can have more once you finish eating." Gin lifted him off the floor and brought him over to the kitchen counter. "How does pureed squash sound?"

U_U

Later that night Gin began to get Toshiro ready for bed. The sleep toddler rested his white head on his father's shoulder, his thumb tucked securely into his mouth. Gin gently undressed him and slid him into the bath.

For once it didn't take hours to bathe Toshiro. When Ran had still had her memories...well, Gin tried not thinking about that much...she used to bathe Toshiro a lot earlier, and he had had much more energy then. Usually Toshiro screamed while being stripped and put in the bath, but then refused to come out. Right now he was quietly looking up at Gin, an odd look on his face. If not for the fact that he was only six months old, Gin would swear that his son was contemplating something. "Here we go." Gin lifted Toshiro out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel. Bringing him to his room, Gin put on his diaper and sleeper.

U_U

Father and son lay on the couch, half asleep. Gin ran his fingers through the baby's soft white locks, humming absentmindedly. In response Toshiro snuggled closer to his father and sighed contently. This was nice, Gin thought to himself. Toshiro wasn't crying for once. Usually by now he started acting up, Kami knew why. But -

A sharp cry interrupted his musings. For no discernable reason, Toshiro's face was screwed up and he was bawling. "What is it, Shiro-chan? What's wrong?" Gin stood up and began to walk around the house, bouncing his son in his arms. "Calm down. You've been fed, changed, and bathed. There's nothing here to bother you."

The sobs suddenly stopped, making Gin look up in surprise. Toshiro had caught sight of a picture of Gin and Rangiku from when they had just gotten together, courtesy of the machinations of the SWA (which was a long story involving a goat and right now Gin was not going to give up some of his precious non-crying time to reminisce about). "You want Ka-chan, don't you," Gin whispered softly. The toddler's teal gaze met his and Gin could've sworn that he nodded. "I'm sure she misses you as well, except that she doesn't care who you are."

In response, Toshiro wrapped his fingers in his father's hair and tried to pull on it. "No hair-pulling, you know that. Come on, let's go to bed. You-" At the word 'bed' Toshiro burst into tears again. "Aw, come on, you just got quiet! What's wrong now?"

"Mama."

Gin blinked. "What?"

"Mama." Toshiro tucked his thumb into his mouth and looked at Gin expectantly.

Now, while Gin wasn't an expert on infant milestones, he was fairly certain that six month olds should not be talking just yet. He brought Toshiro into his room and, instead of setting him in his crib, put him on his own bed. Once assured that Gin was staying with him, Toshiro quieted down and fell asleep.

Gin looked down at his slumbering son. "Guess you're smarter than I gave you credit for. I don't know if I can keep you safe if you're so clever." He sighed and rubbed the baby's back. "Sleep well, Shiro-chan."

U_U

"Are you sure about this, Gin? I don't mind watching him, but you should really take care of your own son. He needs his father in his life." Gin's mother tickled her grandson while looking at her son. "Are you sure you can't take care of him? I know Rangiku cannot, but you..."

"I can't keep him as safe as I'd like while I'm a spy. I'd rather if you keep watch over him, Mother." Gin kissed his son's forehead gently. "He'll be happier here, anyway. He'll be with other kids, he'll have you and Momo...It's better this way."

"If you really feel that way..."

"I do." Gin scooped up his son. "I'm just going to say good-bye to him."

His mother smiled softly. "Of course, dear. Take as long as you need."

He went into his old bedroom and held Toshiro up in front of him. "Now, Shiro-chan, I have to leave you here with your Granny, but I want you to know that as soon as I can I'm going to come back here and take you home." Gin held him close and whispered into his ear, "And don't forget that your mother and I love you very much, even...even if she doesn't remember you. You'll grow up to be a big, strong shinigami and will come join me in Seireitei. And who knows, your mother might even know who you are by then."

Toshiro batted at Gin's face and blew a few bubbles at him. Gin sighed. "I wish you could stay with me, Shiro. You and Ran-chan are the most important people in my life, and I can't have her. You understand, right?" He sat down, shifting Toshiro to a more comfortable position. "Of course you don't. You're six months old, no matter how smart you seem. You'll hate me no matter what happens, just because I abandoned you. Plus, I'll probably be super unpopular in the Gotei 13 by the time you join. You'll probably hate me for that, too."

"Gin, if you can't do it, you do not have to."

Gin looked up at his mother. "I have to. I can't put him in danger and I need to look after Rangiku in Seireitei. Leaving him here will take care of both."

"I understand, but if you want to keep him with you..."

"I do. You don't know how much I do. But it's safer for him to be here and I won't risk his safety." Gin gave Toshiro to his mother and stood up. "I'm just going to leave now. It's easier this way. Good-bye, Toshiro."

He turned and left the house before anyone could see the tears in his eyes.


	5. Amusement Park Days

"I just...Nanao, I can't believe it," Rangiku said softly.

"I know, Ran, I know. But it isn't the end of the world. Hitsugaya-taicho already knows you." Nanao patted her friend's shoulder gently. "Tell him. You know he deserves to know who his mother is."

"I can't." Rangiku wiped her eyes and turned to the other assistant captain. "Please..."

"Yes, you can stay with me tonight if you'd like," Nanao sighed.

"Thank you!"

Unbeknownst to the pair, a white-haired child was watching from behind a partially closed door. As they came towards him, he ducked out of sight and disappeared.

U_U

Karin nicked a fry from Toshiro's plate and stuck it in her ketchup. "So what's up?"

"I...I can't tell you." He wiped his palms on the jeans he was wearing. "What if...What if the information you've based your entire existence on turned out to be incorrect?"

"What, aren't you a genius? How can you be wrong?" Karin grinned at the look on the shinigami's face. "I'm kidding. How major is this information? I promise, I won't say anything to Ichi-nii."

Toshiro absentmindedly toyed with his burger. "It isn't that I don't trust you, but I'm not completely certain about what happened. I overheard a conversation..."

"Ah...listening at doors again. Yuzu and I taught you well. On a scale from big deal to earth-shattering, what do you rate what you heard?"

"Not now, Karin, this - "

"So why'd you come here? You don't seem to want or need my help," Karin interrupted.

"I..." Toshiro's head dropped. "I don't know."

Karin stared at him open-mouthed. "Toshiro, did you come here just to be with me?"

"I...think so." The white-haired teen slumped down in his chair. "I couldn't...couldn't think of anyone else I could talk to."

"It's alright. I'm glad you're here. It shows you're kind of human." She lay her hand on his and he looked up, startled. "Finish eating and we'll go do something crazy to take your mind off things."

"I'm not a child."

"Why do you always bring up the child aspect? No one said anything about you being a child." Karin grinned. "My dad gets Yuzu, Ichigo and I to relax that way. That's why he's so crazy all the time. Is there anything you need to do write now?"

"No..."

"Then we should do something." Leaning over, Karin met Toshiro's teal gaze. "If you're really miserable, then you can leave."

U_U

Toshiro nervously tilted his head back to look up at the roller coaster. "It really isn't that scary, you know," Karin commented, seeing his face. "You'll love it. Your bankai gives you wings, you can't be scared of heights."

"I'm not scared of heights. I don't trust the craftsmanship on that thing. And why would people go on it if they will simply scream the whole time?" He stuck his hands in his pockets in an attempt to hide their shaking. "It seems illogical. Eleventh may enjoy it, but I certainly won't."

"Try it. If you really hate it we won't go on it again."

They made it to the head of the line and got into one of the middle cars. Toshiro looked at the straps with a mixture of curiosity and distrust. "It's to keep you in the ride. Don't worry about it so much." Karin took his hand in hers and squeezed. "You're ice-cold, you know that?"

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am n - Wait, are we moving?" Toshiro leaned over and immediately pulled himself back into the car. "I'm going to be sick."

Karin squeezed his hand again. "You'll be fin. Trust me. You'll enjoy it."

"You'd better be right."

"I always am."

U_U

The pair got off the ride, Toshiro's pale face tinged green. Karin held back a laugh as the captain sat down on a bench and breathed deeply, his head between his legs. "So I guess I wasn't right this time?"

"No. No, you were not. I will never listen to you again." Toshiro ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, trying to calm his rebellious stomach. "I will not go on one of those again, no matter how much you try to convince me."

Karin pushed down a laugh at his obvious discomfort. "I won't make you, don't worry so much. How about some games? You'll be great at them."

"Games?" Toshiro wrinkled his nose, and this time, Karin couldn't keep herself from cracking up. "What?!"

"You. Don't mind me. I'm nuts." She helped him stand up slowly and patted his back. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

U_U

Karin led the way to the arcade and stopped just inside the entrance. "Here we go. Enjoy yourself."

"What?" Toshiro looked around, wide-eyed, the lights and sounds overloading his system. "Karin, I can't play any of these."

"I'll show you." She went over to one of the arcades, a shooting one. "Here we go. All you have to do is try to shoot the bad guys using this gun. It's fake, by the way. The bad guys are the ones in black, your people are the ones in blue. Don't shoot your people."

Toshiro glared at her. "I'm not stupid. I can ascertain things on my own."

"I know that. Come on, give it a try."

He rolled his eyes and did just that.

U_U

"The highest score?! On your first try?!" Karin looked over a smug Toshiro's shoulder. "You are a genius."

"It's only aim. I'm a shinigami captain, of course I can do it. I cannot be a captain if I'm subpar." Toshiro looked around the room. "Are there any more games like this?"

"Yeah. Let's look around."

Karin stood by as Toshiro systematically slaughtered every single game in the arcade. "Hey, Toshiro?"

"Hm?"

"Um...I don't think there are any more games. You've done all of them, even Whack-a-Mole."

"Which one?"

"The one you broke because you hit it too hard." She pulled him out and they sat down in the food area.

"That one. Why are we here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm hungry. I want food."

"Okay." Toshiro leaned his elbows on the table. "Thanks."

"For?"

He sighed. "For convincing me to take today off. You were right. This did get my mind off things."

"See? I told you I'm always right." At his glare, she grinned. "Except for the roller coaster. I'll admit to that."

"What a small ego you have." Toshiro ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it. "So what did you want to eat?"

"Have you ever had cotton candy?"

"I wear cotton, if that helps."

Karin burst out laughing. Not that it was so funny, but the line combined with his face was too hilarious. "No, Toshiro, it's spun sugar," she answered once she got herself under control. "It's really soft and feels like cotton, that's why it's called cotton candy."

"I see. But I don't like sweets, and this seems to be full of it." He looked around for the mysterious treat. "Where can we find it, if you really want it?"

"Mmmm...over there." Pointing to a cart full of the pink and blue clouds of sugar, Karin grabbed the captain by the wrist and dragged him over. "Two, please."

"Karin, you don't have to pay for everything today," Toshiro protested.

"Why, do you have money?" She handed him a blue cotton candy while ripping off a piece of her own and popping it in her mouth. "It's fine, I can get Ichigo to pay me back. It'll be fun to tell him what we did today. He won't believe me."

Toshiro awkwardly pulled off a piece of the sugar and hesitantly put it in his mouth. A burst of sweetness erupted on his tongue and his eyes widened.

"How is it?" Karin asked.

"It's...not bad. I think I like it." He let the black-haired girl pull him over to a bench. "Is there anything else you had in mind to traumatize me with?"

"Nope, that's it." They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the cotton candy. "Think you're ready to go back?"

"As ready as I can be." Standing, Toshiro turned to Karin. "I promise, when I can, I'll tell you."

"It's okay. I trust you."

"Thanks."

Karin watched him walk away until he was out of sight. "Oh, Toshiro. You're such an idiot sometimes." She stood up and began to walk home, laughing silently when she thought of Ichigo's reaction to her taking the young captain to an amusement park.

U_U

The next morning Rangiku tried to quietly slip into the office, hoping to avoid an angry chibi-taicho. No wonder Gin had always called him cute names. The man had taken care of him longer than she had. But he didn't have a right to keep her memories from her. He -

"Matsumoto! Why are you never on time?!" Toshiro exploded. "You didn't even come back to the barracks last night!"

"Sorry, taicho, girls' night with Nanao." She patted his head, feeling as if she was about to cry. This was her son, her baby. And he had no clue who she was. "I'm only...twenty minutes late."

"An hour and twenty minutes late!"

"Well, I heard that you were out yesterday for a long time. Who were you with? Hot date?"

Toshiro turned bright red. "That is none of your business! Just...just...Finish your paperwork!"

"Yes, taicho." Rangiku sat by her desk, occasionally sneaking glances at Toshiro. Judging by his reaction, she was willing to bet that he'd been out with Karin Kurosaki. She'd missed so much of his growing up, she couldn't miss this, too. All parents teased their children about their romances and Rangiku certainly didn't want to be left out of this, too. Now that she knew who she was...people would know better than to get between a mother cat and her kitten.

U_U

Toshiro refused to look at Rangiku the entire morning. He couldn't. He knew she was looking at him, but she didn't know that he knew her secret. But you needed two people to make a child, so...who was his father? He suspected who it was, but...

Only time would tell.


	6. Snow Days Part One

Karin curled up beside Toshiro, her head resting on his shoulder. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me." The white haired shinigami patted her head, no real venom attached to the action. "I'm not a pillow."

"Wouldn’t it be nice if we could stay like this?" she commented. "Not doing anything, no thinking...just relaxing."

"Not really. Rangiku has been keeping a very close eye on me for some reason. If I'm not back in Seireitei by nightfall..."

"Very funny. You aren't going anywhere tonight." Ichigo sprawled across the couch beside them. "There's been a blizzard warning out all day. I can't believe you two didn't hear."

"Toshiro..."

He held up in hands. "It couldn't have been me. I haven't used my reitsu at all and Hyorinmaru has been sheathed all day."

"I guess you're staying for awhile then." Karin grinned. "I can introduce you to my movie collection. Or video games. I know you're good at arcade games - "

"I will not stay. I can go back, no matter what the weather is. Especially if it's snow." Toshiro stood up, about to head for the door, when Ichigo grabbed his arm. "Hey! Let go!"

"You still have to get to Kisuke Urahara's shop and there's no way you can do that, even if your power is snow." The teen shoved him back down on the couch. "You'll stay here. You can bunk with me tonight. Call Rangiku, though, or Ichimaru and tell them that you're here. I don't want a stampede of shinigami coming over."

"What about your father?"

"He has the night shift at the hospital tonight. He won't be home until tomorrow at the earliest, and probably not 'til late." Karin tossed something at Toshiro and he caught it easily. To his surprise, it was his Soul Phone. "I didn't want you to be distracted, so I took it."

"And you feel no shame about that." He flipped it open and went to the kitchen to call Rangiku.

After seven rings, the phone went to voicemail. Toshiro stared at it in disbelief. She made him crazy about staying in touch, and yet she  _didn't_  answer the phone?

The only thing he could do now was call Ichimaru.

Toshiro groaned and began to scroll through his contacts. All captain phones were pre-loaded with the phone numbers of all important people, but he'd never had a reason to call the Third Division captain. Until now.

The phone rang twice before Gin answered. "What's up, Shiro-chan?" The fox-like man sounded worried, which, when Toshiro thought about it, made sense. He  _never_  called his father, never. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm stuck by Kurosaki, there's a blizzard here. I couldn't get through to Rangiku, so - "

"Thank you for calling me, then. That was responsible." Gin fell silent and Toshiro bit his lip nervously. "I'll pass the message on to Rangiku."

"Okay."

Gin sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Who said anything is wrong?"

"You don't sound like your usual self. Is something going on? If you really need it, I'll come get you."

"I..." For once he had nothing to say. Gin, offering to help him? It felt...weird. Very weird. "I'm okay. I can stay."

"Hey, you'll be with your girlfriend the whole time. And Kurosaki isn't too terrible himself. It isn't the end of the world."

Toshiro pressed his fingers to his temple. "I never said that it was the end of the world. You don't have to come get me."

"I know that it's odd for you to have to deal with these social situations, but - "

"I'm fine! I'll be back tomorrow. Don't forget to tell Rangiku." Toshiro shut the phone and went back into the living room. "I've informed Ichimaru of where I am. Provided he remembers to tell Matsumoto, no one should come visit."

Karin pulled him to sit beside her. "You'll be here overnight, then. Will Rangiku freak out?"

"Most likely, especially since I didn't inform her directly."

"Wait, you're staying? I'd better go take care of dinner then." Standing, Yuzu looked around the room. "Does anyone have any preferences?"

"Nah, not really. Maybe something Toshiro hasn't had?" Ichigo suggested. "Ethnic foods?"

"I've already done pizza, ice cream, cotton candy, and hot chocolate." The dark haired Kurosaki twin crossed her arms. "I don't have any more ideas."

Ichigo found a magazine and tossed it at the captain. "Find something that looks good. Yuzu can probably make it."

"Ichigo!"

"You can!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and began to flip through the magazine.

U_U

Karin watched the white haired captain carefully. She'd heard the conversation between Gin and Toshiro. He was currently sitting beside Ichigo, his head bent over a book her brother had given him. "Karin? Can I talk to you?" Ichigo motioned for her to come with him upstairs, and she nodded.

They sat down in Ichigo's room, Ichigo straddling his desk chair, Karin settled on his bed. "Look, Toshiro's...not in the best place right now. lace right now. The war with the Quincies screwed with his mind. If - "

"If you think I don't know that, Ichi-nii, you're an idiot. He's been like this for months, even before finding out about his parents. That just messed him up even more." Karin pulled her knees to her chest and met her brother's gaze. "I know he's hurting. Yuzu told me about it after that time he got upset that I was fighting Hollows. He still hasn't spoken to anyone about what happened."

"If you can get him to talk at all..."

"You already think of him as your little brother, don't you?" she asked quietly. "Even though we're not nearly old enough to get married or anything like that?"

Ichigo ran his fingers through his short hair, avoiding her gaze. "I've thought of him like that before I even knew that you two knew each other, from when he was being chased for betraying Seireitei. You two is something completely different."

"Oh."

"I want you to know, though, that if he ever dares to hurt you, I will kill him, no matter what."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Of course you will. You'll probably kill him for looking at me the wrong way, or if we have a simple argument. Don't get involved in my love life unless I ask you too. Plus, we're not together. Not at all."

"Really? I'm not an idiot Karin. I've seen the way you two look at each other." Ichigo gave her a pointed look. "Don't you wonder why he comes to you first, before his parents or Momo?"

"I guess...I mean, he doesn't really trust his parents and he and Momo aren't so close anymore."

"Come on, I know you don't believe that."

"Ichigo..."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Two things though, okay?" At Karin's nod, Ichigo continued, "One: try to talk to him about what went on during the war, at least. Two: don't be stupid."

"ICHIGO!"

U_U

Toshiro stared at the ball of dough in front of him. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You've never - Of course you haven't." Yuzu leaned over and handed him a rolling pin. "Roll it out and try to make it a circle. Then we'll put tomato sauce, cheese and toppings on top."

He nodded and got to work.

"This is fun," Karin commented after awhile. "Hey, Ichigo, you coming to make yourself a pizza?"

"No, I'm enjoying TV without you on my head. Yuzu, can you make me one?"

"Sure, Ichi-nii!"

Toshiro looked up and rubbed his nose. Karin had to stifle a laugh. There was flour across his cheek, tomato sauce on his nose and chin, and he was beginning to look frustrated by the failure he was having. "Do you need help?" she asked.

"No I do not. I  **will**  get this to work." He turned away, a determined look on his face. The effect was somewhat ruined by the sneeze he let out when some flour went up his nose.

"Here, let me at least get the shape for you." Yuzu came to stand beside him and took the rolling pin. "It's trickier than it looks."

"Or so she says." Laughing, Karin ducked a blow from Toshiro. "Aw, come on, the great genius, unable to form a circle? It isn't that hard."

"I resent that fact. And you have to stop rubbing it in that I'm a genius. I can't help that - " The rest of what he was trying to say was muffled by Karin's throwing a handful of flour at his face. "Hey!"

"What were you trying to say?" Karin asked with an evil grin. "Couldn't quite hear you."

Toshiro prepared a spoonful of sauce when Ichigo burst into the room. "No you are not having a food fight in the kitchen! I don't need a blizzard inside and outside! It's cold enough!"

"Yes, Ichi-nii," the girls chorused. Toshiro rolled his eyes as they shared identical grins.

"Good. Now finish up without anything else happening."

U_U

After eating the pizza and watching a couple of movies, Ichigo stood up and stretched, yawning. "Okay, I think I'm going to turn in. Coming, Toshiro?"

"Sure." Toshiro unfolded himself from his seat on the floor beside Karin and followed the orange-haired teen upstairs. "Do you...do you have something I can borrow for the night?"

"Yeah, I should have something small enough for you." Going over to his closet (AKA Rukia's guest room), Ichigo rooted through it until he found some clothes he'd grown out of. "Here."

"Thank you." Toshiro went to change, and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Tonight hadn't been terrible, but considering what it looked like outside, it was likely that they'd be stuck here for at least the next day, if not longer.

Tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least.


	7. Snow Days Part Two

Toshiro panicked slightly when he woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar room. It took a few seconds before he remembered the blizzard the night before and his subsequent stay at the Kurosakis. Sitting up on his knees, he looked out the window to see that the world outside was still white. There was no way he would get back to Seireitei today, maybe not even tonight.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for the day," he whispered softly.

"Well, duh, there's no way you can get to Urahara." Toshiro turned so fast his neck cracked. He hadn't realized the orange-haired shinigami was awake. "What, didn't realize I was awake? I don't sleep  _that_ late."

"I never said that you did. I simply did not realize that you were awake. It -"

"Toshiro!" came Karin's voice. He sighed.

"Do any of you sleep late?"

Ichigo shrugged and rolled out of bed, narrowly missing Toshiro's head. "Not really. My sisters have school, so -"

"School's been canceled!" Yuzu sang out. She whirled into the room, grabbing Ichigo's hands. "Karin and I can stay home today! You can too!"

"You go to school?"

"Yeah, my father feels that I should still go even though I'm a shinigami." Pulling his hands out of Yuzu's hands, Ichigo started out of the room. "Come on. I'll help you with breakfast, Yuzu." 

Toshiro looked up as Karin entered the room. "Good morning."

"Morning. I'm sorry you're stuck here." She sat on the high riser beside him, her hand beside his. "Are you upset?"

"Not really. I don't have anything important to take care of. I've already completed paperwork for this month." Pulling a knee to his chest, he looked down. "I apologize for having to stay here for so long."

Karin rolled her eyes and playfully swatted the back of his head. "You are such an idiot sometimes! Trust me, if you weren't here, Ichigo and I probably would have murdered each other by now." She grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Let's go downstairs for breakfast before Ichigo ruins Yuzu's cooking."

U_U

Ichigo watched the white haired captain slowly eat the pancakes, his attention focused solely on his food. It was odd, having him here, as if the two worlds had collided. Toshiro had never stayed overnight before. This - 

"Why are you staring at me, Kurosaki?"

"I'm not." Ichigo pulled the bottle of milk towards himself and poured a glass. "You’re just being sensitive."

"No I'm - "

"So what are we doing today?" Yuzu cut in.

Karin grinned at her twin. "You guess."

"No no no no no no no."

Toshiro looked around at the siblings. "What are you protesting?"

"Karin, Yuzu, and my dad have giant snowball fights. I figured that that wouldn't happened since we were an odd number, but since you're here..." Ichigo glared at his sisters. "I guess you'll be Karin's partner on this."

"Yes!" Looking at the two boys, Karin shrugged. "He's got snow powers. Why wouldn't I be excited?"

"What is this snowball fight? Is it dangerous?"

"No, it isn't. You make balls of snow and throw them at each other. It's a lot of fun." Yuzu set the refilled plate of pancakes on the table and sat down to eat. "But I was thinking of something different. The lake is probably frozen over, right? And Toshiro, you can make sure that it's thick enough so that we won't fall in?"

"Yes, I can. What do you want to do?"

"We should go ice skating. I haven't gone in forever."

"What?"

The three siblings turned to Toshiro. "You've...never gone ice skating before? And your powers are cold-based?" Karin raised an eyebrow. "What kind of an idiot are you?"

"I have simply never seen it before." Setting his fork on his empty plate, Toshiro looked around. "What is this sport?"

"It isn't a sport, it's - I'll show you." The blonde Kurosaki twin went into the living room, a curious shinigami captain following along behind her. Turning on the TV, she flipped through the channels until she found one with ice dancing. "Here. It's kind of like this. This is ice dancing, dancing on ice skates."

"Aren't those blades dangerous?"

"Yeah. But who cares? Show him hockey." After grabbing the remote from her sister, Karin switched the channel to a hockey game. "There.  _That's_  ice skating."

Toshiro's eyes widened. "That looks dangerous. Very, very dangerous."

"It is. That's what makes it so cool!"

"We're not going to do that. We're going to start slow. I'm sure Ichi-nii has an extra pair of skates, right?" Yuzu looked up at Ichigo, her eyes wide, and he nodded. "Great! Then let's all go get dressed, get our stuff, and we'll go!"

Toshiro later reflected that the most powerful Kurosaki was probably Yuzu, who could actually control her siblings.

U_U

"This. Is. Not. Working." Toshiro said from his seat on the ice. They had been here for forty-five minutes by his guestimate and he wasn't any closer to figuring out how to skate without falling on his bottom every time he so much as stood up.

"Relax, it's just taking some time. Probably something unusual for you." Karin pulled him to his feet and brushed him off. "That was a hard fall though. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sick and tired of this and cold, but fine." As soon as she let go, he went sliding. "Karin?"

"There you go! You didn't fall!"

"I didn't fall, but...How do I stop?!" He glared at her. "Come on!"

Karin couldn't stop laughing for long enough to tell him how and the white-haired teen went careening into a snowbank. It took a couple of minutes before his head popped up and even then she wasn't sure if it was him. Her laugh was swallowed up by a scream when a ball of snow his her on the face.

"I suppose that that is a snowball?" Toshiro called with a smirk.

"That's so unfair! You can't use your powers to throw snowballs without using your hands!"

"But it is fair for you to allow me to go right into a giant pile of snow?"

"That's different!" She lobbed a snowball at his face but it missed, hitting Yuzu instead, who shrieked. "Sorry!"

"I am so getting you back for that Karin!" Naturally, Yuzu's snowball hit Ichigo, who skated by absentmindedly while attempting to pretend that he had no idea who these crazy people were.

An all-out snowball fight had begun, with no one on anyone's side but their own.

Toshiro found himself laughing a few minutes in and caught himself. Him, laughing? That simply did. Not. Happen. Even Rangiku couldn't surprise a laugh out of him. The only one who could was Karin and she only got him to laugh for a few seconds. This...this was unexpected. His train of thought was interrupted by Ichigo shoving snow down the back of his borrowed coat.

"Kurosaki!"

"Which one?" Yuzu called, laughing. And the battle continued.

U_U

An hour later found the group on their way back to the Kurosaki home, shivering. Karin watched Toshiro sneeze and rub his nose. "Are you getting sick again?"

"Doh, I'b dot. I'b fide."

She laughed and reached over to pull his hat over his ears. "You should take a hot bath when we get back. We all will, probably. Once you get warm your cold should go away."

"I dode hab a code."

"No, I don't think you have a code," Ichigo replied. "Come on, it's only a couple more blocks. You'll survive that long."

Once they got back into the house, Yuzu gave Toshiro a change of clothes and showed him to the bath. "Take as long as you want. I think you're the only one who got soaking."

"Dags."

"You're welcome."

U_U

Toshiro came into the living room toweling off his hair. "Hey. Think your cold is gone?" Karin asked from the couch. Her response was a glare and a sneeze. "Yuzu made hot cocoa. With marshmallows, too, so it'll really be good."

"Sounds good."

"You sound much better!" Pressing a large yellow mug in his hands, Yuzu grinned. She passed another mug, purple this time, to Karin and kept a pink one for herself. "Ichi-nii went up to shower, but he said you should call your parents just in case."

"Yeah, I can just imagine what would happen if they didn't know where you were."

"They do know where I am." Toshiro took a deep sip of the hot chocolate and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, making Yuzu giggle. "You keep doing that. What am I doing that is so funny?!"

"It's just...you're this big deal captain, genius, and all that, and you act all mature. But then you do something like that, where you wiped your mouth like a little kid, and you're just adorable!!!!!"

Karin and Toshiro exchanged an eye roll. "He isn't adorable, Yuzu. He's a guy."

"That's not what you - " Yuzu started. Her twin jumped on her and pressed a hand to her mouth. "Mmph!"

"We do not talk about private things in front of guests. Go call Rangiku or Gin. I have a little something to take care of with my sister."

Toshiro looked at the two of them and shrugged. Girls.

Going into the kitchen, he pulled out his Soul Phone. This felt way too similar to the day before, except this time, Rangiku picked up on the first ring. "Hey Shiro. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't know if I will be able to get back today."

Rangiku fell silent for a minute. "Gin already went to go get you. He said he doesn't want to leave you there for much longer."

"What?! I'm not being a pest!"

"It's not that. He's worried about you. He won't be there for awhile, he said he'd give you time."

"Fine. I'll go get my stuff together," Toshiro replied.

"Great. I'll see you later, then. And make sure that Gin either gets you a coat or keeps you warm with a kido or something. I don't want you to get sick." She paused again and continued. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I-" He thought of protesting, and changed his mind. Staying with the Kurosaki family overnight (as crazy as they were) definitely gave him a different view on family. "I'll be careful."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

Karin looked up as he came back into the room. "Everything okay?"

"Ichimaru decided to come pick me up. He and Rangiku were worried." He sat down beside her and picked up his mug, ignoring her incredulous looks. Finally, the dark haired girl couldn’t hold it in any longer.

"And you aren't yelling about it?!" She burst out.

"No. Being here...I guess I don't hate them attempting to take care of me as much."

"Well, that's good."

U_U

Gin stopped in front of the Kurosaki house and looked up, letting out a slow breath. He wasn't sure how well Toshiro would take his coming to get him. Finally, he decided that he shouldn't be scared of his son and went up to the door.

"Karin, there's this white haired man outside who looks a bit like Toshiro! Is that that Ichimaru you two always talk about?" he heard someone call.

"Let him in before he breaks the door down. If it isn't him, Ichi-nii and Toshiro can save us."

"Okay!"

Gin followed the blonde who answered the door to the living room where he found his son, Ichigo, and Karin sitting around a Monopoly board. "Yo, Ichimaru," the orange haired teen called.

"Same to you, Kurosaki." He folded himself down beside his son and looked at the board. "You're losing, chibi-taicho."

"He hasn't learned that you can't bid against Karin over properties. Plus it's his first time playing." Yuzu patted Toshiro's hand. "You really aren't so bad. You're winning Ichigo, and he's pretty good."

"You don't have to make me feel better." Toshiro stood up and stretched. "But I think I have to go now."

"That would probably be a good idea. Thank you for taking care of him." Gin turned to his son. "Do you have anything to take with you?"

"I already packed it. Rangiku told me you were coming to get me."

"Great. Then let's go."

Karin smoothly stood up and handed Toshiro his bag. "Thanks for staying with us."

"Thank you for having me." He took his bag from her. They stood there awkwardly for a minute until Gin decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Come on, Shiro-chan."

"Coming."

U_U

Rangiku looked up as Gin came into her room. "Hey. Why are you here so late?"

"How close are Toshiro and the Kurosaki girl?" He asked, settling onto the bed beside her.

"Very close. He goes to her for everything. What did you see today that made you ask that question?"

"He was very...comfortable with her. It was only once I got there that he got a touch uncomfortable."

"They're excellent together. He keeps her grounded and she makes him behave like a child." Rangiku pressed her hand on his, her thumb rubbing against the back of it. "I can't believe he didn't throw a tantrum about us worrying about him."

"She must have influenced him somehow." Rolling over, Gin grinned. "Now, shall we celebrate our dear son finally growing up?"


	8. Decorating Days

Toshiro watched the Kurosaki sisters decorate the pine tree in their living room, confusion written across his face. "So what is the point of this?"

"You've never done Christmas?" Yuzu sat back on her heels and stared at him. "Everyone decorates trees."

"Seireitei is pretty much purely Japanese. I'd be surprised if he did celebrate Christmas." Ichigo flopped onto the couch beside Toshiro, a bowl of popcorn, needles, and thread in his hands. "Here. Thread the needle and start stringing the popcorn. I'll do another one."

"What?" He looked up, still confused. "What is this for? You're putting food on the tree?"

"Of course! We also put candy canes on there!" At his raised eyebrow, Yuzu's eyes widened. "You don't know what candy canes are either."

"Not...really."

Karin sighed and tossed him the candy. "That's a candy cane. No one here is a big fan of peppermint so we usually get the funky flavors."

"Such as...?" Toshiro eyed the cane with distaste. "Why is it so shiny?"

"It's wrapped in plastic. You have to unwrap it, see?" Ichigo demonstrated on another one he took out of the box and began licking it. "Very simple, even for those of us who aren't geniuses."

"Genii." The white haired captain tried to imitate Ichigo to no avail. The plastic simply didn't want to tear. He imitated Karin, who was having the same problem, and bit into it, spitting the plastic into the black garbage bag between them. "That is disgusting."

"That's half the fun. Which one did I give you?"

"I think it's chocolate." Toshiro looked at the three siblings self-consciously. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're really cute when you're clueless." Yuzu giggled at the indignant look on his face and Karin whacked her. "Hey!"

"He isn't cute, he's a shinigami captain. They're supposed to be all badass and everything."

Ichigo snorted. "'Badass and everything'? Karin, have you ever seen any of the captains? Shinji? Kyoraku? And, no offense Toshiro, but Gin and Rangiku?"

"I will agree with you on that one. They may be my parents but they are downright embarrassing."

"That's the point of parents." Standing, Yuzu began to put colorful ornaments on the tree. "They're meant to be embarrassing."

"Pretty much. But if they're really so immature why are they captains?"

Toshiro lay back against the armrest, sprawling across the couch with the candy cane in his mouth. "Because they're good at what they do. Yes, they do have their quirks. So do I. But -"

"Boy do you have your quirks."

Shooting a glare at the dark haired girl, Toshiro continued, "They need some way to let loose. Captains and assistant captains work hard. There has to be some way for them to relax. So if Kyoraku-taicho chases women, or if Hirako-taicho constantly argues with Sarugaki-san, that is up to them."

"So what's your way to relax?" Yuzu asked. "Hey, Ichigo, can you put up the rest of the ornaments? I can't reach."

"Yeah, give me the pieces." The orange haired teen took the box of decorations and began to put them up. "And Toshiro, I guess that your parents' way of relieving stress is with each other?"

"At the moment, yes. Please do not go into details, I really don't need the imagery." He looked over at the tree. "Isn't that going to shed pine needles all over?"

"That's half the fun of Christmas, smelling pine needles for a week." Karin sat down smack in middle of the couch, narrowly missing Toshiro's legs. "But answer Yuzu's question: how do you de-stress?"

"I..."

She glared at him. "Come on, you can't give us the dirt on the other captains but not on yourself!"

"I don't really do anything." He crossed his legs and faced Karin. "I'm busy."

"You aren't that busy."

"I am."

"Then how do all the other captains have time to have hobbies?"

Toshiro shrugged and turned his attention to Ichigo and Yuzu, who were still trying to finish decorating the tree. "No, Ichi-nii, put it over there!"

"I am, Yuzu!"

"No you aren't!"

Karin turned to the captain beside her. "I want to go get something from the mall. Want to come and get away from the madness?"

"Sure. That sounds like a plan."

U_U

Karin watched Toshiro's face, a grin hovering at the corners of her lips. It was always fun to introduce him to something new, especially something he would never have encountered before in his life...or death. "Do you want to go sit on Santa's lap?"

"Excuse me? Do you think I'm a child, that I should sit on someone's lap?"

"No, Santa Claus is this guy who supposedly gives out presents, but everyone knows he's fake. People bring their kids to sit on his lap and tell him what gifts they want for Christmas. Sometimes parents dress up as him." She pulled him away from the area. Or at least, she tried to. "Toshiro."

"Why would they do that?"

"It's this whole thing for kids! They all believe in it until their parents tell them otherwise."

Toshiro looked at her with an evil grin on his face. "Did you?"

"What?"

"Did you believe in this Santa Claus?"

A bright red blush appeared on Karin's face. "Yeah..."

"Well then." He looked around. "What did you want to get?"

"Mmmm...you'll see." Grabbing his arm, she dragged him across the mall to a store and shoved a beanie into his hands. "Here. Try this on."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to." She watched as he pulled it on and adjusted it. "Wow. You look really good."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toshiro self consciously touched the hat. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's just a hat. Here, I'll get it for you. Rangiku will love it."

He rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about my parents."

"I know that. But she'd get a kick out of it." Karin pulled it off and lay it over her arm. Now that it wasn't on his head, Toshiro could see that the knit beanie was blue with white snowflakes.

While the dark-haired girl paid for the hat, Toshiro took the liberty of looking around. This 'mall' appeared to be a giant building with many stores inside. This store seemed to have accessories such as the aforementioned hat.

"Hey, Shiro, come on! I have other places that I want to hit. There's this new videogame that just came out, I want to get there before they're sold out." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the store. "I'm not sure if you come here all that often, but is there anything you want to get?"

"No. I don't need anything, not that I have any money on me."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Look, if you see something you want, tell me. I'll get it for you. Just tell me."

"Fine."

U_U

By the time they returned to the Kurosaki household, Karin's tomboy status was in question. Toshiro had never thought that someone like her could spend that much time shopping, but she had. Once they got inside he collapsed on the couch, bags strewn on the floor.

"You are such a wimp, you know that?" Karin playfully swatted the back of his head, grinning. "It's getting dark. Shouldn't you be getting over to Urahara?"

"Probably. Thank you for today." He stood up and bowed slightly. "It was...nice."

She raised an eyebrow. "'Nice'?"

"Fine. Fun." Rolling his eyes, he started for the door when Karin's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Toshiro." She ran her fingers through her hair, a sure sign that the great Karin Kurosaki was nervous. "I'm sorry this isn't wrapped, but...Merry Christmas."

He looked down at the beanie in his hands, the beanie he'd tried on earlier today, in the mall. "Oh. Thank...thank you."

"You're welcome." Hesitating for a minute, Karin leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "And that's my last present to you."

His face colored a light pink. "I didn't get you anything."

"Your presence is present enough. Now go home and spend some time with your family." She led him to the door and they parted.

U_U

Toshiro pressed a hand to his lips. That had felt...good. Not as terrifying as he'd thought it would be. He hadn't really seen it coming so soon, not with how Karin was, but he wasn't upset. Maybe in years past, but now? Now he was okay with it.

"Ready when you are, Hitsugaya-taicho," Urahara called from the other room.

"Thank you, Urahara-san." He took a deep breath and went through.

U_U

Karin dropped into a kitchen chair, her head in her hands. She'd kissed him. She'd actually done it. After a couple of years of holding back, she had finally listened to Yuzu's advice (Yuzu was the only person she'd take romantic advice from) and kissed him. And he hadn't slapped her, or freaked out, or any of the other things she'd been terrified about. He had seemed to...like it, even.

"Karin? Want to help me wrap my presents?" Yuzu shouted.

"Coming!" She yelled back.

U_U

"Oh, this is going to be so cute!" Rangiku gushed. She laughed as Gin glared at her.

"I feel ridiculous." The Squad Three captain was dressed in a Santa suit, pillows stuffed under his coat. "Are you sure Shiro-chan will like this?"

"I'm sure he won't, but we missed out on so much of his childhood, this is one thing I'm dying to do and we're going to do it."

Gin sighed and attempted to sit down. "Ran, I will blame everything on you when he freaks out and starts threatening to kill us all. Got it?"

"Of course. Men." She brushed her hand through her hair, surveying the room. There was a tree in the corner with presents underneath it, the couch was covered in a red and green blanket, and Santa-Gin was on the couch, a scowl on his face. "Smile, Gin. We're trying to give him a good time, not tell him that we resent doing embarrassing things for him."

"Fine. I'll try." Gin slumped back in an attempt to sit. "Why don't we get to have fun with Christmas too?"

Rangiku sat down on his lap and stroked the fake beard. "Toshiro won't be home for awhile and we have the time. Why don't we...?"

Gin grinned.

U_U

Letting out a tired breath, Toshiro pushed open the door to Rangiku and Gin's shared rooms. "I'm here," he called. Oddly enough, no one answered him. He had expected at least Rangiku to jump out as usual, asking about his visit to Karin. Not that he was going to tell her anything, of course. Some things you just didn't talk about with your mother. Or Rangiku in general, for that matter.

He walked down the hall and finally saw that the lights were on in the living room. "I was wondering-" Stopping dead in the doorway, he felt his mouth drop. "What in the name of Seireitei is going on?!"

There, on Santa's lap, sat Rangiku doing...things.

Toshiro's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor.

There are some things you really don't need to see your parents doing.

Especially if one of them is dressed as Santa.


	9. Nightmare Days

"Rangiku, it's happening again." Gin gently shook her arm, making the fuku-taicho sit up slowly. "He's shouting."

"No. I hate when this happens." She used one hand to brush her hair out of his eyes and the other to begin to get dressed. "This happens almost every night. There has to be some way to keep his nightmares away. I'm going to go talk to Unohana-taicho about at least getting him something to help him sleep. You wake him up and comfort him, okay?"

Gin stared at her blankly. "You want me to comfort him? He responds better to you than to me."

"You have to put in more effort. Now go wake him up." Rangiku patted his hand and left the room.

With a sigh, Gin began to prepare himself to go into his son's room.

U_U

Toshiro sat up quickly, his breathing harsh. "Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" His head twisted to look at Gin, who was seated on the bed beside him. "Ran-chan went to get you something to help you go back to sleep."

"I'm fine. You two don't need to get scared every time I have a bad dream."

"That wasn't just a bad dream. That was serious. And most of your nightmares are like that." Turning to face him, Gin cupped his son's chin. "We don't like seeing you in pain. You've been trying not to sleep and all that happens is that you have nightmares that are even worse."

"I have been sleeping." At Gin's cocked eyebrow, Toshiro glared. "I have!"

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much have you slept over the past week?"

"I...enough." Toshiro avoided his father's gaze. "I've been doing my work without a problem. There's no reason for you to worry."

Gin took a deep breath. The fact that Toshiro hadn't completely freaked out definitely bode well for him. "There is definitely something wrong with you. What are the nightmares about?"

"Nothing."

"Toshiro."

"It's nothing important," he amended. "Really. You don't have to worry. At all."

"You wake up screaming almost every night. I will certainly worry about you." Gin reached out and wrapped his arm around the child. The fact that Toshiro didn't protest, he even leaned into the embrace, worried him even more. "Shiro-chan."

"Mmm."

"You're still half asleep." Laying the child down to sleep, Gin tucked the comforter around him and kissed his forehead. "Get back to sleep. Ran-chan will be back with something to get you to stop dreaming. 'Kay?"

"'Kay." Toshiro pulled the blanket closer to himself and slowly drifted off.

U_U

Rangiku watched as Toshiro slept. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. This is my first time being a parent, too." Gin sighed and leaned back. "He should never have become a shinigami."

"You knew who he was. Why didn't you stop me when I brought him to the academy?"

"I never realized that he'd be so advanced that he would become a full-fledged shinigami so quickly. I was hoping that he would take a long time to learn everything he needed to know before becoming a fighter. Instead he became the youngest captain." Pulling a loose strand out of his haori, Gin looked over at his son. "I didn't count on his being so smart. He'd been brilliant as a baby, but becoming a shinigami is complex. But you shouldn't have taken him to the academy."

"I know. I just...What else could I have done? He was a child whose reitsu was leaking over to everyone. I didn't know what to do. I certainly couldn't take care of him." Rangiku brushed back a lock of white hair and traced the curve of his cheek. "Nanao and I kept a close eye on him. There was only so much we could do. Why didn't you do anything?"

"I'm not blaming you, Ran. I...what could I do? He hated me, you know that. I tried, once or twice, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"I-"

Toshiro suddenly sat up, his eyes wide, his breathing ragged. He looked around wildly. When his eyes landed on his parents, he sighed and sank back down on the bed. "Shiro? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Rangiku brushed her fingers through his hair gently. "Unohana-taicho gave me something to help you sleep. Do you think you can drink it?"

"Ran..." Gin pulled her away, whispering, "I know I'm not an expert on Toshiro-ness, but don't treat him like a child. He isn't one. Either give it to him or don't, but don't treat him like this."

"I...alright." A gleam flashed in her eye and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "You know what? You really do seem to get him more than I do. Nanao invited me to go to the World of the Living with her tomorrow to pick up that thing we discussed. Why don't you and Toshiro spend the day together?"

"W-what?!"

Rangiku patted his arm. "You'll be great." Turning back to Toshiro, she held out the cup. "Here. Drink."

"Thank you." He drank down the whole cup and settled back down on the bed. As he slowly fell asleep, Rangiku stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Can you stay with him for a little longer? I want to make sure that he stays asleep."

"Sure." Gin turned to his son as she left the room. He watched the child sleep for a few minutes and tentatively rested his hand on his side. Toshiro murmured and rolled over.

U_U

Toshiro sat up slowly and looked around. It appeared to be mid-morning, much later than he usually slept. For once he wasn't exhausted, he actually felt fairly well rested. After changing into his uniform, he pushed open the door to his room and made his way to the kitchen, where he found Gin cooking eggs.

"Ah. Good morning, Shiro-chan," the man called without turning around. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I suppose so." He sat down, watching Gin suspiciously. While he didn't remember everything that had happened the night before, he did remember Rangiku telling Gin to spend the day with him. "Are you going to be here all day?"

"Yup. Kira is in charge of the division for the time being until Yamamoto can figure out what to do with me, so that gives us plenty of time to spend together." Setting the plate of eggs on the table, Gin sat down across from his son. "There. Eat up. You look very thin. Have you been eating lately?"

"I'm fine. There is no reason to worry about me." Toshiro avoided his father's stern gaze, looking down at his hands. "I'm not hungry."

Gin sighed. "You are going to eat, Shiro-chan. I will not allow you to leave the table without eating."

"You can't force me to eat."

"Try me."

The white haired captain glared at him. "Not. Happening."

"Why are you so against eating?" Gin asked.

"I just don't want to."

"That isn't an answer."

"Yes, it is. I don't want to and I won't."

"Toshiro..."

"Don't 'Toshiro' me. I'm a captain in the Gotei 13. I can take care of myself and if I decide not to eat I am entitled to that decision." He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end. Gin stifled a chuckle at the sight of the oh-so-perfect captain with bedhead. "What are you laughing at now?"

"You. You look like you just woke up."

Toshiro glared at him again. "I did just wake up. I'm going to go take care of the paperwork for my division."

"No you are not. Rangiku told me that you're all caught up. You're staying with me for the day." Gin reached for the child's hand but Toshiro pulled away. "Stop being a brat."

"I am not a brat!"

Gin pressed his fingers to his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Look, I get it, you don't want to stay with a traitor. You don't have a choice in that. But here's what you do have a choice in: Either you can be mature and we can do something or you can be a brat and sit on the couch all day. It's your choice."

"Fine." Sticking a fork into the eggs, Toshiro reluctantly began to eat. Gin watched him until the boy snapped, "Will you please stop staring at me?"

"You can ask a little nicer."

"Then can you please stop watching me."

"Certainly, when you put it that way."

U_U

Once Toshiro had finally decided to finish eating breakfast, Gin led him into the living room. "I had Kurotsuchi set up a television for us. I thought it would be nice if we spent some time together."

"I already told you, I don't want to do anything!"

"Toshiro, I thought we talked about this. You said-"

"I said nothing. I simply ate because it was easier than dealing with you at the time." Toshiro sat down on the couch facing away from Gin. "Leave me alone."

Gin bit his lip. This was odd, even for Toshiro. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Do you really think that I believe that?"

"Not really."

"At least your brain isn't gone." Not getting a reaction, Gin settled behind his son and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Shiro-chan, what's wrong?"

"I told you before, nothing." But this time there was something in his voice that made Gin grasp his chin and turn him around. "What?!"

"I am your father. I know when you're upset. Lying to me won't help you."

Toshiro turned around, his hands limp in his lap. "You wouldn't understand."

"Really?" Gin met the teal gaze, his eyes wide open. "You think I of all people would not understand?"

"I don't..." Pulling his gaze away, Toshiro looked down again. "I don't know."

"Come here." The tall man wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "I know that you're upset about something and I want to help you. Look, I'm not as good at this as Ran-chan is, but I'm not completely useless."

"I never said you were."

Gin rolled his eyes. "I doubt that you would have noticed. But when you've been waking up every night screaming from nightmares that you won't talk about, I will definitely get worried. And I am. Worried, that is."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you worried about me? I've been taking care of myself for a long time. Getting parents now...there's no reason for you and Rangiku to be as worried as you are." Toshiro took a deep breath. "I don’t blame you. But nightmares are the least of my problems."

"They're affecting your psyche during the day now. I would not say that that is the least of your problems." Gin ran his fingers through his hair, debating on how to deal with this. One thing he didn't want to do was scare Toshiro off, not once the boy had finally decided to open up. "What are you dreaming about?"

"I'm..." He made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob and passed his hand over his face. "It's..."

"Spit it out, Toshiro."

"It's Aizen. And the Winter War." Toshiro pulled his knees to his chest, avoiding Gin's gaze again. "He...he gets close to me and - "

"Toshiro!" Gin grabbed at his son, whose eyes had clouded over. "Shhh. Don't talk if you can't. It's okay. I trust you."

"No, I think...I think you're right. I think I do need to talk about it. Maybe."

"Maybe a little later, then. How does some mindless television shows from the world of the living sound?"

Toshiro shrugged and turned back, facing forwards, away from his father. "I don't care."

"I know you very well. I'm sure you have some opinions. Are you telling me you have never looked at any of the shows?" Gin pointed the remote at the television, switching it on. "How about...a girl who's artificially inseminated?"

"What in Kami's name does that mean?"

"Ah...nevermind. Ran-chan will kill me for allowing you to watch that. What about this kid who's struck by lightning and can now run at the speed of light? Or this guy who was kept on a deserted island for five years and becomes this talented archer dude?"

"Whatever you want. I don't care."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "You don't care?"

"Not really."

"Then...I'm going to go with the superhero." Leaning back, Gin switched to the correct channel and wrapped an arm around Toshiro's shoulders.

After a couple of minutes, Toshiro lay his head on Gin's shoulder, making Gin smile softly.

U_U

"How did it go?" Rangiku asked, coming into the kitchen.

Gin looked up from the food he was preparing. "With Toshiro? I didn't get him to talk."

"Gin!"

"Look, I tried, but he freaked out. Instead I sat with him and we watched some television together. It was nice. He seemed to be okay with it." He set the umeboshi on a tray and started for the living room. "Care to join us?"

"Sure." The pair entered the room and Toshiro looked up. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi Rangiku." He turned back to the television, his attention lost.

Rangiku grinned. "So...do you know what today is?"

"Monday?"

"Well, Tuesday by now. It's 12:30 in the morning." Sitting down beside him, Rangiku pulled a wrapped box out of her bag. "Happy birthday Toshiro."

"What?!"

Gin laughed at the stunned look on his son's face. "Did you think we would forget? It's your first birthday with all three of us here, celebrating as a family. We're darn well going to remember."

"Are you upset?" Rangiku asked anxiously.

"I...no. I'm not. Really."

"Oh, Shiro-chan!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling Gin in, too. "One happy family."

"You're squishing me!"

"Let him open the present already, Ran-chan." Gin pulled his son out from Rangiku's embrace and handed him the gift. "Here ya go."

Toshiro looked down and immediately began to open the present. Gin hid a smile as he remembered giving a much younger Toshiro wads of gift wrap to keep him entertained while he was doing paperwork. Back then the tyke had been occupied for hours before he'd crawled back into Gin's arms, exhausted. Now he was a lot more mature and took apart the present carefully, keeping the paper in perfect condition.

"Well? Do you like it?" Rangiku leaned over to watch Toshiro's reaction. His mouth dropped open. "Surprised?"

"I...yes. A little." He looked down at the canvas in his hands. It was a canvas print of a picture Karin had snapped on one of her numerous trips here of himself, Rangiku, and Gin sitting outside. He remembered this one very well. Karin had taken the picture without anyone knowing so that it looked 'natural' (her words, not his). Toshiro was half leaning on Gin's shoulder, his eyes closed. Gin was looking down at him, a soft look in his open blue eyes. And Rangiku? Rangiku was popping up behind them, a scheming look on her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and cupped his cheek. "I know you aren't comfortable with everything that's going on, but this..."

"I like it."

"Good."

U_U

Rangiku looked over at Gin as the two got ready for bed. "What did the two of you watch this afternoon? He was so calm and relaxed."

"It was some superhero show from the world of the living. He enjoyed it." Gin stretched and got into the bed. "It was the best choice I could find."

"What were the other ones?"

"Mmm?"

"What were the other choices?"

Gin froze. "Um...nothing major."

"Gin..."

"Rangiku..."

"If you don't tell me now, I will make you sleep on the couch for the next month."

He scratched the back of his head. "One was a show about a guy stuck on an island for five years who becomes an incredible fighter and vigilante."

"That doesn't sound so bad. What else?"

"Um...One about a virgin who gets artificially inseminated?" He looked at her worriedly. "But we didn't watch it!"

"You are in so much trouble." Glaring at him, Rangiku sat down on the bed. "Good night."

"Good night." Gin shut the light and they quieted down. After a few minutes, he said, "Toshiro liked the gift, right?"

"I think so. It was perfect. We didn't make as big a deal as we wanted, but..."

"That was exactly what he wanted."

"Right."


	10. Heat Days

Rangiku brushed her fingers through Toshiro's pale locks. "Is he still asleep?" Gin came in and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Unohana-taicho said that he'd be exhausted for most of the day if the weather stays like this." She pressed a wet cloth to his face, cooling his heated skin. "He's so warm."

"He has an ice zanpakuto. Of course he'll suffer in the heat." Gin kissed her gently and looked down at his son. "He'll be okay. He's survived everything else. A little heat won't kill him."

"I know. But this is the worst heat wave Seireitei has ever had. Even Rukia is being affected."

Gin wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, Ran. He's strong."

"Yes, I know, but -”

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Renji stuck his head into the room, his red hair sticking to his forehead from the heat. "My captain asked to speak with you."

"I..." She exchanged a look with Gin, reluctance etched across her features.

"Whatever Byakuya wants from her he can tell me." Going to the door, Gin cast one last glance at Toshiro. "Send me a hell butterfly if anything changes. Good or bad."

"Of course. Thank you."

U_U

Gin raised an eyebrow at Byakuya. "You want to send them to the Kurosaki family?"

"Yes. The world of the living has a device called an 'air conditioner', I believe, and that can cool Hitsugaya-taicho and Rukia." The tall captain looked down his nose at Gin. "I assume that your son is suffering as my sister is?"

"I would say so. Do you want me to take them, then?"

"Please. I cannot be spared from my duties." He paused for a moment and continued, "Has Yamamoto-soutaicho discussed returning to the third division captaincy with you?"

"Not yet. I've been summoned to meet with him tomorrow afternoon, so I suppose we'll find out then." Gin stood up and started for the door. "Is Rukia still conscious?"

"Of course. Hitsugaya-taicho is not?"

"Toshiro can barely stay awake for more than ten minutes. The heat is making him sluggish."

Byakuya's expression didn't change but Gin could tell he was concerned. "It may be the best idea to send him to Kurosaki. He does not sound -”

"I know. Rangiku is worried as well. Thank you for the idea. I'll go collect Rukia and bring the two of them to Ichigo."

"Thank you."

U_U

Ichigo pulled open the door to find Ichimaru, Rukia, and Toshiro on his doorstep. "Hi?"

"I apologize. This was Byakuya's idea, but I do agree with it. There's a heat wave in Seireitei, and -”

"No problem. I'll take care of them." Ichigo moved over and opened the door wider, allowing them to come inside. "My father will be home in a few minutes. He's a doctor, he can keep an eye on them."

"Thank you." Casting Toshiro one last worried glance, Gin turned to the door. "Keep an eye on them."

"I know what to do for heat sickness. I'm not an idiot. Have either of them shown any signs?" The substitute shinigami brought him to the door. "Other than exhaustion, I mean. I can see that much."

"Toshiro was sweating a lot earlier, Rangiku told me." He paused in the doorframe, looking at Ichigo. "Take good care of them. If you hurt Toshiro..."

"I know, you'll run me through with Shinso. Relax. He isn't a baby. Neither of them are." Ichigo pushed Gin out of the house. "Go to Rangiku. She'll want to see you. Toshiro will probably blow up once he wakes up enough to see you worrying about him."

"You're probably right."

Once Gin finally left, Ichigo went back into the living room and looked at the two shinigami on the couch. Rukia glared at him. "I occasionally find my brother's care rather stifling. But this isn't so bad."

"Yeah. Now I'm stuck with you, midget."

"Hey! I'll have you know- “

"Why is Toshiro Hitsugaya on our couch?" Isshin boomed from the doorway.

"How do you even know who he is?"

Isshin shrugged. "He was my third seat, way back when. I don't think he knows I'm your father yet."

"Great. So now he can deal with even more problems." Ichigo sprawled across the couch beside Toshiro, who was staring off into space. "Yo. Toshiro."

"What?" The white haired captain raised his head a bit and looked around. "Shiba-taicho...?"

"Heat exhaustion?" At Ichigo's nod, his father sighed. "Sit tight, Toshiro. Let me go get you something to drink. Rukia, are you feeling okay?"

"Much better now that I'm cooler, thank you." Rukia sat down primly beside Ichigo. "I think Hitsugaya-taicho is worse off than I am because of Hyorinmaru’s power."

"He is." Going to the kitchen, Isshin returned with two glasses of cold sports drink and handed one to Toshiro. "Drink that. Not too fast, I don't want to overload your system. Rukia, you too."

After a few more minutes, Isshin pressed the back of his hand to Toshiro's forehead. "Looks like you're cooling down. Now Ichigo, what exactly did you mean by 'more problems'?"

"His parents are Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto. Why do you know him?" Karin entered the room and sat down beside Toshiro, who was beginning to become aware of his surroundings. "Hi."

"Rukia and I are going to go upstairs. I'm not staying for the show." Ichigo and Rukia stood up, heading for the stairs.

"Fine. Go ahead." Turning back to his daughter, Isshin continued, "I was a shinigami captain before I met Masaki. Toshiro here was my third seat and did the work of a fukutaicho plus. Since his zanpakuto is ice related..."

"Heat exhaustion. I figured as much."

Toshiro sat all the way up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here, for that matter?"

"I live here. That happens to be my daughter you're dating."

"We aren't dating!"

Isshin chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, that's what you all say. Now, Toshiro, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why -”

"Don't interrupt me. Right now I'm a doctor and you're sick." Bending down to his former subordinate's level, he met his teal gaze. "Are you feeling nauseous or dizzy? Any pain? Your heart rate and temperature seem alright, although your temperature should be a bit lower than a normal human's because of Hyorinmaru."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Toshiro exploded. 

"And that's why we went upstairs!"

"I know that!" Isshin shouted back. "Shiro, I know you don't like being babied, but heat sickness is serious. You have to work with me."

"I have a headache and I'm a bit dizzy. Happy now?" He slouched against the couch and considered the sports drink. "This is disgustingly sweet. And I would still like to know why you are here."

"That is a long story and not one for right now. But if I could've come back I would have. I didn't abandon you."

"Dad..."

Isshin ignored her. "Neither did your parents. They both must have had their reasons."

"I've come to terms with that. Your insight is not needed, especially when you disappeared for over twenty years." Turning his back on his former captain, Toshiro sipped the drink slowly, beginning to feel a little better. "Did Gin happen to say when he's coming back?"

"I don't think so but I wasn't down here." She pressed her hand against his cheek. "You're still very cool. Are you nauseous?"

"Karin..."

"I know, you're fine. But you said that you have a headache and you're dizzy. Plus I don’t want you to puke on the floor."

Toshiro sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. "I won't vomit. I haven't eaten all day. The only thing I've had has been water and this disgusting beverage."

"What?!" Karin looked over at her father, her eyes wide. "Toshiro, you need to eat and drink. What kind of a moron are you?"

"You stay here. I'll go get you something to eat. Karin, go show him where to shower." Isshin grabbed his arm and pulled Toshiro to his feet. "You go take a cold shower. Ichigo should have some old clothes you can borrow."

U_U

Isshin watched his daughter and his former third seat sitting together on the couch, eating macaroni and cheese. Toshiro's color was beginning to go back to normal and he appeared to be feeling better. Feeling eyes on him, the white haired captain raised his head. "What, Shiba-taicho? Or is it Kurosaki-sensei now?"

"Whatever is more comfortable for you. I know this is odd." He pulled out a thermometer and stuck it into Toshiro's mouth as he opened it to ask a question. "Close your mouth and put that under your tongue. I'll take that out in a minute. I need to check your temperature, make sure you're cooling down."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and waited quietly until Isshin pulled out the thermometer. "I feel fine."

"Headache? Dizziness?"

"Not really. I have a slight headache but no dizziness. Can I stop drinking now?"

"I won't be on top of you about drinking but you have to drink at least a little bit. You need to stay hydrated even if you're feeling fine." Isshin patted Toshiro's head and ruffled his hair, making the child scowl. "You're still the cutest! And you will become my son!"

"Goat-chin!"

"My little Karin is all grown up! And so is my Shiro-chan! Now -”

Karin kicked him in the face and he dropped to the floor. "Shut up already. Before Toshiro decides to run you through. He's supposed to be resting, not dealing with his nutcase captain."

"Isn't he your father?"

"If he's being stupid I reserve the right to kick him. Ichigo does the same thing. Actually, he once tricked my father to jump out the window." She leaned over, poking Isshin. "Hm. I think I may have knocked him out. Oh well. He'll live."

Toshiro felt his eyebrows jump up to his hair. "And this is the family model you kept telling me to emulate?"

"I did tell you that my family is crazy. Ichigo and my father are only part of it."

"Okay..."

"Aw, come on, are you telling me that you've never had the urge to smack Gin or Rangiku?" Karin fixed him with a skeptical look, making him shrug. "No way."

"I've never actually done it. They can be annoying sometimes but I've never hit or kicked anyone. I spat watermelon seeds at Momo once, though, if that counts."

The darker haired twin groaned. "I've got a goody two shoes on my hands. What will you do once you have siblings?"

"Who said anything about siblings?"

"Um...do you really think your parents won't have more kids?"

"No..."

"What do you think they do when you sleep?"

Toshiro's face turned bright red. "I try not to think about it..."

"They're probably going to have at least one more kid." Sniggering, Karin punched his shoulder. "Now that'll be fun to see. You as a big brother. Hitsugaya-taicho, babysitter extraordi-"

The pillow hit her square in the mouth.

U_U

"What the heck happened here!?!?" Ichigo exploded.

Karin looked around the room. Isshin was flung into a corner, forgotten (He was a doctor, he could take care of himself, couldn't he?). Toshiro was sitting on the couch, his face red and covered in feathers. Well, when she said sitting on the couch, it was more like he was sitting on the frame of the couch. There wasn't much left of it by now.

"Toshiro threw a pillow at me."

"He threw a pillow at you." Ichigo surveyed the damage, a dangerously calm look on his face. "And what did you do, throw the couch at him?"

Rukia ran her hand through her hair. "You two do not exactly work well together, do you? Hitsugaya-taicho, what did she say to offend you?"

"She insinuated that my parents may...procreate." Blushing, he clasped his hands in his lap. "It devolved into this."

"You two can now clean this place up. Shove Dad into a closet or something."

"Of course Ichigo."

Toshiro knelt down on the floor and began to clean up. A few seconds later, Karin joined him. "Sorry. Ichigo usually isn't like this."

"Oh! Toshiro! I didn't know you'd come over."

"Hello Yuzu."

As Yuzu came into the room, Karin saw that there were a bunch of girls behind her. "Um, sis...?"

"What's wro...Oh!" Yuzu took a step back. "I think they had way too much fun in here."

"Hey, if you have any ice cream we can just stay in the kitchen." A redhead stuck her head into the room and surveyed the mess. “Guess we’re not coming in here anytime soon.”

“No, I guess not.” Shooting her twin a dirty look Yuzu shepherded everyone into the kitchen, leaving the mess behind.

“I apologize,” Toshiro said quietly.

“Why? I did it too. You don’t have to apologize for everything that happens.” A cheeky grin appeared on Karin’s face. “I’m really going to have to teach you about having siblings. You always,  _always_  blame the other one.”

“Karin!!”


	11. Fight Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! It's been...a lot longer than I meant it to be. I've been really busy with college work and time kinda got away from me :( But I hope to post a few chapters today, and have a new one ready sometime this week!
> 
> Enjoy!

Brushing a hand across his forehead, Toshiro Hitsugaya looked around. His division was fighting a bunch of Hollows and were badly outnumbered, but he knew they'd been trained well. At least, he hoped so.

He ducked a blow from a Hollow and drew Hyorinmaru. A few more Hollows began to converge upon him but that didn't matter very much. He and Hyorinmaru could defeat them easily, there wasn't a reason to do bankai.

Of course, what probably would have helped would have been if there were some shingami backing him. One captain against twenty Hollows? Piece of cake, as Karin would say. But there were five Menos in the mix now. That...that would be a touch more complicated.

Toshiro dodged a few ceros, ducked a couple of blows, and easily dispatched the fifteen Hollows. But while he was finishing up with the final Hollow a Menos crept up behind him. Luckily he was able to avoid getting his head taken off but now the other Menos had taken notice of him.

"Shiro!" Gin jumped into the fray, Shinso unsheathed in his hand. He maneuvered until he was back to back with his son.

Father and son fought until all the Menos' were defeated. As soon as the last one was gone, Gin turned around and began to pat Toshiro down. "Stop that!"

"I'm just making sure you're okay. You could have been hurt." Gin sat back on his heels. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. There is no reason for you to concern yourself." Turning away, Toshiro sheathed Hyorinmaru and began to walk away.

"You're coming back with me, Toshiro."

"No I am not."

Gin sighed. "Yes, you are. I've already checked with Ran-chan. She said that you have nothing pressing to take care of. You're going to stay with me for the afternoon so that I can make sure that you're as okay as you say you are."

"Fine, if it will make you stop driving me crazy about it from now on." Toshiro followed the taller captain back to third, a scowl on his face. "What am I supposed to do here? You can't stick me in a corner with a toy."

Gin stifled a laugh, brushing his hand through his son's hair. "I have a bit of paperwork to do but as soon as I'm finished we can go for dinner. Sounds good?"

"No."

"Toshiro..."

"I don't want to sit in your office like a child. I'm a captain."

"I can see that." Straddling a chair, Gin met his son's eyes. "What do you want to do then? You're still staying here. I want to keep an eye on you."

"Why? I've fought before and you've never cared."

"Why do you think I didn't care?"

"What?"

"Why do you think I didn't care? Rangiku kept an eye on you even though she didn't know you were her son because you're a child." He took a deep breath. "I watched you while you were in the academy and afterwards. Whenever you wound up in fourth I came to check on you. I was there when you killed your first Hollow, Toshiro. So don't say that I never cared."

"Oh." Toshiro fell silent and sat down on the chair beside Gin.

Gin looked down at him and then began to do paperwork. After a few minutes he felt his son lean over to take a clean sheet of paper and a pen. He turned his head to find the child sketching. Hiding a grin, he went back to his paperwork to finish up.

U_U

Toshiro felt himself being shaken awake and rubbed his eyes. Judging by the fact that Hyorinmaru hadn't warned him and he hadn't reacted to the touch, he had to assume that it was Gin. He stretched, feeling his muscles pop.

"You are entirely too young for that. Come on. Is there anything you want to eat?" Gin took the young captain's hand and helped him up. "Is anything bothering you? You did get hit pretty hard."

"I'm fine. I'll have bruises tomorrow but nothing I haven't had before." Catching sight of the paper he'd been drawing on, he grabbed it and made to crumple it, but Gin plucked it out of his grasp. "Hey!"

"You have real talent. Why would you throw this away?" The tall man held the paper out of reach and looked at it. "Where is this?"

Toshiro shrugged and sat back down on the chair, his arms crossed. "Can we either leave or can I return to my division?"

"We'll leave now. I have an apartment in the world of the living-"

"You what?!"

Gin winced. "While I was with Aizen I made arrangements in case I had to run. I assumed he wouldn't look for me in the world of the living. Now it's a good place to go to think."

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"If that's the way you want to look at it..."

U_U

"Twenty minutes? Good. Thank you." Gin hung up the phone and looked over at Toshiro, who was curled up on the couch. "Food will be here in twenty minutes."

"I heard."

"Shiro?" Sitting down beside his son, Gin wrapped an arm around him. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing. You fell asleep earlier and you don't seem like yourself."

Toshiro looked up. "I told you I'm fine. You have to stop worrying about me."

"And like I told you, you are my son and I will always worry about you." Gin stuck his fingers beneath his son's chin and tilted his head up. "Did you hurt your head?"

"No."

"Arms?"

"No."

"Legs?"

"No."

Gin sighed. "Do I have to go through every part of your body to get an answer?"

"Yes?"

"Shiro..."

"Stop calling me that already!" Toshiro exploded. Gin felt a wave of relief at hearing his crabby son being himself again. "I am not an infant and you cannot call me that!"

"Ran and I called you that when you were born. It was our pet name for you."

Toshiro fell silent. "I'm sorry," he said quietly a few minutes later.

"You didn't know. And I know that this bothers you a lot, for some reason." Gin sat down on the couch beside Toshiro and rubbed his shoulder. "Will you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I told you before, I'm fine."

"I know you did. But you're in pain." He gently poked his son's ribs, eliciting a gasp. "Toshiro..."

"It's nothing." But the pained look on Toshiro's face said otherwise. "One of the Menos hit me harder than the other ones. It's only bruised."

Gin pulled up the t-shirt he'd insisted Toshiro wear and sucked in a sharp breath. A bruise twice the size of his hand spread across the child's ribs, a livid purple blotch. "This isn't nothing. This needs ice. And I'd be surprised if you don't have a broken rib or two."

"This isn't the worst I've had. It doesn't hurt so much." Toshiro pulled his shirt back down and leaned against the arm of the couch. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will. That doesn't stop me from trying to take care of you." The doorbell rang and Gin stood up. "That should be the food. You stay there."

He came back a couple of minutes later with two steaming bowls of ramen and a platter of onigiri. "Half of these are umeboshi, the rest are mixed. Here's your regular ramen."

"Thank you."

U_U

Gin gently pressed the ice pack to Toshiro's side, ignoring his hiss of pain. "I know, it hurts worse than before. It will help with the pain in the long run."

"You aren't Unohana-taicho."

"I'm not an imbecile either. Where do you think you get your brains from?" Pointing the remote at the television, Gin switched it on and began to flip through the channels. "Most captains know basic emergency medical care. I would assume that you know that, too."

Toshiro shrugged and turned away. He silently picked at the last onigiri on his plate, not eating any of it. Finally, he asked, "How old was I when you send me to Momo and Granny?"

"Six months old." Gin looked at his son, surprised by the question. "That was when you started to show signs of superior intelligence."

"What do you mean?"

"You started asking for Rangiku. As far as I knew infants should not be talking." He leaned back, still facing Toshiro. "It was a week after Rangiku had lost her memories. Nanao found her, afterwards, and that was when the two of them became close friends. After a week I realized that I couldn't take care of an infant while being a spy, especially if you were that smart. I decided to bring you to my mother, who was already taking care of a young girl at the time. I never thought that you would have to go to the academy at such a young age, nor that Ran would be the one to bring you there."

"You left me with my grandmother?" Toshiro's eyes were wide, and Gin was confused by the question.

"Yes, why?"

"I..." He took a deep breath and continued. " I always thought you just left me. I didn't realize..."

"You didn't realize that I left you with family," Gin finished. "I would never have left you with a stranger. What kind of heartless bastard do you think I am?"

"You always appeared to be the bad guy, to everyone. Why would I think otherwise?"

Gin thought about it and then ran his fingers through Toshiro's hair. "I don't blame you. I suppose, in a way, I understand. That was the image I cultivated. The only people who ever saw through that, especially once Rangiku lost her memories and I gave you up, was Rangiku herself, Kyoraku, and Juushiro. You hated Aizen for some reason and by extension, myself."

"I suppose." Toshiro let out a quiet breath, leaning his head against Gin's arm. At Gin's sharp intake of breath, he looked up. "Is there a problem?"

"No. Not at all." Resting his hand against his son's head, he pulled him against his side. He looked out the window, surprised to see how dark it had become while they'd been eating and talking. "Are you - "

Looking down, Gin felt a rusty smile spread across his face. Toshiro had his head resting against his arm, his hand holding Gin's. Gin carefully picked him up and brought him to the sparse bedroom. Putting him down, he whispered quietly, "Sleep well, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro sighed contently and rolled over.

U_U

Rangiku rested her chin on Gin's shoulder and watched her sleeping son. "See? You aren't a horrible parent. You two went a whole day without killing each other," she whispered softly.

"It was a close thing." The pair went into the living room and sat down together. "I think I set him straight on some facts."

"Such as?"

"He was under the impression that I didn't care about him in the least." Gin leaned over, pulling a couple of beers from the mini-fridge beside the couch. "If possible, I want him to go to fourth tomorrow: I didn't realize until we were eating that he was hit by a Menos. He has a large bruise on his side."

"It isn't the first time and it won't be the last. He'll be okay." Taking a swig of the cold beer, Rangiku lay against Gin's arm. "We're not the world's worst parents, are we?"

Gin shook his head. "We can't be worse than your former taicho, and the Kurosaki children don't seem to be too damaged. Emphasis on the word 'too'. At times Ichigo Kurosaki worries me."

Laughing, Rangiku punched his shoulder. "Toshiro is nothing like any of those three. I don't think we could've done a bad job with him even if we had raised him. He's naturally a good kid."

"He is."

They drank together in silence for a few minutes until Rangiku broke it. "Do you ever wish we had raised him?"

"If the world wouldn't have been the way it was, with Aizen and the Gotei 13. But it wasn't like that. You had lost your memories, Aizen was on top of me, and Toshiro...Toshiro was too smart. He already recognized that you were gone. I couldn't keep him, not if he would have been in danger." Gin took a drink, his gaze somewhere in the distance. "At times...at times I wish we would never have been in Seireitei."

"I've felt the same." Leaning against Gin's shoulder, Rangiku continued, "We would have had a normal life. Toshiro would have been a normal child. Still brilliant, but at least he would have had his parents."

"No one would have tried to kill him or us. It would have been peaceful."

Rangiku laughed. "Not Toshiro's speed at all."

"Not really." Gin let out a quiet sigh. "I suppose this was better for him."

"But he would have had a normal childhood. Grow up, make mistakes, have feelings..." Rangiku set her beer down on the low table before them. "Date Karin, have Ichigo go all berserk older brother on him..."

"I don't think he really misses that aspect of normal life."

They sat in silence until Gin heard a sound from the bedroom. "Not nightmares. Not again."

"No, it isn't a nightmare. He's just moving around. He does that a lot." Rangiku stood up and quietly crept into the bedroom, Gin close behind her. "See? He's talking in his sleep. It's normal."

"I don't know how normal it is. Sleeptalking?" Gin brushed through the sleeping child's hair. "He's a little old for that."

"He's been through a lot. Let him have some weird habits."

"I suppose."

U_U

Toshiro poked his head out of the room, disoriented. He'd woken up confused, not knowing where he was, until he remembered what had happened the day...night before.

He padded into the living room, rubbing his eyes. To his surprise, he found his parents asleep on the couch, Rangiku curled into Gin's arms.

: _You should not be so surprised. They were both worried about you._ : Hyorinmaru said.

: _I know that. I suppose I've made my peace with them._ :

He turned around and went back to the room, leaving his parents behind.


	12. Frozen Days

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked. She had opened the door to find Toshiro Hitsugaya standing on the doorstep. Despite the snow outside, he was only wearing a light sweater over a t-shirt and jeans. "It's freezing outside. Do you not know what a coat is?"

He gave her a flat stare. "My zanpakuto is an ice type. The cold doesn't bother me."

"Anyway!" Yuzu sang out from the kitchen.

At Toshiro's raised eyebrow, Karin rolled her eyes. "'The cold doesn't bother me anyway' is a line from a popular song from some American movie. Yuzu and about half my class is obsessed with that stupid movie."

"We are not! And let him in, Karin! It really is cold outside. And we're not all Elsa."

"Another thing from this movie?" Toshiro followed Karin into the warm living room, where Ichigo was glued to the TV with a video game. "Kurosaki."

"Toshiro." Without taking his eyes away from the screen Ichigo waved to the short captain. "You'll freeze out there if you don't wear a coat. Rangiku let you out like that?"

"She doesn't know I'm here. Ichimaru was the only one there when I left." He sat down beside him and looked at the screen with interest. "What is the goal of this game?"

"No. You are not playing that. I don't want to have to try to beat your high score." Karin grabbed Toshiro's arm. "Let's go. Yuzu should have something in the kitchen for us."

"I'm making cookies. Do you want to join me?" The blonde twin waved the spatula at them, splattering the pair with batter. "I could use a hand."

"No than- Actually, why not?" Toshiro froze as Karin shot him a scary grin. "You can make Hyorinmaru-shaped cookies."

"I am beginning to think that you are as insane as the rest of your family. And I mean that in all seriousness."

Yuzu laughed. "That's what we all say. Who's Hyorinmaru, anyway?"

"My zanpakuto - my sword. In his released form he looks like a dragon." He leaned over the mixer, making a face. "That's...?"

"That will eventually be cookies. I haven't added the flour yet." Shoving the bag towards him, Yuzu motioned to the bowl. "Three cups, please."

"What cup? You have several."

Karin snorted water out her nose. "A cup is a measurement. It's over there, the thing with the blue handle. Fill it three times and empty it into the mixing bowl."

Toshiro glared at her and began to fill the cup. "I don't understand why you think this is quite so funny. I'm a captain. I don't cook or bake."

"That's rather obvious." Yuzu leaned over to take three eggs. "It's very simple. I taught Ichigo to cook a little. Karin I'm still working on."

"And that's also rather obvious." Shooting Karin a dirty look, he poured the final cup of flour in. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Grease the pans."

"What the who?"

"Karin, show him. You can do that much, right?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I'm not an idiot."

"Sometimes I doubt that." Toshiro ducked a punch from the darker haired twin. "What should I do?"

"Get the yellow can that says 'Pam'. Point it at the pan and press down on the piece on top. Karin, I don't know why you couldn't explain that to him." The blonde Kurosaki quickly poured in some milk and turned on the mixer. "Come on Toshiro! Don't be such a wuss, just spray the pan."

"Which way do I point it?"

"Towards the pan, obviously."

Toshiro gave her an icy glare. "That much I know. I'm not stupid. But I don't know which side is the front."

"The side with the hole. It's really not rocket science." Karin finished her glass of water and turned the canister around. "There. Pointing it at your face is probably not a great idea."

"Probably?"

"Definitely, more like."

Yuzu leaned over to the pair. "Will you two get back to helping me out? I didn't ask you to help to just sit and do nothing."

"I never agreed to help you." Karin crossed her arms and sat down on the table. "Just use Toshiro. He's a fast learner. Or at least, he should be. He's a genius."

"Will you kindly stop doing that?"

"Yeah, Karin, it's a bit nasty already. Let him be." Ichigo entered the room and ruffled Toshiro's hair, making the captain wince away.

"You're really mean to him."

Karin threw her hands in the air. "I'm done. You people can go bake cookies by yourselves. I'll just eat it at the end."

"Fine. Go enjoy yourself while you blow up aliens. We're going to make cookies." Yuzu crossed her arms and looked away, her nose in the air.

Toshiro gave her a plaintive look, to which Karin smirked and mouthed, 'Your problem.'

**U_U**

Ichigo flopped onto the couch as Toshiro did the same across from him. "Your sister is brutal."

"Which one?"

"It applies to both of them." Toshiro rubbed his forehead, rubbing more flour into his hair. "I've decided that you're all insane."

"You worked with my dad for years. You think my family is normal?"

"Yuzu appeared to be well balanced."

"Yuzu can be crazy when she wants to. She's just a little better at pretending to be normal." Tossing the white-haired Shinigami a controller, Ichigo turned on the TV. "Do you want to play?"

Toshiro shrugged. "Karin said not to, something about beating high scores."

"Hey, Ichi-nii, Karin and I are going to go pick up supper. Is ramen good for you?" Yuzu asked, poking her head into the room.

"Yeah, sounds good. Toshiro?"

"I don't care. Ramen would be fine with me."

"Great. We'll be back in about half an hour or so."

Ichigo started up the game as soon as the door slammed. "The goal of this is to kill everything in sight. I have a character on here, but you can make your own. Each of the buttons do a different move and when they're pressed in different combinations they do more powerful moves."

"Seems simple enough."

"Good." They played in silence for a while, Toshiro quickly getting the hang of the game. Finally, between two rounds, Ichigo paused the game.

"Hey!"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Toshiro sighed. "What?"

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Yes. I left a note on my desk, Gin's desk, and wrapped around Rangiku's favorite bottle of sake. You don't have to worry about them coming to destroy your house." He slumped back against the couch. "Can you turn it back on?"

"No. You can't keep running away. You've been here more often ever since you found out." Seeing that Toshiro had worked out how to resume the game, Ichigo plucked the controller out of his grasp. "Will you listen to me?!"

"I did listen to you. And now I would like you to leave me alone to do what I want with my business. This is between my parents and I, not you. Just because soutaicho agrees to have you come to Seireitei and destroy everything in sight does not mean that you can barge into my personal business." Toshiro angrily glared at the orange-haired teen. "I came to visit Karin, not to run away. You do not know everything, Kurosaki. Do not pretend that you do."

Ichigo stared at the short captain. He'd never seen him so upset. At him, at least. Toshiro had been angry with Aizen, Tousen, and… Gin and had done his best to destroy them, but Ichigo…he'd never gotten that upset at Ichigo. But then again, if he'd calmed down around Gin then Ichigo had a chance at getting the child to relax. "Okay. Fine. Here." He tossed his back the controller and turned the game back on. They continued quietly until the girls came back.

"Hello!" Yuzu sang out. Karin followed more sedately, setting the bags of takeout on the counter. "So, the ramen place was closed. We got pastries instead."

"Pastries instead of real food? Good job, Yuzu." Ichigo shut down the game and set the controller on the side. "Good thing Dad isn't home, he'd flip. You okay with this Toshiro?"

"I don't care. It's food. Turn the game back on."

Karin whacked Ichigo. "I said don't let him play! He gets hooked on these things and won't go off."

"He's-"

"He's sitting right here you know." Toshiro unfolded himself from the couch and stood up. "Do you need help getting anything, Yuzu?"

"Thank you! Yes, I need someone to help me with the hot cocoa."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Hot cocoa?"

"Yeah. You and Toshiro have never seen Frozen, so I made Karin wait for me to pick it up from the video store. Hot cocoa goes well with the movie _and_ with pastries." Yuzu grabbed Toshiro's arm and pulled him into the kitchen, leaving Ichigo and Karin behind.

"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into, does he?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably not. But Toshiro can take care of himself. If he can deal with a whole division he can deal with one girl." She crashed down on the couch and rested her legs on the arm. "Plus, he knows how to cook. He can hold his own against Yuzu."

"Hope so."

**U_U**

" _Let it go…_ "

"I don't get this. There's…a talking snowman, a reindeer, and a girl who can make ice castles?" Toshiro cradled his hot mug in his lap, a confused look on his face. "I don't know anyone in Seireitei who can make a talking snowman."

"What, and the ice castle is easier to make?" Yuzu quipped. Seeing Toshiro's shrug, she continued, "You can do it?"

"If I truly wanted to, probably. I don't think that it would be too hard. It would take a long time and I would be exhausted by the end of it, but I am physically able to do it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, between you and Rukia you can take care of the whole Arendelle. You could probably freeze Seireitei with barely a thought." At Toshiro's sudden blush, he raised an eyebrow. "Have you done that? Seriously?"

"I…may have been a little drunk. And upset. And Rangiku thought that it would be funny to make it snow in Seireitei. And like I said, I was a bit drunk. My power was a little out of control."

"That's incredible!" Yuzu started laughing loudly, making Karin punch her shoulder. "Ow! Hey!"

"You could have frozen someone to death!" Turning on the boy next to her, Karin angrily punched him, too. "That's why Elsa ran away! Haven't you been watching?!"

The other three people in the room stared at the dark haired Kurosaki. Karin blushed and nervously laughed, toying with her hair. "A-anyway, you were a little drunk?"

"Yeah, I thought you don't do alcohol," Ichigo added. He figured that letting the matter of Karin drop was a better idea for now, unless he wanted to get punched, too. "What were you even doing at a bar?"

"I was not at a bar!" Toshiro exploded. "I was in my office and Rangiku, Gin, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Abarai, and a bunch of other people barged in. Next thing I knew I was in Fourth with Unohana-taicho glaring at me and demanding that I fix the weather."

"That…does not sound fun." Remembering the Fourth division's captain, Ichigo shivered. "You were able to unfreeze everything, right?"

"Yeah, what –"

"Shut up you two! You're going to miss the whole movie!"

**U_U**

Karin gently leaned against Toshiro's arm. "Enjoyed the movie?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. It wasn't too awful."

"See? Not everything is awful." Yuzu stood up to leave, gathering the discarded mugs. Ichigo was asleep on the couch, snoring softly. "I'll go wash the dishes. You should get home, Toshiro. Ran-chan and Ichimaru-san are sure to be worried."

"I'll leave in a couple of minutes. Thank you." Toshiro gave her a soft grin and turned back to Karin. As soon as the blonde left, he whispered, "This was nice."

"What was?"

"Spending time together. Without anything blowing up or your father barging in or anyone interfering." He tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his nerves calming as she accepted it. It was now or never. "I…doyouwannagoonadatewi'me?"

"What?" Karin bit the inside of her cheek, suddenly nervous.

"Do you…do you want to go on a date with me? If you don't want to, it's okay, I just –"

Karin took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "That's my answer," she whispered.

"Then…next week? Monday?" Toshiro nervously rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "I'll pick you up after school?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." She pressed one last kiss to his cheek and stood up. "Now, you have to get home before Rangiku or Gin freak out."

"Right." The two walked to the door and Karin pulled it open, letting Toshiro out. "Well…good night."

"Good night. Don't get killed before Monday."

Toshiro gave her a half grin and turned away. She watched him until he was too far to see, then turned around only to see Ichigo standing in front of her, arms crossed. "Ichi-nii! I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah. I realized." He met her gaze and held it. "If he so much as touches you…"

"Ichigo."

"I'm serious, Karin. I don't care who he is. If he hurts you I will kill him."

Karin waved her hand. "Relax. I can take him. Anyway, don't tell Dad. I don't want him to go crazy on me."

"Fine."

**U_U**

Toshiro collapsed onto the couch in his office, physically and emotionally exhausted. "Did ya do it?" a voice called from his chair.

Jumping up, Toshiro whirled around to his chair, which was facing the wall. "Ichimaru…"

"Relax, chibi-taicho. I knew you were going to ask out the Kurosaki girl today. Did she say yes?" Gin stood up and sat down on the couch, pulling his son with him. "If she didn't I made sure that there's ice cream in the freezer for you."

"She did say yes. Why would I need ice cream if she hadn't?"

"I don't know, Ran-chan said something about girls wanting ice cream after being turned down or whatever and I figured it wouldn't hurt to have some on hand." He met his son's teal eyes and rested his hand on top of his head. "Are you ready for it?"

"I think so. I made sure to look into different places to go, and –"

Gin shook his head. "Not like that. I mean, are you ready to have a relationship with a girl? The only other female your age you've ever been close to has been Momo, who was more like a sister to you."

"I think…I think I'll be fine. We'll both work it out." Toshiro flattened his palms on his thighs. "We'll be okay."

"I hope so." Gin gently smoothed Toshiro's hair and pulled him close. "I hope so."


	13. Sleep Days

Toshiro pressed his fingers to his temples with a groan. His dear parents had decided to go out last night, which meant that Rangiku hadn't done his paperwork. And _that_ meant that he had to do it. He yawned widely and pulled another stack towards him. "Yo, chibi-taicho!"

"Go away, Gin."

Gin rested his arms on the back of Toshiro's chair. "Aw, that's not how you greet your father!"

"Are you still drunk?" The white-haired captain gave his father a sharp glare, which turned into another yawn. Not quite as intimidating, but still.

"No, I'm just happy to see you. Don't you have a date?"

"Not until next – Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Ah, you know – "

Toshiro turned around. "If you and Rangiku have been eavesdropping on me…"

"We haven't, I promise!" Gin held up his hands in innocence. "Ran-chan got it out of Ichigo. You know how she is."

"Why won't you two just let me be my own person? I'm not an infant, you can't coddle me and know everything about my life." Going back to the paperwork, Toshiro contemplated the budget. That much money for practice swords? Either the academy was falling down on its job or something was very wrong with this report. "Now go away and let me finish this. When I'm done you can bother me as much as you want."

"You have been spending too much time in front of your desk. Let's go. We're going to do something without paperwork. I'll take care of all responsibilities. All you need to do is meet me in my office in half an hour dressed in World of the Living clothes. If you do not, I will chase you down and it will be worse for both of us." Gin ruffled his son's hair and began to leave.

"I hate you."

The tall man turned around, a grin on his face. "I know you do. But as a parent, it is my responsibility to force my teenage son to leave his room occasionally."

"That refers to video games! Not being a responsible adult!" Toshiro shouted after him. He sat back down and looked at the paperwork. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible if he gave it in a day late. None of the other captains ever got their paperwork in within a week of the due date. One day late…well, it would ruin his reputation but it wouldn't kill him. If he satisfied Gin's paternal instincts at the same time, he would kill two birds with one stone.

And if he was a tiny bit happy that his _father_ wanted to spend time with him now and was threatening to physically drag him from his work…he wasn't going to admit it.

**U_U**

Gin looked at the watch on his wrist. Five minutes late was not his son. Toshiro should have been on time, early even. This was –

He looked up at the soft patter of footsteps. Toshiro came to a stop before him, a livid purple bruise covering his right cheekbone. "Shiro, what happened?"

"Rangiku accidentally tripped me. It isn't broken, I went to Fourth to check. I assumed you would force me to go if I didn't. That's why I'm late." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking down. "I apologize."

"It isn't your fault. I'm going to talk to her later tonight. This should not happen." Gin tilted the child's head up and inspected the mark. "Is it as bad as it looks, or is it all color?"

"Mainly color. I've had worse, it won't – "

"I didn't ask if you've had worse. I asked if it hurt."

Toshiro looked up and accidentally met Gin's blue gaze. "It doesn't hurt very much."

"Good. Now, let's go."

**U_U**

"Are you okay?" Gin looked down at Toshiro worriedly. As soon as they'd exited the Senkaimon, Toshiro had needed to sit down. Seeing the greenish tinge to his skin, Gin immediately pushed the boy's head between his legs. "Toshiro, if you need to go back – "

"I don't. I'm fine." After a couple of minutes he straightened up and wiped his forehead. "We can go."

Gin pushed back the pale, sweaty white hair gently. "Are you sure? You still don't look like you're feeling well. I'm serious, if you think you are going to pass out – "

"I am not going to pass out!" He rubbed his eyes with a tired yawn. "I'm just tired. Nothing important."

"We have discussed this. Nothing you say is unimportant. If you really aren't feeling well we can go to my apartment."

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to stay in the apartment."

"I still don't think that you are up to going out. You look exhausted." Gin watched the boy, thinking. Getting him to change his mind would be hard, but the kid needed a nap. Desperately. Even as an infant, if he didn't sleep enough he would be cranky the entire day. "How does movie and pizza sound?"

Toshiro gave him an annoyed look. "Don't patronize me."

"I'm not patronizing you. Maybe some time out isn't as good an idea as I thought it would be. It looks as if it might rain." Gin began walking down the street, forcing Toshiro to run a little to catch up. "A movie sounds like a good idea. You can pick out whatever toppings you want on your pizza. Has Karin taught you about pizza yet?"

"No."

"Good. I want to see your reaction."

"That does not make me feel more comfortable about this."

Gin ruffled his pale hair. "Like I said before, as a parent I reserve certain rights. Another one is that I can make you feel as uncomfortable as I would like."

Toshiro crossed his arms and scowled. "This is the part of parenting you've decided to adopt?"

"Look, I can't exactly discipline you, can I? Let me have some fun." The third division captain pointed to a video store. "Let's go there. That looks like a good place. Is there anything specific you want to see?"

"I don't know anything about movies. Karin usually chooses what to watch."

"Hmm..." Gin walked into the store and began to contemplate the movies available, Toshiro close behind. "Do you want more superheroes?"

"What do you mean, 'more'?"

"We watched that television show with the man who runs at the speed of light, remember?"

"Yes..."

Gin motioned to the shelves in front of them. "These are all superhero movies. Same genre as that television show."

"Oh." Toshiro carefully inspected the different movies before picking one that looked interesting. "Here. This one."

"If that's what you want." Gin took care of renting the movie while Toshiro continued to look around. "Okay, Shiro, let's go."

"Coming."

The pair left the store, Gin leading the way. "There's a pizza store that I like on the way to my apartment. We'll get a pie or two, some fries, garlic knots, zeppolis…"

"What?" Gin looked down at his son, whose face was scrunched up, and held back a grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. Walk a little faster, mini me."

"Stop calling me names!"

**U_U**

"What do you want to drink?" Gin called to his son.

"I don't know."

"Come on. Karin must have given you some sort of soda."

Toshiro shrugged, then remembered that Gin was in the other room. "The only thing she's ever given me is Coke."

"I'll bring in all the sodas I have here. Give me a hand?" Gin poked his head into the room. "I can't carry this myself."

"I'm coming."

As soon as they were finally settled, Gin passed Toshiro a slice of pizza. "Eat that."

"How?" He looked down at the triangle on his plate. "I can't imagine eating these with chopsticks."

Gin started laughing, which made his son stare at him. "No, you do not use chopsticks. You bite into it."

"That seems…uncouth."

"It is. But it tastes good and people think it's fun to eat. Try it."

He nervously bit in and Gin let a grin push itself through his mask. Toshiro's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "It…it isn't bad."

"You are not as good at hiding your emotions as you think you are. Are you okay if I start the movie?"

"Sure." Toshiro focused on the food while Gin got the movie ready.

**U_U**

Gin quietly watched Toshiro periodically begin to fall asleep only to shake himself awake again. "Shiro-chan, if you're tired, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired. Why do you keep saying that I am?" Toshiro stifled a yawn and leaned against the arm of the couch. "I don't need to sleep."

"If you say so." After a few more minutes of silence, Gin turned to his son. "What are you doing for your big date next week?"

"That would be my business."

"Sure it is. But as an adult, and someone who has taken women on dates – "

Toshiro snorted. "The only person you've ever taken on a date has been Rangiku. And she isn't very hard to please."

"Don't talk about your mother like that." Gin gently swatted Toshiro with a rolled up menu. "I am good at planning dates. I helped Kurosaki, you know."

" _Ichigo_ Kurosaki?"

"Yup. I bet you don't think your old man is so pathetic now, right?" He crossed his legs and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What are you planning?"

"I don't know." The white-haired captain ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Why did you ask if you were uncomfortable?"

"I don't know! I figured that that was what was expected of me."

Gin sighed and passed his hand over his face. "You are clueless."

"Hey!"

"You are. You do not ask a girl out on a date because you figure that that is what is expected of you. You ask her out if you like her." He met Toshiro's gaze seriously. "Do you like her, or are you doing this because you think you should?"

"I…"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. If you do not like her, you are not going to break her heart. Shiba-taicho will kill you if you do. And that is aside from Kurosaki."

Toshiro nodded miserably. "I know that. And…I think I do like her. But I still don't know what to do."

"Of course you don't. Your only experience with women is Momo and the SWA, neither of which are good examples." Gin ruffled his son's hair. "You don't read books about romance or see any romance that calls to you – "

"Am I damaged?"

"What?"

He looked up with wide teal eyes. "I was turned into a zombie. I have ice powers. Everything I touch gets destroyed. You and Rangiku would never have been found if not for me. I – "

A sharp slap stopped his words. Gin stood over him, blue eyes like icy fire. "Never say that again. Ever. Rangiku and I have never and will never blame you for anything. You are a normal teenager who is nervous before his first date. There is nothing 'damaged' about you."

"O…okay."

"Now that that is settled." Sitting back down, Gin handed Toshiro the ice bucket. "Press that against your face. I forgot that you already hurt that cheek. Have you any idea of what you want to do?"

"No. I can't take her to a normal romantic place, but I don't want to do something too tomboyish." He accepted the glass container and pressed it to his cheek. "What should I do?"

"I don't know her like you do. How did you two meet?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "You weren't spying on me then, too?"

"Rangiku told me about it, but I want to hear it from you."

"I was in town for a Hollow and she decided that I should help her with her soccer game. Another time I went to visit Grandmother Haru and she joined me." Leaning back, he helped himself to more fries. "I don't know what to do with her. A soccer game? It doesn't seem very romantic to me."

"Dinner before or after would make it classier, perhaps. Flowers?" Gin tapped his chin. "She may be a tomboy, but she is still a girl. You have to remember that."

"I'm trying! But it's difficult!"

"Maybe sleep on it?"

"I'm not going to sleep!" Toshiro angrily turned away, resting his head in the crook of his elbow and turning his attention back to the television.

Gin watched with suppressed laughter as his son slowly fell asleep, despite his fights to stay awake. After a few minutes of (non-creepy) staring, (a father can watch his son sleep, right?) he stood to get a blanket to cover him with. "Sleep well, Toshiro."

**U_U**

Rangiku looked up as the door to the main office of the Tenth Division opened and her son walked in. "Hello there."

"Good evening." Toshiro walked to his desk and looked at the paperwork on it. Or rather, the lack thereof. "Where's the paperwork?"

"I took care of it. Gin told me that you were sleeping." She kissed the top of his head, making him squirm. "You feeling better?"

"Yes, now stop petting me." Settling into his chair, he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper.

Standing, Rangiku left the room to go back to her own rooms. She entered the bedroom to find Gin lounging on the bed. "Hey you."

"Toshiro allowed you out?" he asked.

"Yup. I took care of the paperwork."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't you believe me?" She went to the closet and pulled open the door to get out a new necklace.

Gin watched as the contents of the Tenth Division's paperwork tumbled out of the closet onto the floor. "If I may ask, although I think I know the answer, how, exactly, did you 'take care' of the paperwork?"

"I brought it here. You can help, right?" Rangiku widened her eyes, gazing at him imploringly until he sighed in defeat. "Thank you!"

"Chibi-taicho will find out, you know."

"Not if we finish it tonight!"

He rolled his eyes. "When I came in to wait for you, I wasn't picturing my night to go like this."

Rangiku gave him a wide grin. "The faster we finish…"

Gin pulled the closest stack of paperwork towards himself. "Then let's get to it."


	14. Dating Days

"Aw, this is so adorable!" Rangiku tugged on Toshiro's collar, flattening it out.

"It's a date, not a wedding," Toshiro shot back. "Stop doing this." He raised a hand to run through his hair only for Gin to pull it down. "Hey!"

"You just spent hours making sure your hair was perfect. Don't ruin it now."

"I did not spend hours on it." He glared at his father and reached for his jacket. "I'll be out later than usual. Do not storm the Kurosaki house."

Rangiku raised her hands in protest. "We would never do that!"

"We would, Ran-chan, and you know it. What did you decide to do in the end?" Handing Toshiro the jacket, Gin critically looked his son up and down. "You look presentable."

"Thank you for your compliments." He smoothed the green button down nervously. "I made reservations at a new café in Paris – "

"Paris?!" Rangiku exclaimed.

Toshiro nodded. "She agreed to meet me here, and since the Senkaimon can drop you off anywhere in the world, I assumed that Paris would be a good place for a first date."

"Did you think of that on your own, or did Yuzu suggest it?"

"Both." He looked at Gin quickly before turning away. "I…came up with the idea and discussed it with Yuzu afterwards."

"Hmmm." Rangiku caught the look and gave one of her own to Gin. "Anything else?"

"No. I don't know what else would be appropriate."

She patted his back gently. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're smart enough."

"Thanks." Toshiro stood up, his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to go meet her now."

"Good luck!" Hugging him, Rangiku whispered into her son's ear, "Treat her well, like a girl, even if she's a tomboy. Value her opinion."

Gin decided to give his own advice once Toshiro walked past him. "Remember, even if you think it's overly romantic, do it. She'll probably appreciate it. She's still a girl. Do whatever she wants. Respect her. Don't – "

"I am not an incapable idiot! You do not have to give me exact directions!" He glared at the pair before storming out of the room."

Rangiku looked over at her co-parent. "He's nervous."

"I know."

"Can we follow him?"

"What will we do if we get caught?"

She shot him a grin. "We don't put ourselves in that position."

"I like the way you think."

"You like me, Gin. That means you like everything about me."

**U_U**

Karin nervously tapped her foot. The Shinigami captain had told her to meet him here at five. It was five and he wasn't here. She looked around for his iconic white hair, but only saw Rukia. "Rukia! Hey!"

"Karin. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Toshiro. Have you seen him?" Fidgeting, the dark haired girl peered over Rukia's shoulder. "If he isn't here in five minutes I'm leaving."

"I'm here." Toshiro popped up behind her, ignoring her squeal. "I apologize. My…parents held me up."

"Of course they did. They're your parents. But I made sure that my father let me out early enough. You could've done the same." She glared at him angrily. "I've been waiting."

"I'm only one minute late. Let's go. I don't want to miss our reservation." Taking her hand, he led her to the Senkaimon. "Follow me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why did you make me come here if we're just going back to the World of the Living?"

"You'll see."

**U_U**

As they entered the World of the Living Karin couldn't help but let out a gasp. "You…Toshiro, is this Paris?"

"Y-yes."

She turned to him and took his hand. "You're insane."

"Does…does this mean you're upset?"

"Of course not." Blushing, she turned away and took in her surroundings. "You did this for me?"

"Yes. If it's our first date, I want to make it memorable." Toshiro started walking away, making Karin run a little to keep up. "I don't want us to miss our reservation. We need to get over to the café."

"Not Café Cadeaux, right?" Her eyes widened at Toshiro's silent nod. "No way!"

"You like that?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "I thought you discussed it with Yuzu."

His face turned a brilliant crimson. "You knew?"

"We may not be identical twins, but we are twins. We do talk occasionally." She gently rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "But…you came up with this on your own?"

"It took awhile to find it over the internet thing that Urahara showed me, but yes, I did come up with this on my own. It isn't a very romantic café, but it also isn't – "

"Toshiro. It's perfect."

He let a shy smile show through as they walked through the doors. The waiter seated them and then left them to decide on their order. Karin looked over the menu at Toshiro, who was studying his own menu with interest. "Toshiro." He didn't hear her, so she swatted him with the menu. Before he could explode, she whispered, "I don't speak French. How am I supposed to order?"

"Here." Toshiro handed her a pair of glasses. "I swiped these from Kurotsuchi. It will allow you to see this as Japanese."

"And you understand this?"

"I taught myself French over the past week in preparation."

Karin snorted before realizing that he wasn't joking. "You are too smart for me. But hey, now I can order, so…"

"Let's get to it, then. I believe the waiter may throw us out if we procrastinate for too long."

**U_U**

An awkward silence fell as they waited for the food to be brought to them. Karin nervously ran her fingers through her hair, avoiding Toshiro's gaze. The pale haired captain toyed with his fork, also keeping his head down.

"This is stupid," Karin finally announced.

Toshiro looked up. "What's stupid?"

"We always hang out together. All of the sudden we can't even talk to each other when it's an official date?" She glared at the cup of water and Toshiro half expected it to explode. "This is exactly the stupidity I was worried about. Everything has to change because of one stupid date."

"That is not true. Nothing has to change."

"Really? Then why are you not talking?"

"You're usually the one who talks the most of the two of us. If anything, you're the one who feels awkward, not me." Toshiro brushed his fingers through his hair. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? Then why are you so sensitive about five minutes of silence?"

"I am not being sensitive!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not! Stop saying that I am!"

The waiter set their food on the table with a flourish, forcing them silent for a moment. "Voici vos aliments, amateurs de querelles," he said with a cheeky grin.

"What did he just say?" Karin demanded.

"Nothing important. Don't turn around."

"Why not? Is it because I'm being sensitive again?"

"No, because your father and my parents are two tables behind us." He subtly pointed with his fork, making Karin turn around to check it out. "Don't turn around!"

"Why are they doing this?! We aren't children! I don't – "

"Shut up. They don't know we know they're there. This could get…rather interesting."

Karin felt a grin lift the edges of her lips as she grasped what Toshiro meant. "It certainly can. But…didn't you plan out 'the perfect date'?"

"Yes, I guess…" He toyed with his fork, avoiding her gaze. "If you would rather continue with this, knowing that we have company…"

"No way. Revenge is sweet." Taking a bite of food, she continued, "But I do want to finish this food. France is the only place that makes food this good."

"I'll be sure to tell Yuzu."

"I don't think she'd be insulted, honestly. She'd know what I meant."

Toshiro shrugged. "She's your sister. You would know."

**U_U**

As soon as the food was eaten, Toshiro motioned a waiter over. "Le projet de loi, s'il vous plait," he asked quickly, seeing that Rangiku and Gin were deep in conversation and Isshin was away from the table.

Once the bill was paid the pair exited the café and stood in the street, contemplating their next move. Or, well, Toshiro was. Karin stood with her head tilted back, taking in the sight of Paris at night. "This is amazing, Toshiro. Thank you."

"You're…you're welcome." He stuck his hands in his pockets, ears turning pink at the tips. "Now what?"

"What, the great Toshiro Hitsugaya doesn't have a good idea?" At his annoyed glare, Karin laughed. "Come on. There's more to do in Paris than the Eiffel Tower."

"What – "

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street, into the darkness. "You'll see."

**U_U**

Rangiku poked Gin in the side. "They're gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean they left. They disappeared while we were talking."

Gin groaned as Isshin sat back down. "Kids are gone."

"You lost my baby girl?! And your son?!" The former captain glared at the pair. "Where did they go?!"

"I don't know! I just know that they ate and while Gin and I were talking they left."

Isshin looked around for an idea. Upon noticing the waiter hovering close to their table, a lightbulb popped up in his mind. "Maybe the waiter will know. Gin?"

"I'll ask him." The white haired man stood and went over to the waiter who had been serving Toshiro's table. The conversation between them took so long that Rangiku began to get restless.

As soon as he returned to his seat at the table Gin was bombarded by two worried parents. Not that he wasn't one of the worried parents, but he did trust his son. "So what did you find out? Are they okay? Do you know where they are?"

"He said they were arguing, finished eating, and left the building. But he doesn't think that they saw us here." Gin took a long drink of the wine on the table before continuing, "I still think that we should go back and leave them be. They aren't infants. They can take care of themselves. If Toshiro can take charge of an entire division and defeat Hollows on his own, then he can take care of Karin for one night."

"He's still just a child!" Isshin boomed. "They both are."

"No, they are not, and they have not been children for a while. You both have to let them go." The pale haired man ignored the two angry parents in front of him. "I vote that we finish eating in peace and then go back."

Rangiku glared at him and turned to Isshin. "All in favor of chasing down our idiot children?"

"I am."

"So am I." She gave Gin a feral grin. "That settles it, then. You settle the bill while we go ask people if they've seen him."

"What? Why do I – " He cut off as the other two ran out of the café. The waiter came to him with the bill, a manager standing behind him in case the last of the group decided to run after his companions without paying. "Je vais pour payer, ne vous inquiétez pas."

**U_U**

Karin lay against Toshiro's chest as they looked up at the stars from the Square du Vert-Galant. "This turned out to be a lot of fun, even if we did have stalkers for part of tonight."

"I know. I didn't expect it to go so well." He lay his chin on top of her head and sighed softly. "Was everything to your liking?"

"Don't go all formal on me." She leaned her head up to peck his chin. "You aren't the worst date planner in the world."

"Why? Do you have experience with men who are the worst date planners in the world?" A laugh colored his words, making Karin chuckle.

"Not really. Unless you include my brother. Somehow, every single date Ichigo has ever planned has gone to hell. It rains, it snows, it's too sunny, the place went out of business, the train never comes…He's accident prone when it comes to dates. I'm surprised you haven't heard any stories from either of the Kuchikis, Rukia-nee or her brother."

"Neither of them talk about their personal life very much. It comes with being part of one of the noble families." Toshiro adjusted his hands to a more comfortable position before pointing to the water. "Do you want to go set some tealights afloat?"

"I know I'm not much of a romantic, but…" Her voice trailed off as Toshiro pulled her up. "You don't mind?"

"I'm the one who offered it. I certainly don't mind." They walked to the edge of the grass, close to the water. As soon as they had their tealights, they knelt down and lit them. "Go ahead. Make a wish."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

His teal gaze met her dark gray one. "Why shouldn't I? Wishes can come true. If there is such a thing as Soul Reapers and Quincy…"

"I see your point there." She pulled off the low, strappy heels Yuzu had forced her to wear and stuck her feet in the water while touching a lit match to the wick. "Join me. You're already dead, you can't die from germs in this water."

"Technically I never died, I was born in Seireitei." But he sat down beside her and lit his own tea light. They silently contemplated the tea lights before finally setting them free in the Seine River. For the next half hour Karin lay against his shoulder, his arm around her shoulder, until Toshiro set her free and stretched. "Let's go back."

"Already?"

"It's almost ten o'clock, Karin. Plus, it's getting cold." He helped her up and the two began to pull on their footwear. "I told Urahara to expect us where he dropped us off at ten-thirty. So we have – "

"Just barely enough time." They ran out of the park and were a few blocks down before Karin caught sight of something she hadn't really noticed before. "Bikes!"

"What?!"

"You've never ridden a bike before?"

He raised an eyebrow. "When was I supposed to have had such a pleasant experience?"

"Ugh, that would have been faster. Never mind. Next date, we're going biking." She grabbed his arm and they raced on.

**U_U**

Gin glared at the two crazy people he was saddled with. Rangiku and Isshin had combed through most of the city in an attempt to find the two children, to no avail. It was nearly midnight already and he was getting sick and tired of running around already. "Rangiku, really, we – "

Rangiku held up a hand as her phone rang. "Hello? Toshiro!...No, we'll be home soon. We just…No, we were NOT stalking - …I don't care what you think you saw, you didn't see anything…Okay, we'll be home just as soon as Urahara makes us…What? You evil – No, you're right, I shouldn't call you evil…We'll be back tomorrow morning then. Sleep well…Of course, baby."

"What's going on?" Gin demanded.

"Um…We may have a…situation." She nervously rubbed the back of her head as the two men stared at her. "Urahara won't open the Senkaimon again tonight so we need to get over to Boutique Hotel Konfidentiel. Toshiro made us reservations, he said that it's the best hotel he could find that had a vacancy on such short notice."

"Let's get over there, then. Does anyone know how?" Isshin tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"No."

"Nope."

Gin groaned. "Let's go find some people who don't think we're totally crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize if the French is completely wrong! I don't speak the language, so this is all the result of Google translate - which I know is nearly worthless, but I figured this is better than nothing, right?  
> Translations:  
> Voici vos aliments, amateurs de querelles - Here is your food, quarrelling lovers
> 
> Le projet de loi, s'il vous plait - The bill, please
> 
> Je vais pour payer, ne vous inquiétez pas - Don't worry, I'm going to pay


	15. Toddler Days

"I _told_ you going to Kurotsuchi was a bad idea. Didn't I say that?" Gin glared at his partner, a steely look in his eyes. "He always messes up!"

"I know, I know, but I figured that he could help Toshiro with his problem! He's been looking for some sort of weapon to help with a zanpakuto and Kurotsuchi is in charge of Research and Development." Rangiku avoided Gin's gaze and looked down at the floor. "Now what?"

"Kurotsuchi said that it would wear off in a few hours. Wait it out."

As he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me like this!"

"You did this, Ran-chan. He's your problem for the next few hours."

"Giiiiiiin!" But the white-haired captain left, ignoring her calls.

Rangiku sighed and dropped her gaze south, straight to…

Her three-year-old son.

**U_U**

The day had started off quite well. Her paperwork had been finished the night before and Toshiro had decided to work on a personal project. She watched him work, his tongue poking out of his mouth. "What are you working on, Shiro?"

"The zanpakuto are great for offense, but defense-wise it is lacking quite a bit. I would like to get something that can make up for that." He held open a book with one hand while writing down notes with the other. "I don't know what to do, though."

"Nanao might have an idea."

"I'd prefer not to ask her. As fukutaicho to the soutaicho, I would imagine that she's busy."

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "She would be happy to help you."

"Only because of you."

"That is not true! Most people respect you. You're a child genius! Youngest captain! You – "

"You only say that because you're my mother. Most people don't care." Marking his place in his book, he stood up. "I'm going to practice."

"What about Kurotsuchi?" Rangiku called. "He has some good ideas. Plus he'll be happy to help. More experiments."

"Except, as you well know, I don't trust the man. Not since the zombie episode."

"He isn't so bad! At least ask him. Try to work something out. You never know who can help."

Toshiro sighed. "Fine. Only if you come with me."

"What?!"

"I said, only if you come with me."

"I heard you. I just wanted confirmation." She couldn't deny that her heart leapt at the words. Ever since he'd found out, Toshiro had become closer and closer to Gin. Now he was asking for her to come with him!

"Let's go."

Once they got to Twelfth, Toshiro balked at the entrance. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Go on. Face your fear." Rangiku gently gave him a push between the shoulder blades, forcing him to take a few steps forward.

They finally made it to Kurotsuchi's private lab (Rangiku had to drag her son/captain a few times) where the man himself was waiting. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho? Nemu mentioned that you had a proposal for me? I do hope that it isn't marriage, I do not think that Kurosaki-chan would like to share."

"Nothing of the sort." As Toshiro explained his project, Rangiku held back a grin. There were times when she thought that Toshiro should have been in the Twelfth Division, not Tenth. The two genii were engaged in a rapid fire discussion of shields, extra pieces for zanpakuto, and were going on to more that she couldn't follow.

It was all going well until Kurotsuchi had offered them drinks.

"Here, Hitsugaya-taicho. Drink up."

Toshiro inspected the glass carefully. "Are you sure that there's nothing in here aside from tea."

"Positive." But Rangiku, having known this man for far longer than her son, knew that he was lying. Then again, her son had to learn that not everyone was trustworthy and Kurotsuchi had never killed anyone with his drinks. No Shinigami, anyway.

She figured out that this was pretty bad when Toshiro began to shrink.

"Kurotsuchi, what did you do to him?!"

The blue haired man scratched his jaw. "I did not see this coming."

"If you've hurt him, so help me – "

"Don't worry. He's just…hmm, I'd say he's about three years old."

"What?!"

"That was a de-aging serum. Designed to subdue inmates in the Maggot's Nest. If they're too young to use their powers, they cannot do much harm." He knelt down to the child's level, peering at him. "If I could just observe him…"

"No you cannot! That is my son and captain you're experimenting on!" Rangiku swept up Toshiro into her arms, feeling him begin to sob softly. "Shhhh, sweetheart, it's okay, Mommy's here for you." Turning back to Kurotsuchi, she continued, "You are in so much trouble for this. Where's the antidote, and then we're going to Kyoraku."

"I don't have an antidote yet. It will – " He ducked the vial that she threw at him. "It will wear off in four to six hours, leaving him back to his crabby old self. No need to worry."

"Don't like him," Toshiro suddenly piped up. His small face was screwed up, his eyes shut tight. "Wanna go 'way."

"We'll go away in two minutes. Don't cry." She tossed one more vial at him for good measure. "As soon as Gin hears about this I'm going straight to Kyoraku. You cannot go around drugging people! You already have people to experiment on, don't use my son!"

With that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**U_U**

Now she was sitting in the rooms she and Gin shared, Toshiro seated on the couch beside her. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered softly. The toddler's only response was to widen his teal eyes and stick his thumb in his mouth. "Do you want to play something?"

"No." Toshiro rolled over and slid off the couch feet first. Rangiku watched as he inspected the room, occasionally crawling under things to get a closer look. It seemed that three year old Toshiro was the same as older Toshiro: he had to know everything about everything in his environment.

She let him run around for awhile, not wanting to ruin a good system. If he was happy checking out the room she wasn't going to stop him. But finally, after a little while, he grew bored and came back to stand by her legs. "Up."

"Of course, Mr. Demanding." Rangiku pulled him onto her lap and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah. Lunsh?" He pulled on the necklace she wore, inspecting it closely. "What's this?"

"My necklace. What do you want for lunch, sweetheart?"

"You're my mommy?"

Rangiku carded her fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. "Yup. Your dad had to go to work. He'll be home soon."

"Oh." Falling silent, Toshiro pressed his hands to his legs. Rangiku reflected that having a genius as a child was not necessarily all it was cracked up to be. She was rather worried about what he'd say next. With good reason, too, apparently.

"Why don't you like me?"

"What? Shiro, why would you even think something like that?"

"You left me 'lone." He sniffled and Rangiku stiffened. "You don't like me. You and daddy."

"No, baby, we love you very much. We just…couldn't take care of you very well. Granny was a much better choice. Plus you have Momo, right? Don't you like having a big sister?" Pulling him against her chest, she began to stroke his back. "Daddy and I love you. We're never going to let you go now. You're always going to stay with us, okay?"

"'Kay." He rubbed his eyes and sighed softly. "I wanna little sister. Don't like Momo."

Rangiku stifled a laugh at the statement. "Well, then, I guess your dad and I should get busy, right? Now, how about that lunch?"

"'Kay."

**U_U**

As soon as they'd finished eating (Toshiro was a much neater eater than any other little kid Rangiku had ever seen) the toddler looked around the room curiously. "Where are toys?"

"Um…maybe we should go visit your dad and see if he has something for you to play with. You…don't really have anything here." Although honestly, Rangiku couldn't see Gin having anything for a toddler to play with either. But if he stuck her with babysitting duty, she was going to go get something from his stuff for Toshiro to play with. "Let's see if there's anything here for you to wear."

There actually was, oddly enough. She had a sneaking feeling that Gin was a sentimental bastard and kept all the clothes they'd bought for their baby before he'd been born. Once Toshiro was cleaned up and dressed, she swept him up into her arms and kissed his cheek. "There we go. All ready to go."

"I want to walk." He squirmed around, trying to get down. As Rangiku began to laugh, he pouted. "Not funny."

"Of course it isn't. Down you go." Setting him on the ground, she grabbed his hand in hers. "You cannot let go. If you let go I'm picking you up again and I'm not letting you down."

"'Kay, Mommy."

As they made their way over to Third, they were greeted by many Shinigami along the way, most enchanted with the three year old captain. Kenpachi in particular seemed excited about the little guy.

"This is Hitsugaya?" he boomed.

"Don't scare him, Kenny!" Yachiru popped up from behind his head to check out the toddler. "Hi!"

"Hi." Picking up his head from where he'd hidden it beneath Rangiku's short hair, Toshiro gave the Eleventh Division fukutaicho a small smile.

"We have work to do. Give Ichimaru my regards. Tell him I'm waiting for a bout. He promised me one months ago." Kenpachi rubbed his chin, thinking. "I think you also promised me one."

"I have a child right now. Not now, Kenpachi-taicho." Rangiku shifted Toshiro to a more comfortable position on her hip, where he'd jumped when Kenpachi had scared him. "Do you want to go back down, Shiro-chan?"

"No."

Rangiku huffed. "This is your only chance. I'm not stopping to put you down later."

"'Kay."

"We'll be going, then. Don't forget my message to Ichimaru." Kenpachi patted Toshiro's head, making the toddler squeak and duck under Rangiku's hair again. "Not as brave as his older self, is he."

"You're quite a bit larger than him. I don't think you can fault him for this."

"Bring him over to Eleventh. Yachiru can play with him and I'll make him into a man."

Rangiku held her son close. "I think he'll be okay. Kurotsuchi said that it will wear off soon and he'll be back to normal."

"In that case tell him to come fight, too!"

"Let's go, Kenny! I want my candy!" Yachiru pulled on his shoulder. "Bye Ran-Ran! Shiro-chan!"

As soon as the loud pair left the immediate vicinity, Toshiro popped his head up. "Are they gone?"

"Yup. But don't worry about them. Mommy's going to keep you safe." She kissed his forehead and they continued on their way.

**U_U**

Gin was not amused when they showed up at his office.

"Please, Gin! I don't have anything for him to play with!" Rangiku pleaded. "He's bored in our rooms."

"Fine." He turned his attention to the white haired child sitting in his seat on top of a few giant books. "Hey, Shiro, do you want to play?"

"Yeah!"

"Come here." Sitting down on the floor, Gin motioned for his son to come sit on his lap. "Sit down. Ran-chan, you have to listen too. You're going to play with him in my quarters here. Not me."

"Gin!"

"Your responsibility," he reminded her. "Now, Shiro, Mommy's going to count to ten. You have to find the best hiding place you can and stay there. Be very quiet. Mommy can't find you or you lose. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" Toshiro crawled off Gin's lap and held his hands up to Rangiku. "Up, Mommy."

"What do you say?"

"Please."

Rangiku lifted him as Gin unfolded himself from the floor. "Thanks. Are you sure we can use your room? I can bring him back to our quarters – "

"No, it's fine. If he's not back to normal by dinner we're taking him to Unohana-taicho." Gin ruffled Toshiro's hair, making him squirm. "Don't like that?"

"No." Covering his hair with his hands, Toshiro glared at his father. "Stop. No more."

"Yes sir." He patted Toshiro's head before pecking Rangiku's cheek. "Have fun. I have to get back to work."

"Thanks."

**U_U**

"Nine…ten! I'm coming to get you Toshiro!" Rangiku stood up and began to look around Gin's room. This was the fifth time she and Toshiro were playing and each time he'd found better and better hiding places. Last time he'd hidden under the bed and had been so quiet she'd only found him when he was moving around and accidentally poked his foot out.

After fifteen minutes of searching, though, she was beginning to get worried. "Toshiro? Sweetheart, at least give Mommy a hint." Her heart was beating a lot faster now, starting to think about what may have happened to him. "Toshiro!"

Half an hour into the search, Gin came into the room with Kira. "Ran-chan? What's wrong?"

She turned to him, her eyes wild. "I don't…Gin, I think I lost him. I can't find him anywhere and he isn't answering me when I call for him."

"How can you lose a child?!" Gin began to tear apart the room, Kira hanging behind. "Kira, help."

"Yes, Taicho." The trio searched the room to no avail. Toshiro was not inside.

"Could he have left the building?" Ranigku asked. Her face was pale.

"No, someone would have noticed. There are no children here." Rubbing his chin, Gin caught sight of the open window. "Did you check for reitsu?"

"No. He's three, Gin, he doesn't have reitsu."

Kira's eyes widened. "He might. Matsumoto-fukutaicho, you said that you brought him to the academy when he was young, correct? Because of his reitsu?" At her nod, he continued, "He may have some active reitsu. Not enough to do anything with, but enough for someone to track him."

"Oh!" Now that she knew what she was looking for, Rangiku could see a trail of Toshiro's icy reitsu leading out the window. "We're three levels up! How did he get down?!"

"He didn't, Ran-chan." Gin carefully stood on the windowsill and reached out to the tree beside the building. As he entered the room again, Rangiku rushed over to him and grabbed Toshiro from his arms. "Don't do that. He's asleep."

"He fell asleep in the tree?!" She quieted as she saw him begin to stir, but patted him down to make sure that there was nothing wrong with him. "Only Toshiro."

"I'll…go finish up with training for the new recruits, Ichimaru-taicho, if that's okay." At Gin's nod, Kira quickly exited the room. This was not something he wanted to get in the middle of.

"Gin, I swear, I didn't realize that the window was open and I definitely didn't think that he could – "

"It's fine. I don't think I would have thought about the window either." He took Toshiro back from her and cradled him in his arms. "He's safe. That's all that's important."

"But really. He fell asleep in a tree?!" Rangiku laughed. "I don't think anyone else can do that, much less balance in that tree for as long as he did."

"Toshiro is a genius. Are you truly that surprised?"

"No, I suppose not. It's still funny though."

Gin let out a small grin and began to say something but stopped when Toshiro's head lifted. "Go back to sleep, Shiro-chan."

"No. Stay up with Mommy and Daddy." He wriggled in Gin's grip until his father set him on the ground. "Tank you."

"No problem, little man."

Rangiku ruffled Toshiro's hair. "What do you say we go visit Aunt Nanao? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"'Kay." He started for the door, turning back when he realized that no one was following him. "You coming?"

"Yes, Shiro, but wait a minute." Rangiku turned to Gin. "I'm going to put in a formal complaint now. Nanao will have more of an idea of what to do with him that will keep him out of trouble than I do."

"Fine. Meet you in our rooms at five for dinner?"

"Yeah."

**U_U**

"He can't do this! He performs experiments on people without permission! What would have happened if no one had been with Toshiro?" Rangiku ranted.

"In all honesty, he wouldn't have been there if you hadn't forced him to go." Nanao pushed her glasses up and looked down at the young captain. He and Kyoraku were seated on the floor, pushing a small blue ball back and forth. "Kyoraku-soutaicho, you should be working, not playing with a child."

"We're having fun! This is the most fun I've had in ages!" Smiling at his young companion, Kyoraku took in Toshiro's worry-free smile. "I personally think that we should keep him like this."

"We are not leaving him like this!" Rangiku exploded.

"He's just talking, Ran-chan. Don't listen to him." Nanao shot an angry, 'shut up now' glare at her captain before turning to the confused child on the floor. "Don't worry, Hitsugaya-taicho. No one's upset at you. We'll have you back to being an adult in no time."

"Nanao, he's mentally a child. He doesn't know what's going on." Scooping her son off the floor, Rangiku pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Mommy's going to take good care of you."

"Down, Mommy. Want to play." As soon as he was put back on the ground Toshiro continued his game with Kyoraku.

"I'll talk to Kurotsuchi, Rangiku. I can't guarantee that he'll listen, but I will make it clear that if this happens again there will be consequences." Kyoraku pushed the ball past Toshiro, making the toddler glare at him. "I'm sorry. Go get the ball, okay? There you go. Good boy."

"Taicho he is not a dog!"

"He's a child. It amounts to the same thing." Patting the toddler on the head, Kyoraku continued, "Thank you Toshiro. If it doesn't wear off by dinner, go straight to Fourth and we'll deal with it then."

"Got it. Thank you, soutaicho."

**U_U**

Rangiku sat down on the couch beside Gin, a glass of sake in her hand. Maybe it wasn't so smart to drink with a child around, but one cup wouldn't hurt, right?

"What if he never goes back to normal?"

"He'll be fine." Gin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his eyes trained on the three year old coloring on the floor. There was no way he was losing his son. Not again. "Wait. What's happening?"

The child in question had frozen and now began to shake uncontrollably. Rangiku tried to run to him, but Gin grabbed her arm. "Don't do anything. You could hurt him."

"But Gin – "

"No buts. Don't touch him until he stops."

She was forced to watch him cry out in pain as his body changed, bones popping and lengthening until he was back to his normal size. Gin let go of her and crouched down beside his son, wrapping a blanket around him. Toddler clothes didn't quite fit him anymore.

"Shiro-chan? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Rangiku knelt down beside Toshiro and wiped away his tears with her thumb. "Is there anything wrong? Are you – "

"I'm fine." He pushed them both away and rubbed his temples gently. "What happened?"

"Kurotsuchi snuck something into your drink and you de-aged to three years old." Gin helped him stand, Rangiku hovering in the background. "Go get dressed in clothes and we'll eat dinner."

"Okay."

Rangiku turned to Gin. "There's something off about him."

"He's in shock. It's not every day that you get changed to a child and back."

Once Toshiro came back out, the family sat down for dinner. He was silent throughout the meal, only responding to pointed questions. As soon as they were done, Rangiku pulled him over to the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I don't think that anything's changed." Toshiro crossed his arms and slumped into the couch. "Stop worrying about it. I don't blame you. Kurotsuchi is a sneaky bastard."

"Language, Shi – Never mind." Bringing over three mugs of tea, Gin set the tray on the table and took one for himself. "You're back to normal. That's all that matters. Rangiku already spoke to Kyoraku about putting Kurotsuchi in his place."

"Good. He shouldn't be allowed free rein to conduct his experiments on unsuspecting Shinigami."

Rangiku sat down beside him and rubbed his shoulder. "No, he shouldn't."

"I think I'm going to go lie down. I feel tired." Toshiro let out a wide yawn, making his parents chuckle. "It isn't funny."

"No, it isn't. Sleep well." Rangiku watched Toshiro go to his room, a smile hovering at the corners of her lips. "He still needs a nap, I suppose."

"He always needs a nap, Ran-chan. Some things don't change just because he turned into a three year old."


	16. Full Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I should totally be asleep, but decided to get this out before the sun rose! I thought this was a long chapter 'til I looked at Toddler days. Apparently that one was even longer. This was inspired by Hot Chelle Rae's music video "Don't Say Goodnight". I love the tune and beat of their music but the lyrics... not so much. The idea behind the music video is... well, keep reading and see!
> 
> No, I'm not that evil. The idea was to stay up all night playing the song. I was kind of into the song last year but bought the track on my phone last week and BOOM I got this idea.
> 
> Some of the characters may seem a little OOC, but I know that when I pull all-nighters I'm a totally different person. I also feel like Yuzu is an underappreciated character. No, more like under-developed. She's Karin's twin and Ichigo's sister, but rarely her own character. I wanted to get into her head a little bit. So far in this story I've explored Toshiro, Karin, and Gin, and I decided that it's time to explore someone new a little bit.
> 
> Whew! Apparently I turn rather melancholy at night.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, Toshiro?"

The captain in question looked up from where he was flipping through one of Karin's sports magazines. "Mmm?"

"Do you play any instruments?" Yuzu asked.

Karin rolled her eyes. "No, he doesn't. He draws and makes ice sculptures, but no music. I've asked."

"I can answer for myself. And the answer to that is fifty-three, not six."

"Stupid genius." She stuck out her tongue but corrected her answer on the homework. "What's up, Yuzu? Why did you want to know?"

"There's this really cool American music video my friends told me to watch. Here." Yuzu pushed the laptop over so that the other two could watch. She let a wide grin spread across her face as Karin leaned against Toshiro's arm. So maybe it was really because her twin couldn't see the screen, but it was still something, right? They were an adorable couple!

As soon as the video was over, Karin looked over at her sister. "So…?"

"We should do it! It would be a lot of fun!"

"Let me make sure I have this straight." Toshiro cleared his throat, making Yuzu giggle. Glaring at her, he continued, "You want us to drive around playing music all night long?"

"Yup!"

"No offense, sis, but you're insane. Not happening."

Yuzu pouted, knowing Karin couldn't stand when she did that. The darker haired girl always wound up giving in. "Please? Maybe no music but we can drive around, have a good time, bond…"

"None of us has a license."

"We could take Ichi-nii along," Yuzu countered.

"Toshiro doesn't like amusement parks."

"We don't have to go to an amusement park."

"We have school!"

"Since when do you care? Plus we can do it on a weekend."

Karin threw her hands in the air. "Fine. Fine, I'll do it. Are you in, Toshiro?"

"In what?"

She huffed. "Are you good with the plan?"

He shrugged and went back to the magazine. "Sure. As long as I'm not busy that day. Or night."

"Yay! Karin and I will plan it out, all you have to do is show up." Yuzu hugged him, making the Shinigami captain squirm. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Oh God."

U_U

Toshiro looked up as Rangiku and Gin tumbled into his office. "If you're hiding from Kyoraku, this will be the first place he checks."

"We aren't hiding from him." Rangiku straightened out her shihakusho, her cheeks bright red. "We were just…looking for somewhere to hand around for a little while."

"What about your rooms?"

"Nah, your office is a lot more fun." Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, Gin looked over at his son. "Did you have any plans for today?"

"No, I finished my paperwork and the division has a holiday for the next few days. I thought – " A sharp ringing interrupted and Toshiro was surprised to realize that it was coming from his soul phone. "It's Kurosaki. I have to – "

"Go ahead." Rangiku made a shooing motion. "Pick it up already!"

"Shush." After glaring at his parents, Toshiro turned away and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Toshiro?"

"Karin?"

"Yeah. Yuzu decided to go with her plan tonight. Are you available?"

"I don't have anything urgent to take care of today or tomorrow."

"Good. Meet us here at six, okay? Ruki-nee is coming too, since we have to drag Ichigo along."

"I'll see you then."

"Great. See you."

Toshiro hung up the phone to find his parents staring at him. "What?!"

"Did you…did you just voluntarily agree to socialize? All night?" Rangiku asked. Beside her, Gin's mouth had dropped open.

"Yes."

"My baby is growing up!" She squeezed him to her chest, nearly suffocating him, until he pushed her away. "Don't do anything stupid."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"You don't know what you'll do when you're sleep deprived. Especially you." Ruffling his son's hair, Gin grinned. "You were awful when you were sleep deprived. Still are, as a matter of fact."

The younger white haired captain groaned. "I'm leaving. Enjoy my office. If I don't see you before I leave, have a good night. And don't come looking for me unless I've been gone for a week."

"Okay. Have fun!" Rangiku called. As soon as the door closed, she turned to Gin, a naughty look in her eyes. "Ready?"

"You bet."

U_U

Karin tapped her foot impatiently, burning a hole in the clock on the wall. "Where is he? It's six-fifteen."

"Rukia isn't here either. They're probably delayed. Relax already." Ichigo tossed her a controller. "Join my game until they get here."

"I am not interested in playing your game, thank you very much." She threw it back at him, narrowly missing his head. "They should have left earlier."

"What's your problem already? You've been jumpy all afternoon."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have – wait, was that the doorbell?"

"Karin, Ichigo, Toshiro and Rukia are here!" Yuzu shouted.

"Coming!"

The group met up in the living room where Yuzu was eagerly handing out backpacks full of stuff. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, let's get on – " Karin was interrupted by loud knocking. "Are we expecting anyone else?"

"I didn't invite anyone."

"Me neither."

"Nor I."

Ichigo stood up. "I'll get it. Back me up, Toshiro."

"I'm right behind you." Toshiro followed the older teen to the door, his hand resting on Hyorinmaru's hilt.

As soon as Ichigo opened the door, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika tumbled into the house. "What are you doing here?!"

"Kuchiki-taicho said to keep an eye on Rukia, make sure that you don't disrespect her. Kenpachi loaned me these two since they've been here before." Renji peered around with interest. "So what are we doing?"

"You'll see. Let's get this show on the road!" Yuzu shouted.

U_U

Yuzu laughed as the boys (bar Toshiro, of course) fell on the open grill with excitement.

"See, this is why boys are disgusting," Karin muttered. At Toshiro's raised eyebrow, she shrugged. "You're different. You're disgusting in other ways."

"Thank you, I was worried about that. I wouldn't want to NOT be disgusting."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, lighten up! We still have…" Ikkaku looked at the watch on his wrist. "Ten hours!"

"Joy." He dropped his head into his hands while Yuzu sympathetically patted his back.

Ichigo pushed a plate to him. "Go grill up some meat for yourself."

"Huh?"

"You've never had yakiniku before?"

Rukia leaned over. "Hitsugaya-taicho has never been one to join activities. He most probably has never done this before."

"Then we'll have to show him!" Renji grabbed the younger captain and yanked him over to the grill despite his protests. "Think of it as a learning experience. It'll be important later in life."

"I highly doubt that."

Yumichika ruffled his hair with a laugh. "You never know."

"Stop that. I am still a captain of the Gotei 13. Treat me that way." He mussed his hair until it was back to what it should be, ignoring Karin's snicker. "What am I supposed to do here?"

"Take a piece of meat and barbeque it. It isn't rocket science." Ichigo handed him a skewer and the plate of meat. "Make sure it's fully cooked. Not too pink. Or red."

"I know how to cook. I'm not inept." Taking the skewer, Toshiro tentatively held it over the coals. "I've never cooked like this before. This activity, that is."

"You make it sound like camp," Yuzu commented, holding her own meat.

"Camp?"

Karin groaned. "Yuzu, stop bringing up things he won't know. I'm tired of having these little documentaries every time we have to explain stuff to him."

"Then don't explain! He can look it up on that Internet thing he used to plan your date!" Slapping a piece of meat on his plate, Ikkaku reached for another one. Catching sight of Toshiro's face, he shrugged. "Rangiku isn't very subtle."

"Ikkaku, you're ruining it! You're letting the juices out!" The feather-eyelashed Shinigami daintily set a thin slice of meat on his plate while glaring at his partner. "Respect the meat."

"It's dead! What do you want me to respect?!"

Rukia gave Yuzu an apologetic smile. "I apologize for them. I know this is not what you had in mind."

"Are you kidding? This is exactly what I had in mind! A bunch of people together, being crazy." She grinned maniacally. "This is perfect!"

"Your sister is insane," Toshiro muttered.

"Yeah. I know."

U_U

"What should we watch?" Karin tapped her chin and looked over at her brother. "Anything you want to see? Those guys don't know anything."

"Nah. I haven't been keeping up with current movies very much." He contemplated the posters before looking over at the others. "Don't let them pick. I don't want to sit through some foreign – "

"What about this one?!"

Ichigo groaned. "Too late."

"Ooo, I like that one!" Grabbing her twin's hand Yuzu went over to the ticket booth to purchase tickets for the group. "The Hobbit here we come!"

Karin moved over to Toshiro, who was checking out the poster with interest. "It's really not bad, it's – "

"I know what it is. I read the books when they first came out," he replied snootily. "I'm not illiterate."

"I never said you were!"

"Oi, lovers, get over here and get your tickets so we can go inside!" Renji shouted.

Toshiro gave Karin a grin. "I have a feeling we're wanted immediately."

"Yeah, so do I." She took his hand and the pair went into the theater.

U_U

The movie was pretty spectacular, in Toshiro's opinion. There were good fight scenes, it stayed true to the book…The best part (not that he'd admit it) was when the Eleventh Division idiots got it into their heads to attempt to act out some of the fight scenes. Not just act them out, though. No, they had to take out their zanpakuto to try it out. Needless to say, the whole group had pulled them back into their seats and Ichigo had had to make his apologies on their behalf.

"Hey, Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I need a drink. Come with?"

"Sure. I could use a walk."

Karin pulled his hand and they left the theater after she let Ichigo know where they were going. Once they had their sodas in hand (Karin couldn't wait to see Toshiro drink the carbonated drink) they settled on the stairs.

"You don't want to go back?" the white haired captain asked.

"Not just yet. It's been a little fast paced tonight and I want a minute to myself. With you." She leaned against his arm with an exhausted yawn. "I'm going to need a lot of caffeine to get me through the night."

"Tell Yuzu that we should stop for coffee or something."

"Yeah, maybe I will."

Toshiro looked over at her before tentatively wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You can always use my shoulder if you need."

"Haha. You're sweet when you're tired."

"Tell my father. He thinks that I'm still cranky."

She laughed and lay her head on his shoulder. "You aren't. Not now, anyway."

"You seem to be just as odd when you're tired." Squeezing her gently, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Would your sister be very upset if we went off on our own and – "

"You guys are missing the movie! Get back in here!" As if in response to her name, Yuzu popped out of the theater and pulled on Toshiro's sleeve. "You can't go off on your own!"

"We're coming back in, Yuzu. Give us a minute." Karin glared until her sister went back inside then turned to Toshiro. "We're continuing this. Even if I have to wait for a second date."

His face paled. "I'll start planning, then."

"Good boy." She kissed him and stood up, holding out a hand. "Let's go back in before Yuzu has a heart attack."

"Wouldn't want that."

U_U

"This is embarrassing," Ichigo muttered.

Rukia patted his shoulder. "It is a private room. It's not so bad."

"I don't sing."

"I don't think your sister will accept that excuse."

"Yeah, I know. That's what worries me." He went back into the room to find Ikkaku and Yumichika butchering a pop song. "Nope. Not doing this. Not happening. Give me a Menos any day."

"Ichi-nii! You have to come sing!" Yuzu hung onto his arm, her cheeks pink. "Toshiro and Karin agreed to it! You have to, too!"

He looked over at Toshiro, who shrugged. "We didn't have much of a choice."

"Say yes. I'm pretty sure that she'll pass out before your turn comes around," Karin put in.

"Fine, Yuzu. I'll do it."

"Yay!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. "You're the best, big bro!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

It was funny, Ichigo reflected, how time moved oddly when you were overtired. And how people behaved differently than you thought they were. Rukia was curled into his arm, her head resting against him. Across from them sat Toshiro and Karin, Toshiro with his nose pressed against the top of Karin's head. Yuzu had a beautific smile on her face as she watched Renji belt out his own version of a song while the two Eleventh Division-ers sang back up.

It felt like they were only there for a few minutes.

Their next stop on the night of nonstop excitement was a tiny café near the karaoke place. The first order of business was ordering strong enough coffee to keep them up for the next few hours. It was only two in the morning and sunrise wouldn't be until nearly five. Yuzu also insisted on ordering pastries and sweets, claiming that the sugar would help, too. Rukia's contribution was a drawing of her 'bunnies'. Ichigo had to laugh, seeing his sister and girlfriend sitting together like that, coming up with their own stories involving pastries and bunnies.

Toshiro clutched his mug of coffee and drank deeply, savoring the taste of the bitter liquid. "You okay?" Karin asked quietly. "This is really out of your league."

"What, the staying up, the coffee, or the socializing?"

She cracked a grin. "All three, I guess. You've been quiet since karaoke."

"I'm tired. It's no big deal." Pulling her closer, he set his mug on the table in front of them. "I don't usually agree with your sister's crazy plans but this one seems to be pretty fun."

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Really. I mean, after what my parents do, this is fairly normal."

Karin laughed. "Yeah, I guess. At least she doesn't stalk us on dates."

"Definitely."

U_U

"Great job, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Toshiro felt a grin stretch his face as he got another strike. First time bowling and he was doing pretty well. So far he'd gotten two strikes and four spares, which wasn't too shabby.

"I suppose the Academy is good for something, isn't it?" Karin looked over at him as he sat down beside her. The bowling alley was full considering the time of night (or morning, at this point?) and they'd been lucky to get a lane. "You have good hand-eye coordination."

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that my skills have nothing to do with experience or practice, then."

"Now you're just talking crazy."

"Yo, darker Kurosaki, you're up!" Renji shouted.

"I'm coming! Don't get your loincloth in a bunch!" she yelled back. Standing, she looked to Toshiro. "Coming?"

"For what?"

"You're my lucky token." At his blank look, she huffed and continued, "Like guys in casinos have their girlfriend sit on their lap. You get to come with me when I bowl."

"Well, with such a romantic offer, I guess I have to come." He stood up and followed her to the edge.

U_U

Karin watched sleepily as Ichigo and Renji started up the grill. Once they'd finished the second game Yuzu insisted they go to a 24 hour convenience store to buy breakfast cookout foods. Now they were in a park by the beach, waiting for sunrise.

"Hey, Karin?" She looked up to see her twin fidgeting beside her. "Can we talk?"

"Um, sure. Toshiro?"

He nodded and got to his feet. "I'll go see if they need help over there. I'm not sure I trust Yumichika with my food."

"Thanks." Yuzu sat down and crossed her legs, gazing up at the purple sky. The twins sat together in silence until she said, "Do you ever wonder what will happen in the future?"

"What do you mean? Like what we'll do when we're older?" At her sister's nod, Karin shrugged. "I guess…I mean, you'll probably either be off on these crazy adventures or being an awesome mom. Or both. Anything can happen."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

Yuzu nodded. "You. You and Toshiro, even. He's…Karin, he's amazing. You two are so happy together. But he's…he's also a Shinigami. He can't be part of your life all the time. He can't be in school with you, or college. It's…don't you ever find it hopeless? There's a whole part of his life you can't share."

"So?" Karin turned to face her twin. "I'm living in the moment. Sure, I'm realistic, too. I know he isn't always going to be there for me when I want. I'm sure I'll get angry with him when he isn't there for a party I want to go to. But right now, he's the only guy I know who gets me. I don't want to give that up just because he isn't Mr. Perfect. To me, right now, he is Mr. Perfect."

"Oh." Pulling her knees to her chest, Yuzu turned her attention to the water below them. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The future. Everything's changing. You have Toshiro, Ichigo and Rukia are getting very close…He was talking to Dad about proposals last night, did you know?" She turned to Karin. "I don't want our family to break apart. There's so much going on. I know I'm selfish, I – "

Karin put her arms around Yuzu, something she rarely did anymore. "You aren't selfish. I…I think I'd be the same, if not for Toshiro. Don't think of it as our family breaking apart, think of it…think of it as our family growing. Toshiro comes with his parents who are just as crazy as Dad is and Rukia comes with her brother and all of his craziness. So we don't see each other every day. It's not the end of the world. And you and I won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We still have to finish high school and you know that we're going to wind up at the same college. It'll be a long time before you get rid of me." She fell silent and they sat together, watching the stars fade and the sun begin to rise.

"Here." Toshiro sat down cross-legged beside them and handed out plates of breakfast. "This idea wasn't half bad, Yuzu."

"Yeah, we should do this more often." Coming up beside them, Ichigo sat down, followed by Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. "It's nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

U_U

The group collapsed in the Kurosaki living room at seven fifteen. Most of them promptly fell asleep. But Yuzu sat up on the recliner she'd taken, watching them.

Maybe Karin was right. Maybe they weren't breaking apart, but growing.

There was only one way to find out.

"Hey, sis, go to sleep." Turning, she saw Karin staring at her. "I can practically hear you thinking."

"You always know what I'm thinking, Karin. We're twins." But she put her head down on the pillow and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	17. Announcement Days

Rangiku peeked over at Toshiro, who was bent over his paperwork. "Shiro-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, why not?"

"You've been very quiet. Quieter than you usually are, I mean." She reached over to fluff his hair. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"I'm fine!" Slamming his pen down he glared at her. "I'm trying to get this paperwork finished. That's what I'm doing. I'd like to spend some time with Karin, too, if possible, before she thinks I'm ignoring her. Is that enough?!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way." Gin entered the room and sat himself down on a couch after planting a kiss on Rangiku's head. "What are you stressed about?"

"Nothing!"

The third division captain leaned on the back of the couch, his chin resting on his arms. "Shi-ro…"

"What is with the two of you?!" Slamming his chair back, Toshiro stood up, his eyes blazing. "Stop making me crazy! I'm no different than I usually am when paperwork comes around!"

Rangiku and Gin watched as he stormed out of the room, an icy wind slamming the door behind him. "Is he really behaving differently?"

"Not really." Rangiku sighed and went to sit with him. "It's just me. I mean, he is a little quieter, but if he's really looking forward to seeing Karin, that could be the reason."

"What's going on with you, then?"

"Who said it's me?"

"You did." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ran, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Ran…"

She huffed and pulled away. "There's nothing going on. I'm fine."

"You're as bad as Toshiro."

"Am not!"

Gin raised an eyebrow. "You won't talk and you're being stubborn. And you complain that he gets it from me. Frankly, I'm insulted."

"Anything like that I will blame on you. That can't be from me." She pushed her hair back with a sigh. "You're the moody one."

"I thought you liked my moodiness!"

Laughing, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Of course I like your moodiness. But I also find it annoying when our son behaves like you."

"Right now we're discussing you, not Toshiro. Tell me, Rangiku." His blue eyes met hers, holding them so that she couldn't look away. "What's going on?"

"I told you, nothing!"

"What if…we go to that sushi place that you like? The one with the really good…salmon?" Gin had a theory about this reticence of hers. "Hm?"

Her face turned green and she raced out of the room. "Just as I thought."

U_U

"Are you hiding again?" Karin looked over at the Shinigami sitting by her kitchen table, his chin resting on his arms. "You really have to learn to face your fears. Or your parents. Which I think amount to the same thing, in your case."

"I'm not hiding. I planned to come visit you today. You were the one who wasn't here." He lifted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "My parents are insane."

"We've established that a number of times." Pulling a chair around, she sat down and popped open her can of soda. "All parents are insane. Both our parents decided to stalk us on our first date. Don't worry about it."

"I know. They're adults, theoretically they should be able to take care of themselves, but…"

Karin nodded. "These are your parents. I don't think I'd trust my dad to take care of himself."

"Hey, Toshiro." Ichigo grabbed a chair, much like his sister, and straddled it, a can of soda in his hand. Toshiro reflected that those two were very similar, much more so than Yuzu and Karin. "What are you hiding from this time?"

"Why do you all think that I'm hiding?!"

"You're not?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "No, I am not. I meant to come visit Karin today and I did."

"But you also said that your parents are insane, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're upset with them." Karin took a swig of soda and turned to him. "Go on. Talk."

"I'm not upset. Just frustrated."

"While this is a very exciting discussion..." Running his fingers through his hair, Ichigo looked over at his sister and the Shinigami. "Why don't you two go do something? Something interesting?"

"Like what?"

He threw up his hands. "I don't know! Find something! Go throw stones or something."

"I question your sanity very often." Karin tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, moving it out of her eyes. "Come on, Toshiro. Let's go find something to do. I don't think we're wanted."

"What?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house.

Ichigo tilted his chair back on two legs. It was nice to have the house to himself. No younger siblings around to annoy him. Of course he loved his sisters (not that he would admit that) but they could be incredibly annoying at times. Plus Isshin wasn't home, which was –

"Ichi-go!"

Spoke too soon.

U_U

Toshiro surveyed the store, on the verge of hysterical laughter. "You do realize that this is a patisserie, right?"

"Yes," Karin answered defensively. "You have a problem with that?"

"Isn't it rather…feminine for you?"

She punched his shoulder, hard. "Next time it's your face. Now come inside with me. Unless you're not man enough."

He glared at her. "I am."

"Then come in with me."

They sat down by a table as soon as they'd ordered. "This feels like a second date," Toshiro commented.

"Consider it payment for the previous one." Seeing his wrinkled nose, she questioned, "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm not an escort."

"I never said you were!"

He shrugged. "You make it sound like I am."

"You're not!"

"I'm still insulted."

Karin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Have you been hanging out with my sister lately?"

"Maybe."

"If she weren't so unlike me, I'd think you were cheating on me with her." She stabbed her strawberry shortcake and stuck it in her mouth. "Mmm."

"I can't believe you're eating something pink." Taking a sip of his coffee, Toshiro met Karin's annoyed glare. "What? You don't do pink. Or feminine. Or girl stuff."

"I'm still a girl!" she shouted. The entire patisserie turned to stare at them, making her slide down in her chair. "Sorry."

"I don't care. I'm not embarrassed by you anymore."

She smacked his arm. "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or happy about that. You can't say anything against my food, anyway. You have ridiculous taste."

"Why?" He looked down at his brownie. "What's wrong with this?"

"It's called 'Knock Ya Naked Brownies'."

He spit out the bite, making her laugh loudly. "Why did you order this for me?!"

"I asked what you want and you pointed at that. What did you want me to do?" Swiping a bite of his brownie, she patted his arm. "Don't worry so much. You're still man enough in my book."

"That makes me feel even better." Toshiro took another sip of coffee, trying to calm his red cheeks.

Karin grinned evilly. "You do know that's called 'Exciting Night Ahead', right?"

Her laughter resounded in his ears as he sprayed her with the coffee.

U_U

"Come on, Ran-chan. Admit it."

"There's nothing to admit!"

"Rangiku…"

"Gin…"

"I'm serious. There's something going on and I want to know what." He pulled her against his chest and she rested her head on his chest. "No matter what, I won't be upset. I promise. You know I keep my promises."

"True." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Do you remember how we had Toshiro?"

"Sure. We weren't thinking clearly and also assumed that – Wait a minute." He turned his attention down and she nodded miserably. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Her face pressed against his chest, making his shihakusho damp. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"What?"

"I said why?" Gin kissed her gently. "Toshiro is the best thing we have ever done. Why would you be sorry to have another?"

She rubbed her eyes. "I don't know. I thought…"

"You didn't think." Holding her at arms' length, he met and held her blue eyes. "You can talk to me. About anything. Especially that."

"I know. I'm sorry. This…it was unexpected." Rangiku tucked her hair behind her ears, tearing her gaze from his. "I panicked. And Unohana-taicho and Nanao didn't help much, going on and on about the risks and stuff."

"Risks to you?" he asked, a worried look painting his face.

"No. The baby."

Gin took her hands in his. "It will be alright. We can work it out. Don't worry about it."

"I'm trying not to, it's just…"

"I know." They fell silent before an idea crossed his mind. "How are we going to tell Toshiro?"

U_U

Toshiro suspiciously looked at one parent, then the other. "What's going on?"

"Ah, we…we have something to tell you," was Rangiku's nervous response.

"Just tell me. I'm not a child." He huffed and crossed his arms. "It's not like I'm getting a sibling, is it?"

The look on their faces was quite comical.

"What?! Didn't you learn anything from having me?!"

"Shiro-chan!" Rangiku folded her arms and glared back at him. "That was uncalled for!"

"It's a better world now. No Aizen, the Quincy have been dealt with…" Gin spread his hands. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know." Pulling a chair over, he dropped down. "It's a little much to deal with."

"You'll have about eight months to get used to it. I think." Rangiku brushed back his hair. "It will be fine. You'll be a great big brother."

Toshiro wasn't sure whether he wanted to explode or pass out.

"And we won't make you change diapers. Too often," Gin added with a grin.

Pass out. Much better option.

"Ran-chan, I think we broke him."

"It's okay. There's another one on the way."


	18. Reaction Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Toshiro's reaction to the news. A slightly more emotional reaction than last chapter's fainting XP
> 
> Enjoy!

"I still can't believe you fainted!"

Toshiro glared at the dark haired girl in front of him. "I was suffering from low blood sugar. I did not faint."

"You fainted, Toshiro. Don't deny it." Karin pushed herself away from the table and stood up. "Now let's go, before – "

"Why'd you faint?" A loud sigh escaped Toshiro as Yuzu entered the room.

"His parents told him he's getting a sibling."

"You're getting a BABY?" The blonde Kurosaki grabbed him by the hands and swung him around. "You're so lucky! Karin and I don't have any younger sisters or brothers! I wish – "

Karin pointed her finger at her sister. "Don't you dare even finish that sentence. I am very happy being the youngest."

"Karin!"

"Both of you quit it." Toshiro stood up and glared at the two of them. "I did not faint and I do not care about getting a sibling."

"It's exciting! I mean…your parents just got back together. Of course this would happen." Yuzu raised an eyebrow at the open-mouthed, smacked-on-the-back-of-the-head-with-a-board expressions on Karin and Toshiro's faces. "What, you thought I was that innocent? I've sat through the same classes you have, sister, and I'm a lot more romantically inclined than you are."

"I think I'm officially disturbed." Karin's head dropped to the table and Toshiro patted it sympathetically. "You, the one more experienced?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that. You're the one who doesn't do romance."

"Fine. Fine, I'll accept that." She shook her head. "Hey, Toshiro, do you know what it'll be yet?"

"What do you mean?" The captain looked around wildly. "It'll be human, obviously. Ichimaru wasn't an Arrancar and as far as I know there's no Quincy blood in the family."

The twins exchanged a look before cracking up. "No, you idiot," Karin squeezed out, "Girl or boy?"

"Oh." Toshiro rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks turning pink. "I didn't ask."

"You're such a boy."

"Why is that an insult?!"

Yuzu laughed and patted his arm. "It's not. I think. It's totally going to be a girl."

"Yeah." Karin nodded enthusiastically. "You're definitely going to get a little princess."

"I hate you two." He dropped his head in his arms, ignoring their laughter.

U_U

Karin looked over at Toshiro, who was absentmindedly poking his ramen with his chopsticks. "Are you going to eat it or play with it?"

"I'm eating it." He stuck some in his mouth, ignoring her eyeroll.

"Toshiro…"

"What?! Between you and my parents I can't do anything without being scrutinized!"

"That's not what I meant. You're just really quiet."

Toshiro sighed and put down the chopsticks. "I'm thinking."

"So you're quiet?"

"Yes."

Karin wrinkled her nose. "You're odd."

"I've been told." Taking his glass of water, he took a quick gulp and wiped his mouth. "I'm used to it."

"I think you enjoy deliberately misinterpreting me."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do – "

"Toshiro, may I interrupt your date? Argument? Whatever you would like to call it?" Both heads turned to find Gin standing awkwardly beside their table. "I apologize, Kurosaki."

Toshiro sighed. "Fine."

"Take your food with you. And you," Karin rounded on Gin, "This had better be really important."

"It is. I wouldn't risk my life if it wasn't." At Toshiro's annoyed glare, his father shrugged. "You're upset. I wasn't sure how you would be and I wouldn't put it past you to murder me if you were having a good time."

"Great. The lot of you are all crazy." The white haired teen went to get his food wrapped up and returned to the table to find Karin and Gin in deep discussion.

"There you are. Let's get going." Gin took Toshiro's arm, pulling him along.

"Give me a second." He yanked his arm out of his grip and turned to Karin. "I'm sorry for leaving, I – "

She gave him a half grin. "It's okay. I understand. Have fun."

"Wait, what?!"

U_U

"Why did you drag me away from her?"

Gin sighed, seeing the angry expression on his son's face. "Rangiku and I were worried."

"What now?! You two are always worried! Do you not have enough work to do?" Dropping onto the sofa, Toshiro glared at his father. "I so much as sneeze in a different way than usual and you two think the world is ending! Let me be for once!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But would you rather Rangiku?"

"Not really." He set his bowl of ramen on the table and began to unwrap it. "It really depends on what you wanted to talk about."

"Your sister." Of all the reactions, Gin was not prepared for an eye roll. "Why the reaction?"

Toshiro shook his head. "Nothing."

"Toshiro."

"Those Kurosaki idiots were right."

"They told you it would be a girl?" Gin chuckled at Toshiro's haggard nod. "I'm surprised they were right."

"They had a fifty-fifty chance. And there are two of them, so they could have each taken a side and it would work." The captain tiredly ate his food, ignoring his overprotective father's close watch. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, why would you think otherwise?" Gin asked.

He shrugged. "You want to discuss her."

"I want to discuss you." Cupping Toshiro's chin, he met the teal gaze so like his own. "Ran and I are worried about how you are coping. That's why I dragged you away from your date back there."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. You didn't really think that we were going to forget all about you once there was another child in the works?"

"Maybe…"

Gin pressed his fingers to his temples. "I think that after you, a baby will be easy."

"Thanks." Toshiro thoughtfully took a bite of his food, staring into space.

"What's going on in there?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

Toshiro set his chopsticks down very deliberately, stalling for time. "I'm thinking about the future."

"As in what? You personally? Or as a family?" Gin sat down beside him, crossing his legs carefully to avoid kicking Toshiro. "I want to make sure that you don't think that we're abandoning you. You're the first one, we're not getting rid of you so easily. And you can't get rid of us that easily either."

"It's not that. Just the future in general. What will change."

"I see."

"Yeah."

Gin rested his hands in his lap. "Some things are going to change, you know. Rangiku and I are going to officially move in together. We're not going to force you to move, too. But you should know that we're going to do it."

"Okay." Toshiro looked down at his hands, willing himself not to react either way. He didn't need to give Gin the satisfaction of being right. Yes, he was nervous about being forgotten. Who could blame him? "How long?"

"Until she comes along?" At Toshiro's hesitant nod, Gin continued, "Five months or so, I think. You'll have to ask Ran-chan for more detailed information. I'm not well versed in this stuff."

"Okay."

"Hey. Come here." Gin wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"I know it isn't nothing. I know you better than you think, apparently."

Toshiro studiously looked at the floor. "You don't."

"Then tell me. Prove me wrong."

"That's exactly what you want me to do. I'm not doing it." Trying to pull himself out from Gin's tight grip, Toshiro grumbled. "Will you let me out already?"

"I thought we took care of the whole 'I don't want to talk to you' drama." His father tightened his hold even more. "You can talk to me. I won't laugh or make fun of you. You don't need to be scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then why are you so out of whack right now?"

"I'm not!"

Gin sighed and ruffled his hair. "You are. You're so on edge you're nearly vibrating."

"I am not! Stop it!" Toshiro let out something that sounded suspiciously like a sob and turned away. "Just leave me alone already."

"You're hurting." Gin's fingers gently caressed his cheek, forcing Toshiro to look up. "I know you didn't sleep last night. Ran-chan had me check on you and you were awake. I highly doubt you've been sleeping well since we told you what was going on, which could be partly why you're edgy. But I don't think that's it."

"I…"

"I'm not going to say anything except to comfort you. Promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

Toshiro took a deep breath before answering. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"It's…Ichigo has always been busy protecting his sisters. For me to have a sister…I don't know if I can do it. Not like him," he admitted slowly. "They're always in danger, he's always running after them. I'm not used to having to keep an eye on someone else. Someone who can't defend him or herself."

"Herself, in this case." Gin leaned back and gazed into space thoughtfully. "I can see where you're coming from."

"Yeah."

He crossed his arms, thinking. "She won't get herself in much trouble for awhile, yet. You don't have to worry much for a few years at least."

"But eventually she'll be able to get into trouble. Who's to say she won't get herself hurt? Or killed?"

"Do you worry about Karin this way?"

Toshiro shook his head. "Not as much. She can defend herself, I know that much. I still worry about her, though. But a baby? And a sister?"

"You have a few more months to get used to the idea of having a sister. Why don't you worry about that first?" Gin stuck a pair of his own chopsticks into Toshiro's ramen, making the other captain smack him. "I'm your father, I created you. I can steal your food."

"That's my food. Don't take it." Pulling the bowl closer, Toshiro covered it with his arms. "I'm not that disturbed by getting a sibling, I – "

"You are that disturbed by getting a sibling, Shiro. You went to Karin to talk it over – "

"Why do you all keep saying that?!"

"You did, didn't you?" At his son's nod, he continued, "You always go to the Kurosakis when you need to talk something out. Did it help?"

"Yes. I suppose." He looked down into the bowl. "Talking to Ichigo would have been better, though."

Shaking his head, Gin reached for the bowl again, only to have Toshiro pull back. "Karin and…Yuzu? Were born when he was much younger. I highly doubt Ichigo worried about them too much. Not at his age. For you…you're a captain. You know what can happen to her. You've fought more than a child."

"Oh." The teen fell silent. "I – "

"Stop thinking so hard. You don't have a sister yet. You have a few more months to get used to the extra responsibility." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go order some food. Do you want anything?"

"No. I have my ramen."

U_U

Rangiku slurped her udon and grinned at the annoyed look on Toshiro's face. "I'm allowed to eat however I want. You aren't always the neatest eater."

"I'm neater than you are. What are you going to do when the baby comes? You'll teach her these disgusting habits." Toshiro reached for his can of Sprite, taking a sip of the cold soda. "I can't imagine how I would've turned out."

"You would've turned out the same," Gin answered. "Perhaps a bit more coddled. And you wouldn't have Hinamori as a sister. You'd probably have a real sister."

"Joy."

Gin elbowed his son. "You're still getting one now. Even if it is a few years late."

"I think I hate you." The short captain buried his head in his hands, making his mother rub his neck gently. "Stop it. It feels weird."

"This is nice. We're almost like a family." Ignoring his protests, Rangiku continued to massage his neck. "Shiro-chan, you're very tense."

"I just found out some life-changing news. Of course I'm tense!"

She laughed. "Relax. It's not like we're going to ask you to babysit her right away."

His teal eyes flew open. "I'm going to babysit?"

"Not right away, but at some point, sure." Gin set his bowl on the table, balancing his chopsticks across the top. "We're going to want to have a night to ourselves. You have to take on some responsibilities. We're going to be a family now. That means we all pitch in."

"I…alright. Fine." Toshiro sat up and pushed his hair out of his face. "But not until she's big enough that I won't drop her."

Rangiku laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sure."


	19. Surfing Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lilo and Stitch!

"I'm bored!" Karin chucked the controller, narrowly missing Toshiro's head. The captain plucked it out of the air and set it on the coffee table. "There's nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. You've beaten all my high scores and I can't beat yours and I don't want to reset the game."

"Then what do you want to do? I'm here all day, Ukitake-taicho locked me out of my office. He won't let me in until tomorrow." Toshiro was spread across the couch with a bowl of popcorn, periodically tossing a kernel in the air and catching it in his mouth. "Is there anything you had in mind?"

She huffed, crossing her arms. "No. I can't think of anything!"

Ichigo popped up from behind his textbook. "Go somewhere."

"Like where?" Karin began ticking off places on her fingers. "Neither of us like karaoke, Toshiro's been banned from the arcade, and I don't want to go out to eat."

"I have not been banned from the arcade. They simply asked me not to come back."

"Yeah. Because you keep beating the high scores. It's annoying." Reaching over, she took a handful of popcorn and began munching on it, an annoyed look on her face.

Yuzu entered the room with her own homework. "We have a test tomorrow, you know. You could study."

"Karin? Study? Yeah, right." Ichigo scribbled something on a sheet of paper and stuck it in his book. "She'll cram it tonight and still get a perfect score. You can do it too, Yuzu. You're smart enough."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Kurosaki?"

"You worked with my father. I think you can attest to the fact that he doesn't care much about grades. If these two can do it without studying, why waste time?" The orange-haired teen swiped his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end. "What about pizza?"

"I said I'm not interested in food. Do you ever listen to me?"

"Why would anyone listen to you? You can be such a baby sometimes." A mischievous grin spread across Yuzu's face as Karin pressed a pillow over her face and screamed into it. "See? I told you so. Toshiro should really find someone – "

"That's it. I'm done. Come on, Shiro." Karin stormed out of the room as Toshiro stood up.

Ichigo smirked. "She has you under her thumb, doesn't she."

"Quite frankly, she doesn't. I'm simply bored here."

"Of course you are," Yuzu responded sweetly, patting his arm. "Of course you are."

U_U

Toshiro walked beside Karin, his hands in his pockets. "What do you want to do now?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get out of there." She ran her fingers through the front of her hair, letting out a huff. "There's only so long I can deal with my siblings. This was my limit."

"So we're going to walk around aimlessly for the next few hours?"

Stopping by a newsstand, Karin absently flipped through a magazine. "Guess so. I can't think of anything I want to do, really. Maybe – "

"What's that?" Toshiro leaned on her shoulder and pointed at a picture in the article she was looking at.

"What's what?" As soon as her gaze landed on the image, she sighed. "Surfing."

"What?"

"I – give me a sec." Pulling out her wallet, Karin paid the impatient owner. "Sorry. Come on, Shiro. There's a park nearby, we can go sit there and I'll try to explain."

"Explain surfing?" He followed her to the park across the street and the pair sat down on a bench. "Why don't we do that? It looks…unique."

She leaned back, hands behind her head. "I'm sure it is."

"There's a sport the great Karin Kurosaki has not experienced? I will admit to being shocked," Toshiro replied.

"That was uncalled for. Very, very, uncalled for." The dark haired girl glared at him. "I'm not going to explain it to you if you're going to be condescending."

"What, you could do it to me but I can't do it to you?"

"Get used to it. You and your sister will have different rules, too." She slapped the magazine on his thigh, making him wince. "Oh, come on, don't be such a baby. It's paper, not a sword. You've had your leg cut off, this can't be that bad."

"I…"

Karin froze, seeing the expression on his face. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Forgotten."

She gave him a piercing look. "No, you're upset."

"I'm fine." His hands clenched together, his teal eyes downcast. "What were you saying?"

"Oh. Um…" She looked at him carefully before deciding to continue, "Surfing is…you crouch on a board, kind of, and stand up once you find a wave. I've never done it, since we don't exactly have any water here."

"I can take care of that. The Senkaimon should be free, we can take it over to somewhere we can surf." Toshiro stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go do it."

"Are you sure?" Karin's eyes glimmered as she took his hand. "You're allowed to do that? Use it for other stuff, I mean."

"I've used it for personal trips in the past, yes. In addition, if no one knows…" He spread his hands. "No one can say no."

"Including your parents?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "The only way they'll know is if you tell them. Are you planning on doing that?"

"Nope." She grinned. "Let's do this, then!"

U_U

"Are you sure this is safe?" Toshiro nervously (yes, nervously. No, he wasn't going to admit it.) watched the surfers from the beach. "They look like a wave will knock them over and they will drown at any moment."

"Don't be such a wimp. You can do this." Pulling his arm, Karin dragged the captain to a store selling bathing suits and surf gear. "First thing you need is a swimsuit and rash guard. So do I, as a matter of fact."

"What?!" He couldn't believe it. Karin Kurosaki, excited about shopping? The world must be coming to an end.

Karin walked up and down the aisles, occasionally throwing stuff on top of Toshiro. "There. I added board shorts and a rash guard for you, swimsuit and rash guard for me, and leashes for both of us. We'll just stop for some water and rent some boards and we're good to go."

"But…"

"What's wrong, Shiro?"

He glared at her. "I am not going to respond to that nickname anymore."

"Go ahead. You won't listen to me and miss out." It was odd to see Karin so…giddy, for lack of another word. She quickly paid for the stuff while Toshiro looked on with interest. There were a number of clothes-like items that didn't look very comfortable. Or large enough.

As soon as she finished paying she whisked him off to a room to change. He did as she said, wincing at how tight it was. "Karin, are you sure – " His voice trailed off as she exited the room she'd been changing in. The girl was dressed in the tight rash guard and the bikini bottom, leaving her long, toned legs bare. For the first time ever, Toshiro found himself at a loss for words because of a girl's body.

"Really, I thought you were more mature than that." Karin ran her fingers through her long hair self-consciously. "Do we need to go get tissues for your eventual nosebleed?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go surfing." He stuffed his clothes in the bag, avoiding her gaze.

The dark haired Kurosaki shook her head. He was so predictable. "Race you to the rental hut!"

"You're on."

U_U

Karin knelt on her board, Toshiro and his board beside her. "Now remember, when you reach a wave – "

"Pop up as soon as it takes me. I know. That instructor may have mentioned it a few million times." He sat up and looked over at her. "Are you really comfortable with this?"

"Of course I am. I love sports. You're not telling me you're scared, are you?" Her gray eyes met his teal. "You do things more dangerous than this on a daily basis. Why would you be afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!" At her raised eyebrow, Toshiro sighed and looked down. "Fine. Maybe a drop. Not very much."

"What are you worried about?" Karin paddled back over to him, since her board had drifted off. "You're not scared of drowning, are you?"

He shook his head. "It isn't the actual surfing I'm worried about, it's – "

"Your reitsu. You're scared of freezing the water." She started laughing, making him scowl. "Relax. You'll be fine. Worst comes to worst there will be some freak weather."

"Snow in the summer?!"

She shrugged. "No biggie."

"You're insane." He ducked the water she splashed in his face. "If we're going to do this, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

U_U

The pair flopped down on the towel they'd left on the beach nearly an hour later. "That was incredible," Karin gasped.

"I never would have thought I'd enjoy that." Toshiro ran his fingers through his tousled, soaking wet hair. He was aching in places he never had, but it was worth it. "But I did."

"Great way to kill the boredom." The girl rolled over with a content sigh. "Go get me a hot dog and soda?"

"Huh?"

Karin reached into her bag and handed him her wallet. "You know how to use money, right? There's a stall over there," she pointed across the beach, "go get us something to eat. I want a hot dog and a Coke, you can get whatever you want."

"Um…okay." Toshiro quickly went over to the stall to order when a tall teen shoved him to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, sorry, didn't see you there shortie."

He felt his reitsu flare and forced himself to control it. "I am not that short. Now move aside."

"I got here first."

"No, I got here first and you shoved me aside. Move."

"You move. You're not a local, I am. Local rules."

Toshiro grit his teeth and glared. "Not. Happening."

"Really?" The guy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really."

"Then I guess I have no choice." He raised his fist and punched the captain in the face.

With that, Toshiro's temper snapped.

U_U

Karin gazed over the top of her sunglasses at Toshiro. "All I asked for was a hot dog and a soda. Why does your face look like that?"

He gingerly pressed a finger to his face. "Someone disagreed with my opinion."

"Use your words, Toshiro, not your fist." Seeing the incredulous look on his face, she snorted. "Who am I kidding? You're a fighter, I'm not sure you know what words are."

"I do know what words are. He didn't listen to me." Toshiro sat down beside her and started on his own hot dog. "This is good."

"Yeah, hot dogs are. Yuzu won't make them because she said something about them not being healthy." She moved to sit up, taking a sip of soda. "I hope the other guy looks worse than you do."

"He does. I'm a little better at fighting than he is." He cracked a grin as Karin began to laugh and snort up soda.

As soon as she could talk, Karin replied, "Just a little bit."

"Yeah." The pair ate in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, the only sound that of chewing.

"Hey, Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to do it again?"

He rolled onto his stomach and looked up at her. "Sure. Maybe not with the fighting."

"Good idea."

U_U

Rangiku and Gin quietly hid behind the door to Toshiro's office. "He's smiling," she whispered in disbelief.

"He just came back from Kurosaki. Of course he's smiling." Gin pulled her away as their son straightened. "Can we stop spying on him and go back to our quarters now?"

"I guess." They made their way back to their quarters together. As soon as they got to the door, Rangiku asked, "What's surfing?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"No reason. Apparently he and Karin did that this afternoon. I found a receipt for board rentals on his desk."

Gin's face took on an interested look. "Maybe we should try that out. If he enjoyed it…"

"Yay!"


	20. Prom Days

"I'm not doing this. You can't make me." Karin put her hands on her hips and glared at her twin. "You aren't my boss."

"Just do it. It can't be that bad," the white-haired teen called from their couch.

"And what do you know about prom, exactly? I bet you've never been." She plucked Yuzu's magazine out of his grasp. "Why in the name of all that is good and holy are you reading this?"

"It's entertaining. Do girls here really think guys think this way?" Ducking her playful blow, Toshiro grabbed the magazine back.

"Anyway." Yuzu jumped on the captain's legs, making him wince. "Oh, don't be such a baby. You're a captain, you can handle me jumping on you. But Karin, all my friends are going as a group. You can come with us. You don't need a date."

"I also don't need to go to this stupid prom in the first place either. So stop bugging…" A slow grin spread across Karin's face. "Actually…if you can get Toshiro here to come with me, I'll go."

Yuzu looked over at the lone male in the room. "So if I get him to agree you'll go, no arguments?"

"Yup."

"Great. Toshiro, you're going to prom." The light-haired twin patted his thigh happily. "Thanks!"

"Wait, what? I don't even know what this is, I'm not agreeing to anything," he responded heatedly.

"It's a stupid party with dancing and picture taking and other stupid stuff like that," Karin explained. "It costs a ridiculous amount of money and only lasts one night."

"So it's a party." Toshiro flicked the magazine straight and flipped the page. "Not happening."

"See? He won't do it."

Yuzu grinned. "Oh yes he will."

"No he won't. He can be very stubborn. Even I can't get him to do something if he really doesn't want to." She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear and gave Toshiro an approving look. "Guess I'm staying home this weekend with movies and gallons of ice cream."

"That's what you think." The blonde ruffled Toshiro's hair before giving him a grin. "You'll do exactly what I want you to do. Everyone does in the end."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and looked at Karin, who shrugged. Turning to Yuzu, he replied, "I highly doubt that. I've ignored my mother's badgering and my father's annoying teasing. I can ignore you, too."

"Yeah, you've never actually dealt with Yuzu. You don't know what you're dealing with," Ichigo commented, entering the room and setting his glass of cold soda on the table. "She can probably get Shunsui to give up women if she set her mind to it."

"I highly doubt that."

Yuzu rolled her eyes and stood up. "Anyway. I need to go pick out your outfits for the prom now."

"I told you, I'm not going!" Karin shouted after her twin. But the blonde only shrugged her shoulders and continued out of the room. "Seriously, one of these days I'm going to murder her. Not even kidding here."

Ichigo took a bite of the enormous sub on his plate. "Enoy pom."

"Excuse me?"

He swallowed. "Enjoy prom. You know you're going to wind up going in the end."

"I am not going!"

U_U

Toshiro leaned on his elbows by Rangiku's table, blankly staring in Gin's direction. The man looked up from the paperwork he was filling out and flicked his son on the forehead. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something. You're thinking too hard. I can almost hear you." Gin set down his pen. "What's going on? You've been out of it since you went to Kurosaki last week."

"It's none of your business. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about," Toshiro shot back and reached for a brownie from the plate. His father pulled it away. "I wanted that!"

"No food until you talk."

"You can't do that!"

Gin chuckled. "I think I can. And I am. Now what's going on with you and…Karin?"

"Nothing!" The short captain crossed his arms and glared. "Even if there was something, it would be none of your business."

"Ah ha, so there is something." Leaning forward, Gin met his son's teal gaze. "Tell me."

"No!"

"Come on."

Toshiro squirmed away from the blue eyes boring into him. "Yuzu – "

"I thought you were with Karin?" Gin asked with interest.

"This is with Yuzu, she – "

"You're cheating on the other one with her twin? I think I may have to teach you a thing or – "

"Will you let me finish?!" Toshiro exploded.

Gin flapped his hand. "Go ahead. What are you doing with the twins?"

"Nothing! Yuzu wants me to go with Karin to something, I think it's called prom? But she wants me to go and she's been on my back since last week." The white-haired teen ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. "I don't even know what this is!"

"Oh. Do you…" Gin scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what to say. "Do you want me to talk to her? To get her to leave you alone?"

"I can fight my own battles. I've done it for years, I can do it now, too," Toshiro shot back.

"You're not weak if you accept help, you know." The third division captain took a brownie and waved it in Toshiro's face. "And you can get one of these."

"You said I could have one if I told you what was bothering me. I did. You have to let me have one now." He reached for a brownie but Gin slapped his hand away. "Hey!"

"What are you going to do about the blonde demon?"

Toshiro shrugged. "Karin said this prom thing is over next week. I'll be finished with Yuzu by then."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"You do what?" Rangiku asked, entering the room. "Please tell me you're not getting married. That would just be awkward."

"Not everything is a joke." Toshiro stood up and tried to leave the room, only to be blocked by the busty blonde. "It's nothing. Really. I'm going to go talk to Karin. And do not follow me this time."

"What are you talking about?" She took on a fake innocent look, one that didn't fool anyone.

"Don't deny it. You were both stalking me the entire time," he replied, exiting the room.

Gin turned to Rangiku. "Did you have to do that?"

"Do what?!"

"Drive him away. He was talking a little." He got to his feet and started for the stove. "I'll start on supper."

"I can't believe you got him to talk. What did you to, pull his teeth?" Rangiku leaned on the table, watching him move around the kitchen. "Mmm, I like you like this."

"Doing a woman's job?" he shot back with a grin.

She pouted. "I didn't say that! I like you like this, all domestic."

"I know, I know. I was kidding."

"So we're following him to this prom?"

Gin paused and shook his head. "Not happening. He specifically told us not to."

"And you're planning on listening to our son?" Rangiku asked, raising an eyebrow. "You barely listen to the soutaicho and you didn't listen to Aizen – "

"That was to save you!"

"Still, you're not known for listening to directions, you have to admit it." Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around Gin's waist.

"He asked. I've been trying to gain his trust, I'm not going to break it now," he responded quietly, cracking an egg on the side of the bowl. "He has a prior relationship with you. He still thinks, somewhere, that I betrayed him. I don't want to ruin whatever little trust he has in me."

"Fine. But I'm still going to follow him, at least to Kurosaki. You can't stop me."

"I wasn't going to try."

U_U

Toshiro glared unhappily at the blonde adjusting his tie. "I look stupid."

"You do not. You look very handsome. Even if your hair won't stay flat." Yuzu patted said hair gently and then tugged on his sleeves. "Now remember, you have to make sure the jacket stays – "

"I know how to wear a tuxedo. I'm not an imbecile." He ran his fingers through his hair, peering nervously through her bedroom doorway. "Where's Karin?"

"Getting ready. I'm going to help her with her makeup in a minute. Why don't you just sit down and relax?" Pushing him down on the couch, she gave him a gentle grin. "You're going to be fine. Ichigo said he's drive all of us in a little while."

"Alright." Toshiro settled himself on the couch as she left the room. A minute later Ichigo entered the room, holding an enormous sandwich. "Is that the only thing in your diet?"

"Someone's in a great mood tonight," the orange-haired Shinigami replied around a mouthful of bread. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. What would I have a problem with?"

Ichigo waved the sub in the air. "You're nervous."

"I am not!" the short captain shouted.

"What are you not?" The last person Toshiro wanted to say entered the room. Isshin. "Why is my little third seat so dressed up?!"

"Yuzu got him to agree to go to prom. Now Karin's going to go without arguing." Ichigo shrugged at his father. "He didn't think she could do it."

Isshin looked at his former third seat. "You thought you could get away without giving in? Even I know enough not to argue with my daughter."

"So I didn't realize she was so persuasive. I generally do not spend time with her." Toshiro subtly wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "I'm used to Karin."

"I think we all got that. Funny how it's the romantic one who has you wrapped around her little finger." Isshin went over to the bookcase and took his camera off the shelf. "I'm sure Gin and Rangiku will want pictures."

"Yuzu has everyone wrapped around her little finger. And you may as well invite those two in, they're standing outside beneath the window anyway." Sprawling himself across the couch, Ichigo went back to his sandwich.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and stood by the window. "I told you to leave me alone for once. Can't you listen to me? At all?"

"We were only following you here." Gin gave Rangiku a stern look when she opened her mouth. "That was all I agreed to, Ran."

"Fine." She pouted, then her face brightened. "Can we come in to take pictures?"

"Yes! All the parents, together!" The two teens rolled their eyes as Isshin raced to open the door for the couple.

"Your father may be insane," Toshiro commented.

Ichigo shrugged. "He's excited. Karin usually doesn't do these things. Now she's going to prom, and not only that, she's going with you, his former subordinate. Same with your parents."

"Doesn't change the fact that the lot of them are insane." He crossed his arms and slumped on the couch, causing Ichigo to give him a raised eyebrow. "What?!"

"You're going to wrinkle the tux."

Toshiro groaned. "Why do you even care?"

"Oh, I don't. I just don't want to see Yuzu murder you for ruining her hard work. Then I'll have to kill your parents for killing Karin and that will just be messy. You - "

Both teens looked up as Karin entered the room, Yuzu hot on her heels. The girl's dark hair was swept up in an elegant bun with braids leading to it, a style that she probably insisted on. Her silvery mint green dress fell just above her knees, its sweetheart neckline accentuating her curves. Before he even noticed, Toshiro had stood up and started walking towards her, his mouth falling open.

"Do I look insane? I knew I shouldn't have listened to Yuzu about - "

"You look beautiful," he interrupted softly.

Yuzu clapped her hands. "Yay! Picture time!"

"Perfect!" Rangiku, who had entered behind the two girls with Isshin and Gin in tow, pulled a camera from between her breasts. "Stand over there, by the doorway. Much better lighting."

Toshiro gave his father a plaintive look. "Must we?"

"Five pictures. Max. Then you can go," Gin replied. He patted his son's shoulder and turned his around to face Karin. "The quicker you two pose the quicker you can leave."

"Good." Karin took Toshiro's arm and the pair proceeded to model for the cameras.

U_U

Karin looked up as Toshiro sat down next to her and handed her a glass of soda. "Thanks. I need this." Leaning against his arm, she watched the other couples dancing on the gym floor. "I hate to admit Yuzu was right about this, but...I think she was right. It isn't as bad as I imagined."

"I suppose that that's good to hear." Toshiro tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gaining confidence when she didn't push him away.

They'd taken the obligatory prom pictures and he bought copies, to be delivered to Karin in school. Once that was taken care of, the pair had hit the dance floor. To Karin (and Toshiro's) surprise, they both enjoyed it and had only sat down a few minutes ago.

"I've always thought I'd hate prom. It's a dumb idea, if you think about it." Karin shifted to a more comfortable position, slipping her aching feet out of her heels and pulling them beneath herself. "All this dancing and food..."

"It isn't so bad. I...enjoyed it. Am enjoying it," he admitted.

She straightened up to look into his teal eyes. "Really?"

A blush spread across his face. "Yes..."

"Huh. Good to know." She slid back into her former position, pressed up against his chest. "I suppose we'll have to do dancing dates more often. Now that we know we both like to dance, at least."

"Yeah." Taking a sip of the ice cold soda in an attempt to cool the heat on his face, Toshiro looked around quickly for Yuzu. The minute they'd arrived, she'd left to go find her friends. Ichigo was supposed to come pick them up in a few minutes and he didn't want to wait. "Have you seen your sister?"

"No...She was dancing a couple of minutes ago." Karin stuffed her feet into her shoes and stood up. "I want to go look for her."

"Then let's go look for her." He did a quick survey of the room before continuing, "She's not here."

"You sure?" At his nod, Karin sighed. "I hope she isn't getting herself into any trouble."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "She's Yuzu. Of course she is."

"Good point." She started walking around the school, Toshiro trailing behind her. "Where is she?!"

"Try – there." The white-haired captain pointed down a dark hallway. "I think I hear her."

"You can't hear her." Nevertheless Karin started down the hall.

A few steps in was when they began to hear the crying. "Yuzu? Yuzu, are you okay?" The darker haired twin raced down the hall, flinging her shoes behind her. Toshiro followed at a slightly slower pace due to having to duck the flying weapons.

He turned the corner and found the pair sitting on the floor, Karin's arms wrapped around her twin's shaking shoulder. "What - " he started, but Karin shook her head.

"Go get Ichigo," she mouthed. He nodded and turned back.

After figuring out where to go, he found the entrance and left the building. Ichigo was already there, waiting in his car while playing on his phone. Toshiro knocked on the window, making the older teen look up. "Aren't you missing someone? Did you lose my sisters? I swear, Toshiro, if you did anything to them - "

"I didn't do anything. Yuzu disappeared and now she's crying in a hallway. Karin told me to come get you." He crossed his arms and glared at the substitute shinigami. "Do you want me to show you where they are or not?"

"Fine, I'm coming." Ichigo shut his phone and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. "Why is she crying?"

Toshiro shook his head as they raced through the school halls, garnering numerous stares from the still-partying students. "No idea. Karin sent me away as soon as we found her."

"Great. Just great."

After several minutes of running, they came to the hall where the girls were sitting. Ichigo immediately knelt down beside Yuzu, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright? What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked urgently.

Karin stood up and went over to Toshiro. "Some guy grabbed her," she told him quietly, her eyes flashing. "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't do anything rash. Fi - "

"What are you talking about?! This is my sister, she - "

Toshiro held up a hand. "First things first. We need a plan and a hiding place for the body."

Her angry face took on an evil grin. "Good thinking. Seeing as you have the most experience, I propose you as captain. And I don't do that lightly. Ever."

"I know that." Toshiro turned to Ichigo, who'd gotten Yuzu to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Yuzu shook her head and pulled Ichigo's leather jacket tighter around her shoulders. "I – I want to go home."

"Then we'll go." Ichigo gave the two of them a look daring them to argue with him. "Come on."

U_U

Karin looked over at Toshiro, who was seated on the couch staring blankly ahead. "You know, you can go home if you want."

"I can't. Not knowing what happened to Yuzu." He straightened up and met her gaze. "I'm not leaving the two of you in that school alone."

"You don't have a choice, Toshiro. You have your own responsibilities." She patted his shoulder gently. "I'll make the guy's life a living hell and then he'll leave. Assuming you don't come back to kill him first. I can protect myself, you know. I'm not a princess."

He shook his head. "I know you aren't delicate. But I'm coming. I mean it."

"What do you mean, you're coming?"

"I'm staying here. At least until the end of the year." Seeing her open her mouth to protest, Toshiro headed her off. "You won't get me to change my mind. I'm staying with you, and that's final. My mother can take care of any day to day events I'm supposed to deal with and I can do my paperwork at night. I'm not leaving you or Yuzu here by yourselves."

"Toshiro, you can't - "

"It's a good idea." Ichigo entered the room and dropped onto the couch across from the couple. "Even if you don't think you need anyone to keep an eye on you, you can't deny that Yuzu can use someone to look after her or protect her."

Karin thought about it for a minute. "Fine. You can stay. But you get to tell your parents. Video it for me, I want to see their reactions."

"Your wish is my command." Toshiro got to his feet and turned to Karin. "I have to go, it's late."

"You can stay the night. I don't want you out so late, not after Yuzu," Isshin said, coming into the room. "I already called Rangiku and Gin to tell them. You're bunking with Ichigo again."

Ichigo looked up in a panic. "Where in my room is he sleeping? I don't have any room."

"Then I suggest you go clean it up. Get to bed, Karin. It's been a long night." Isshin pointed to the doorway to the stairs. "Go."

"Whatever you say, Goat-chin." Pressing a quick kiss to Toshiro's lips, Karin stood up and left the room.

Toshiro stood as still as a statue, a bright blush staining his otherwise pale cheeks. "You weren't expecting that?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. No, I was not." The captain spun to face the orange-haired teen. "Now I would like to go to sleep so that I will be able to face my parents tomorrow morning and tell them that their precious son has decided to stay in the world of the living for the next few months. That is not something I want to do while tired. Capiche?"

"Okay, okay, I'm going to go clean up the room. You are incredibly bossy. No wonder Karin likes you." Rolling his eyes, Ichigo left the room, leaving his father and Toshiro behind.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Isshin said quietly.

"I know. But...I love Karin. I don't want anything to happen to her. Yuzu is precious to Karin, and I find that...I care about her, as well. As a sister, not like Karin," he hastily added. "I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on the two of them. Are you telling me that you wouldn't do it?"

"I was contemplating going to their school to be a teacher, I'll admit. Your idea is a little smarter." The former captain pressed a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe it. Who would do something like that to my sweet Yuzu?"

"A sick, sick person. I will find him and he will pay." Toshiro stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, having changed earlier in preparation to go back to Seireitei. "I promise you that. Hyorinmaru agrees with me."

"Then I will hold you to that. Just...don't freeze him. I don't want to have to save you from Soi-Fon." Isshin clapped him on the back. "Go upstairs and get some rest. You have a fun day tomorrow."

"I know. Thank you for allowing me to stay the night." He gave a quick bow and started for the stairs.

"Toshiro?" Isshin called after him. Toshiro turned around and looked to him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring about both my daughters enough to stay here and take care of them." The man's tone was uncharacteristically serious as he met his former third seat's teal gaze. "I am relying on you."

"I hope to live up to your expectations." The two nodded to each other and Toshiro continued up the stairs.

Isshin peered up the stairs to make sure all bedroom doors were closed and then turned to face the apparently empty living room. "You can come out now."

Gin stepped out from behind the doorway. "I assumed you knew I was there, although I'm surprised Toshiro didn't notice."

"He was concerned about what happened with Karin. Did you overhear that much?" Isshin sat down on the couch and the third division captain followed suit across from him.

"I did."

He fixed the other man with a stern look. "I hope you're proud of your son. I know I am, and I was merely his captain."

"I am proud of him. Not only for this. Rangiku will be upset with him for agreeing to be away for so long, but she'll understand." Gin ran a hand through his white hair. "This is important to him. Your family is important to him."

"I know. Do you want to stay the night as well, or...?"

Gin shook his head, reminding Isshin strongly of Toshiro. "I have to get back to Rangiku. Thank you for the offer. Have a good night."

"Good night." Isshin walked him out and stood at the door for several minutes. Despite what had happened to Yuzu, the night wasn't a total disaster. His family would be together again. For now, at least.


	21. Prom Days Part 2

Rangiku met her son's teal gaze over the mugs of coffee on her kitchen table. "So you're going to stay with them for the rest of the year," she said softly.

"Yes. If...if you're okay with that." He shifted in his seat nervously. It was a new feeling for him to have to answer to someone else, even if that person was Rangiku. It wasn't that he was asking permission, but if Rangiku was really against him going he'd think about it. "I don't want to leave either of them alone. I told Karin it was just for Yuzu, but it's really for both of them. If one guy can hurt Yuzu like that..." 

"He can hurt Karin as well. I understand." Giving his face a careful look, she continued, "I will let you do this for a month. One month, and then we'll reevaluate. I don't want you to miss out on your sister's first year being around and if you do decide you want to come back you can blame it on me. Is that enough for you?" 

"I suppose so." Toshiro looked up as Gin entered the kitchen holding a stack of paperwork. "Were you in Kurosaki's house last night?"

The man paused. "Maybe?"

"Ichimaru..."

"Fine. I was. It was more to talk to Isshin than to stalk you, but I did hear you discuss staying with him and decided to warn Ran-chan here before you sprung it on her." Setting the large stack of paper on the table, he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. "If you want to go, fine. But you have to stay in contact with us."

"And not just an occasional 'Hi, I'm not dead' text. You have to call at least once a day," Rangiku interrupted. "I want to make sure nothing happens to you while you're protecting those girls."

"No one will hurt me while I'm with them. I'm considerably more skilled than most humans are, even with a gigai. There's no need to worry." The short captain stood up. "I'm going to go pack some of my things to take with me."

His mother nodded. "Good idea. When do you want to start staying with them?"

"Today's Saturday, so I suppose...tomorrow? I would like to start off the school week with them." He rubbed his chin. "I'll have to get some of the memory dust from either Kurotsuchi-taicho or Urahara, unless Kurosaki-sensei agrees to enroll me in the school as his nephew or something similar."

"I'll enroll you," Gin said, taking a sip of coffee. At his wife and son's quizzical look, he shrugged. "I spent several years in Karakura Town recovering form Aizen. I'll introduce Toshiro as my accidental son. That will work best for both of us. You won't have to bunk with Kurosaki, either. You can stay in my apartment and I'll come check on you every so often. Rangiku, you can visit him as well."

"That sounds like a better idea to me. I can come with you to enroll him, I don't think the division will suffer very much if we're both gone for one day." Rangiku clapped her hands happily. "This will be fun!"

Father and son exchanged a look. Everything was fun to Rangiku.

U_U

"This is your apartment?" Rangiku asked in surprise, looking around at the nice-sized area.

"Yes, I purchased it just after Toshiro was born." Gin sat down on the mint green couch and gestured to his wife and son to sit down as well. "It was a precaution I was hoping I wouldn't have to utilize. I didn't, but I never sold it because, well..."

"You were hurt. But you're okay now and it looks like not selling the place was a good idea." Pressing a kiss to him, Rangiku sat down on the couch beside Gin. "Toshiro, why don't you go unpack? You should get yourself settled before you start tomorrow."

"I'll let you two talk alone, you don't have to try to get rid of me."

Gin chuckled as his son left the room. "Not much gets past him, huh?"

"He's a little too perceptive sometimes. Like now." Rangiku leaned into his side with a sigh. "He knows Karin does want his help, even if she won't admit it, and that's why he's doing this. I can't imagine he wants to stay away from his division for this long."

"You never know. Love is a strange thing." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Gin continued, "Look at us. Who would have thought it'd take a war to bring us together?"

"Not to mention a child. Two children, actually." She cast a glance at her slightly rounded stomach. "I'm just...I'm worried about him. You know Toshiro. He needs someone to keep an eye on him or else he'll run himself into the ground. I'm scared to leave him all by himself."

"I know. That's why I'm staying here."

 Rangiku's blue eyes widened. "What are you talking about? You're a captain, you can't stay here."

 "So is Toshiro. He's planning to do his paperwork at night along with any homework he has. I'm not doing anything during the day, I can come keep an eye on him at night and get him off in the morning." He ran his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair gently. "Relax. You can come, too. I had Urahara create a mini Senkaimon for me in our quarters and here. You can come whenever you want."

 "Thank you. I'm - "

 The doorbell rang, cutting her off. "I'll get it. You stay here and sit."

 "I'm pregnant, not an invalid – Oh, hi Yuzu, Karin. And...Ichigo and Isshin?" Craning her neck towards the doorway, Rangiku watched as the Kurosaki family exploded into the small apartment. "You...came?"

 "We came to welcome you to the neighborhood," Isshin replied.

 Even if Rangiku hadn't known about what happened the night of prom, she would've known something was wrong. Yuzu was pressed to Karin's side, their hands entwined. The blonde was quiet, not her boisterous self at all, and Rangiku had to assume that the reason that Isshin wasn't being loud was due to his daughter. "Thanks for that. I don't think I'm going to be around much, Gin said that he was going to stay here at night, but thanks all the same."

 Isshin patted Gin's arm. "Then I suppose you and I will have to have father nights together!" Seeing Yuzu's flinch, he turned to her. "I'm sorry, Yuzu. I wasn't shouting at you."

 "I know, Dad. I know." The girl gave her twin a watery grin as Karin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not that delicate. It just startled me."

 "Toshiro," Karin called across the room, seeing the captain walk in. "This is where you're staying?"

 "For the time being, yes. I believe that it's a month's trial, right?" At Rangiku's nod, Toshiro looked back to Karin. "You're welcome here whenever you want. Not you, Devil Twin, or you, Ichigo."

Yuzu let out a soft laugh. "Why am I Devil Twin now?"

 "No, no, you have her name wrong. It should be Satan twin, considering the way she gets people to do everything she wants." The dark haired twin sat down on the couch and Yuzu followed suit. "Nice place you have here."

 Gin grinned. "Thank you, dark Kurosaki. Good to know that someone approves of my taste."

 "That's called small talk. Not a compliment." She waved a hand to Toshiro. "Come sit down. You don't have to stand the whole time."

 "If there's enough room..." He gave Rangiku a quick look, making her roll his eyes.

 "Sit, Toshiro. I'm fine." Waving her hand carelessly, she gave him a grin. "I'm pregnant, not dying. Get over it."

 "Fine." The white-haired teen sat down on the couch beside Karin. "When do we eat?"

The adults looked at each other until finally Gin, Rangiku, and Isshin started laughing. "I'll order food for dinner, just for tonight. This isn't going to be a daily thing, mind you," Gin stuck his finger in front of his son's face, making the boy cross his eyes. "You are going to need to learn to cook for when I can't be here."

 "Hey! I can come when you aren't available!" Rangiku put in. "I can help out and make food, if he needs."

Isshin crossed his arms and shook his head. "You can't. The Senkaimon really isn't healthy for expectant women or the baby. Those two can come to you. You're not leaving Seireitei."

"I'll be there all day. Don't worry so much." Gin wrapped an arm around her waist. "Shiro-chan and I will come to visit on weekends."

"Do I get a say in this?"

Both adults gave Toshiro a wide grin. "No."

Toshiro leaned back and crossed his arms. "I thought as much," he said grouchily as Karin patted his shoulder with a bark of laughter. "It isn't funny. I need my own time to myself, especially if I'm going to have you lot and my father on top of me all week. I also really do not need to do paperwork if I don't have to. Where's Ichigo, by the way?"

"He has a date with Rukia. We didn't tell him yet." Karin kicked her feet up on the end table and looked over at her sister. "You okay with take out?"

"Yes. I'm fine with that."

"Then let's order already!"

U_U

Toshiro looked up from his paperwork as Gin sat down across from him. "What's up?"

"Are you sure about this? Do you really want to be away from your division for this long?" Blue eyes met teal as Gin turned to his son. "I know you can do it, but are you sure you won't be burned out? This is a lot to take on. Not that I don't think you can handle it, I – "

"I can do it. Ichigo has been a student as well as the shinigami assigned to Karakura Town for long enough. If he can do it so can I." He turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. "I'm sure I know most of what's going to be taught."

"Yes, I know about Kurosaki. You, on the other hand, are the captain of a division of the Gotei Thirteen. That is considerably harder." Taking Toshiro's chin in his hand, Gin continued, "If this is too much for you you can stop. No one will think less of you."

"I'm not going to quit. I can do this. It isn't as big a deal as you're making it out to be."

Gin sighed. "I know that. But I don't want you to get burned out when you're just a kid."

"I'm not going to get burned out!" Toshiro shouted. "I'm fine!"

"I never said you aren't fine. I'm just – "

"I know you're worried. But I'll be fine." He cracked a small grin as he stood up and gathered up his paperwork. "I'm going to go to bed now. Can't oversleep my first day of school."

"I forgot about that. Ran-chan and I have never been there your first day of school." He leaned his chin in his hands, watching the boy as he raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Fine, so technically we were there your first day of school. But I was there as a captain and she was an assistant captain. That doesn't count in my book."

Toshiro pointed at his father. "You are not to embarrass me. I'm walking with Karin and Yuzu tomorrow morning. You told Shiba-taicho – "

"Shiba-sensei."

"Fine, whatever. You told Shiba-sensei that you already enrolled me yesterday. You don't have to take me to school too." Slim fingers brushed through white hair, belying the captain's nervousness. "I'm not a child, even if I'm going to high school. Don't baby me."

"I'm not. I'm trying to be a father to you." Gin shook his head. "If you don't want me to, I won't."

"I'm going to bed." Leaving the room, Toshiro went to the room he was sleeping in, leaving his father to sit by the table alone.

Gin took a sip of his beer and sighed. Dealing with a teenager, even a fifty year old teenager like Toshiro was, was going to be harder than he'd thought. Harder than dealing with his own division, even. After a couple of minutes, he shook his head to clear it and let out another sigh. What would happen would happen. All he could do now was ride the wave.


	22. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone who read through the story and was confused! For some reason I missed this chapter when uploading...

"Shiro-chan? Shiro, you're going to be late," Gin called, shaking his son's shoulder. The boy had fallen asleep at the desk in his room, his head on his paperwork, which was the only reason why Gin hadn't poured a bucket of water over his head. "Come on, I can't freeze you like you can. Get up already."

"No, Ma'smo, go 'way." The teen batted at Gin's hand and pressed his head into his arm. "Sleep."

Gin stifled a chuckle at his son's antics and gently pulled away the slim arm cushioning the white head. "You have to get up. The Kurosaki girls will be here any minute."

Finally, Toshiro's head came up and he blinked blearily. "This isn't my office. And what are you doing here?!"

"You're in Karakura Town, with me, to keep an eye on the girls." He carefully peeled a piece of paper off Toshiro's cheek and set it on the stack of in progress paperwork. "Kyoraku sent me a message that he's taking the shinigami who is currently assigned here back to Seireitei to give him some extra lessons, since you're here anyway."

"What about you? Aren't you here as well?" Toshiro held up a button down shirt, raising one eyebrow. "This is entirely too large for me."

"I won't be here during the day. I'll see you off in the morning, go to Seireitei, and return somewhere between six and seven o'clock at night," Gin responded, watching Toshiro pull his grey t-shirt over his head. "Since when have you been comfortable changing in front of people?"

"Since I'm running late and you're talking instead of leaving the room." Pulling on the shirt, he began to button it up, fingers stumbling slightly in his haste. "How am I supposed to have time for that as well as run my division? I was going to take the afternoon to check up on them and complete a few trainings."

Gin shrugged. "Don't know. You decided to do this, it's your problem now. Tell Rangiku to take some of the paperwork off your hands. I'd offer to do some, but I have my own division to deal with. She's still your fukutaicho, you should have her do some of the paperwork. She's entirely capable and should be working at a desk instead of at training."

"Then you can talk to her. She's never listened to me about paperwork. Turn around, I don't want you staring at me." Pulling on the slacks Toshiro continued, "I suppose I'll have time. My only problem may be clubs, I believe Karin informed me that they're mandatory."

"Talk to Ichigo. He can cover for you if you need. You – " The doorbell interrupted the elder captain's words, making his turn in the direction of the sound. "Looks like the girls are here."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Under his father's amused gaze Toshiro grabbed his tie and the knapsack Karin had helped him pack the night before and race out of the room. "Do not follow me today. I mean it."

"I won't. Wait a second." Gin grabbed the back of his collar and yanked the white-haired boy to a stop. "I left breakfast and lunch for you in the kitchen. Eat breakfast on your way and take the lunch for later. You need to eat."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and pulled Gin's hand off his collar. "I'll take it. Rangiku always makes me eat, don't worry."

"I know she does. That's why I have to make sure you still eat. Don't want you falling over." A hand ruffled the boy's white hair and gently shoved him towards the kitchen. "Get your food. I'll get the door."

"Fine."

Going to the front of the house, Gin pulled open the door to find both Kurosaki girls, as well as Ichigo, standing on the doorstep. "You joined them?" he asked the orange-haired teen in surprise.

"Yeah, Yuzu doesn't like walking herself." Ichigo stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and peered into the apartment. "Where's Toshiro?"

"Here." The captain exited the kitchen with a scowl on his face as well as a hot cup full of some sort of steaming liquid. "Why did you put oatmeal on the table for me? You know I hate oatmeal."

"But I did remember that you like tea. Don't worry, you don't have oatmeal for lunch. Enjoy your first day!" With that, Gin shoved his son out the door and shut the door behind the small group of children.

Karin laughed at the annoyed look on Toshiro's face. "That's called parents, Toshiro. Welcome to my world."

"Ichimaru is much more normal than Dad, though," Ichigo commented. "Think you can get to school with Toshiro, Yuzu?"

The blonde thought for a moment before nodding. "It's okay. You don't have to walk me anymore. Karin and Toshiro are enough."

"Good. See you guys later." Turning on his heel, the older boy waved a hand and started for home.

"Bye, Ichi-nii." Yuzu grinned at Toshiro, who was looking her up and down carefully. "I'm not that scared. Ichigo's more worried about something happening than I am."

"Yeah, it takes a captain level shinigami to get him to let us do something ourselves." The dark haired twin jumped onto a low wall and walked across it, tossing a soccer ball from hand to hand as she did so. "He's such a worrywart. I can take care of anything that gets in our way. Or anyone, for that matter."

"I'm sure you can. But I can take care of any Hollows or similar problems that come up, which is probably why he's more comfortable with me here." Toshiro hitched his bag higher on his shoulder. "How far away is this school?"

"About five minutes."

As they walked towards the school, Toshiro turned the situation over in his mind. This was...odd. He had assumed that Kyoraku would advise against staying in Karakura Town, even if he was close to Isshin Shiba. But for some reason the soutaicho had told him to go for it with an odd little twinkle in his eye. Maybe there were more Hollows here? The shinigami who was stationed here had been recalled to Seireitei for now, while Toshiro was here. Maybe Kyoraku decided to kill two birds with one stone: have a shinigami here as well as keep the Kurosaki girls safe. Either way, it was going to be complicated for him to deal with being a high school student, the Karakura Town shinigami, and Tenth Division captain all at once.

"We're here, Shiro." Yuzu took his hand, making him jump. "It's just me. You don't have to be nervous."

"I'm not." He ignored Karin's pointed stare. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Yeah, it has to do with – " Karin started.

Toshiro swiftly interrupted her before she could say something he would regret Yuzu hearing. "I have to get to the office anyway. Will we meet here after school?"

"Sure. I'm not doing any clubs and I don't think Karin has soccer practice today. The office is right down that hallway. There should be a bunch of teachers standing in front of it." Two small hands pressed against his back and pushed him in the right direction. "Go on. I hope you're with either Karin or me."

"O-kay..." He looked over his shoulder to see the twins walk into a crowd and disappear. It was odd. Yuzu seemed to be better and more boisterous than she was yesterday. Perhaps it was the fact that now she was in school and felt more comfortable around more people? He wasn't a psychologist and he didn't pretend he was.

As Yuzu had said, it was easy to find the office due to the large number of teachers standing in front of it. "Are you the new student, Hitsugaya Toshiro?" one of the men asked. He nodded, and the man motioned to the door. "Go right in. The principal is waiting for you."

"Arigato." Toshiro bowed his head slightly and continued into the office. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-kun." The principal spun his chair around to face him. "I see you successfully found the office."

"Yes, Kurosaki Yuzu-chan pointed me in the right direction." He couldn't help the annoyance that crossed his face as he said her name. According to Karin, this was the man who should have punished the boy who's hurt Yuzu. He hadn't. Instead he had reprimanded the boy and told him to not do it in the future. As a captain of one of the Gotei Thirteen, Toshiro knew that there was no way the boy had learned his lesson. "May I have my schedule, then?"

"Of course, here you are. I must admit, I never realized Ichimaru-san had a son. Never would have thought he was the type," the man remarked. He raised an eyebrow. "Would you happen to know – "

"I do not know how it happened. Now if you do not mind, I do not want to be late for my first day of class." Toshiro took the paper from the principal's unresisting hand and promptly exited the office. The fool.

U_U

"Hey, Toshiro, pay attention for five seconds, will you? The teacher is talking to you," Karin hissed.

"Kurosaki-san? If you and Hitsugaya-san would kindly stop talking...?" The woman fixed the pair with a stern look, making them squirm. "Thank you."

Toshiro put pen to paper and began to take notes automatically. Taking notes wasn't something he generally did, but he wasn't sure how this teacher would take him not doing it. There were definitely distinct advantages to having an eidetic memory, and not needing notes was one of them.

He looked up suddenly as something hit his arm. A note, written on a scrap of notebook paper, lay next to his left elbow. Looking over, he caught Karin giving him a patently fake innocent look. He gave her a quick glare back before opening the note.

Not sure what your schedule is this afternoon, but Yuzu and I want to go for coffee after school. You in?

Oh, and you don't have to take notes. This teacher doesn't care.

Tearing the corner of his paper off, Toshiro quickly scribbled a response.

As long as it's only for a few minutes, I have to finish my work for my division tonight.

He tossed it to her as soon as the teacher turned to the board. Opening it, Karin read it quickly and then gave him a small nod.

U_U

At the end of the day Toshiro found himself outside the building, waiting for the twins. One of the teachers realized that he wouldn't be in any clubs yet and gave him a stack of brochures to try to choose one. Toshiro had to admit that the clubs were not as bad as he had thought. The soccer team looked interesting, but he wasn't sure if he would want to do it. The art club, however -

"Hey, Toshiro!" came a shout from his right. "Heads up!"

He easily grabbed the soccer ball out of the air. "Good afternoon Karin, Yuzu."

Yuzu scrunched up her nose. "You sound like an old man."

"I am an old man. I'm easily thirty years older than you," was his response. He hefted his backpack higher on his shoulder, trying to relieve the pressure. "Possibly more. I don't know exactly how the conversion would work or how old I am."

"You don't know how old you are?" Karin gave him a strange look. "I mean, I get it, you didn't have your parents celebrating your birthday with you, but surely the woman you lived with must have known how old you are."

"You know how aging works in the Soul Society, correct?" At the blank looks on the girls' faces, he sighed. "The more reiatsu a person has, the slower they mature. I have quite a bit of reiatsu and therefore I age very, very slowly. My...father is probably a few hundred years older than me, but because he has just as much if not more reiatsu as I do, he doesn't age quickly."

"That would explain why he only looks about twenty-five," Karin mused. "A lot of girls around here know who he is, he substituted a few times. Most of said girls have a crush on him and were really upset to find out he has a kid their age."

Now it was Toshiro's turn to scrunch up his nose. "Ew. No, the thought of that is disgusting. He's hundreds of years older than them!"

"Yeah. No one said it was normal." She kicked her soccer ball into the air and caught it in her hands. "Now, for coffee: have you ever had before?"

"Yes, I'm not a savage."

Yuzu started laughing. "So not knowing about coffee makes you a savage but not knowing pizza or ice cream is normal?"

"To me it is," he replied in a no-nonsense tone. "How else do you think I would get my paperwork done on time? Coffee helps keep me up at night."

"Yeah, and keeps you looking like a little kid." Karin rolled her eyes. "Then you wonder why people don't take you seriously."

"I am not a little kid!"

"Of course you aren't." The blonde twin rubbed his arm in mock sympathy. "You look exactly the same age as Karin and I."

"No he doesn't, he - "

"Now is one of those 'if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing' moments I've been telling you about." She rubbed the darker twin's arm. "Let's just go for coffee."

"Fine."

U_U

"How was school?" Gin asked. He kept a close eye on his son as they ate a late dinner, wanting to see exactly what he thought. "Did everything go well?"

"It was fine." The boy took a bite of his ramen and swallowed. "I have to go finish my homework and paperwork for the division."

"How are you going to have time for clubs, then?"

He shrugged. "I'll figure it out. When did you substitute in the school?"

"A long time ago," Gin responded hesitantly. "Before Aizen fell."

"Kurosaki said the girls...like you." Toshiro toyed with his chopsticks, stalling. "That's why most of them don't believe I'm your son."

"As well as the fact that I look like I'm too young to have a child." His fingers drummed on the table. "I did it as a favor to Isshin - "

"You knew he was here?!"

Gin sighed. This conversation was going worse than he had thought it would. "Yes, and he helped me when I needed to solidify my cover here, which was why I substituted. He didn't know you were my son, although he did know that I wasn't really on Aizen's side."

"You knew and you didn't tell me? You've both been keeping it from me?" The chopsticks fell from his fingers, not that Toshiro noticed. "Everyone knew besides me."

"Not...exactly. No one aside from me knew everything. Isshin knew I wasn't on Aizen's side, but didn't know you were my son. I hadn't seen Ichigo, ever, which was why he didn't recognize me and I didn't know who he was. Whenever Isshin and I met up to talk, we made sure it was somewhere no one we knew would see us." He picked up the chopsticks and pressed them into Toshiro's limp hands. "Eat. Rangiku won't forgive me if you get sick because of lack of nutrients. This is not as big a deal as you're making it out to be."

"No, it's only proof that you're still keeping things from me." Toshiro stood up, his bowl in his hands. "I'm going to go finish eating in my room. Good night."

"Good night." Gin watched him stalk out of the room, letting out a quiet sigh. This was not going to be fun. It didn't look like Toshiro was interested in listening to anything right now. Perhaps school was not as exhausting as heading a squad, but it had definitely worn him down. However, right now wasn't the time for him to chase after his son. Toshiro was tired and not interested in listening to anyone at the moment, and he wasn't going to ruin things even more by trying to mend fences.

He would just have to wait until the morning.

U_U

Toshiro pressed his forehead into his arms, letting out a sigh from between clenched teeth. This wasn't how he meant for things to go. He meant to have a normal conversation, like a normal father and son. But it seemed like every time he tried, he and Ichimaru just ended up arguing.

He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up from the floor. If he was really honest with himself, he knew that he was the one who should apologize. He was the one who got upset for no reason. With that thought in mind, he left his room and went back into the dining room, his mind made up.

"Ichi - Dad?" he forced out.

Gin looked up, blue eyes wide open. "Toshiro? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm sorry." Toshiro stuck his hands in his pocket and avoided his father's gaze. "I shouldn't have gotten upset at you."

"It's alright. I should have told you before you started that I substituted, I just didn't think anyone would make a big deal of you being my son," Gin replied quietly.

"They did. It was more the principal who said something to me than the girls." He sat down on the couch, still not looking at Gin. "I'm still sorry, though."

"Like I said, it's alright." Wrapping an arm around the boy, Gin pulled him closer. "I have to admit to being surprised that you called me 'Dad'."

Toshiro squirmed. "Karin calls her father that, so…"

"I like it. Keep using it." He ruffled Toshiro's hair gently, saying, "I didn't think you would ever call me that."

"I didn't think I would, either," the younger captain admitted quietly.

"Well, now that that's over with - " Gin interrupted himself with a yawn. " - I think it's time for you to finish up your homework and paperwork and get to bed, okay?"

"Okay. Good night..Dad."

His father gave him a smile. "Good night, son."


	23. Captain Days - Gin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading a fanfiction based on the same concept as this one (Gin and Rangiku being a couple with Toshiro) and there was a line about Rangiku (I think) having to watch Toshiro take on the captainship. It inspired this chapter. I'm sorry I can't credit the original author, I don't remember the story. This is in no way similar to what the author wrote, at all, but the idea just stuck and since I couldn't get to School Days (computer trouble) I started this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gin Ichimaru looked around the room from beneath nearly-closed eyelids. Each of the thirteen captains stood in two lines, their lieutenant beside them, even squads facing odd. Only the tenth division lacked a captain, which was the reason they were gathered here.

"Ichimaru-taicho? Is everything alright?" Kira asked quietly.

"Yes. Now quiet. This is important." He ignored the surprised look on his normally depressed lieutenant's face and turned back to the meeting.

"Captains!" Yamamoto called them to order, banging his wooden stick on the ground. The room trembled with the force of his reiatsu. "We are here today to fill the missing captain position for Squad Ten, as Shiba-taicho is no longer in Seireitei."

A low mutter filled the room. No one truly knew what had happened to the former captain, he simply disappeared one day. His squad had been forced to scramble to complete their paperwork, as they were in charge of the Academy and therefore had its paperwork as well as their own. Everyone knew that the lieutenant of the squad didn't do her paperwork, which meant that the work was placed squarely on the shoulders of the third seat, a scrawny kid, and his fellow officers.

No one knew who could be getting the promotion. Right now there was no one who had bankai in Seireitei who was not a captain. Or at least, no one anyone knew about. Gin had a suspicion as to who it could be, but he was holding out hope that he was wrong. Perhaps there was someone else who had been training in secret and successfully obtained bankai. But he knew, deep down, that that was probably not true.

That meant there was only one candidate, and he thought he knew just who it was.

His suspicions were confirmed when Yamamoto banged his stick on the ground again. "Silence! You are captains and lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen, not peasants from Rukongai. Act like it!"

Gin felt his lip curl at the statement. Both he and Rangiku were from Rukongai, as well as many of the other captains. The head captain liked to forget that point when it was convenient. From across the room, he saw Rangiku stiffen at the statement. She did not have her memories and he knew that that bothered her. For all she knew, she could be from one of the noble families. Only he knew the truth, and there was no way he was going to tell her what it was, not when it could get her killed. He had worked too hard keeping her and their son safe over the past many years to destroy it now.

"Our new captain…" began Yamamoto, "…is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"What?!" The room exploded with noise as the door to the back of the room opened and the small, white-haired child in question entered the chamber. Teal eyes gazed around the room, no emotion showing to any who didn't know the boy well. But Gin did know his own son very well, and knew the boy was panicking. It was all he could do not to comfort the boy.

:If you do that, everyone will know something is up,: Shinso said to him.

:I know,: he replied.

"Soutaicho, how can you make him a captain? This…this child is nowhere near captain material!" Soifon shouted. Beside her, Byakuya nodded, as did a number of other captains and lieutenants. "He is too young! Who would take him seriously?"

Rangiku's face turned angry and Gin winced inwardly, knowing what was about to happen. While Rangiku did not remember she was Toshiro's mother, she still had those mother cat instincts that appeared whenever her son was in trouble. "My taicho is just as good as any of you! He's been training for months to achieve bankai and finally did! Who are you to say that he's – "

"What Soifon-taicho brings up is a good point," Ukitake said quietly. The other people in the room fell silent and turned to the sickly captain. "No matter how powerful or mature he is, Toshiro here – "

"Shiro-chan is my little brother! How can he be a captain?!" came a shout from beside Gin. He looked down to see Momo Hinamori standing there, her fists clenched. "Why did you accept the offer?"

"I – " Toshiro cast a glance at Rangiku, and she nodded slightly. "I am the only one capable, Hinamori-fukutaicho. I alone know how Squad Ten works as well as have a bankai. If there is someone else you can think of who can do this job, please tell Yamamoto-soutaicho. I am sure he would like to know who he missed in his search."

An angry red blush overtook the girl's face as she fell silent. Her captain gently ruffled her hair. "No worries, Momo. Your concern is understandable. Does he truly have bankai, soutaicho?"

"He must, or else he could not be captain," Komamura rumbled from beneath his metal…bucket. Gin was not completely sure what the story was with the piece of headgear, but he made a mental note to find out. "Will you show it to us, Hitsugaya-san?"

The newest and smallest captain looked around the room. "If Yamamoto-soutaicho requires it of me…"

"Yes. This will quell any doubts anyone has." The eldest of the group gave each captain and lieutenant a significant glare. "He will show you, and then I do not want to hear another word from any of you regarding whether or not he is suitable. Is that understood?" A buzz of agreement echoed around the room and Yamamoto nodded. "Go ahead, Hitsugaya-san."

Toshiro gave a nod in return and unsheathed his sword. For the first time in a long while Gin was forced to restrain his emotions. He desperately wanted to see what his son had come up with. His own bankai was powerful, and if he had to guess, he'd say that the bankai Rangiku should have had, had her power not been stolen by Aizen, would be just as strong. Their child? He had to have one even more powerful.

The boy took a deep breath and pointed the zanpakuto towards the sky. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

A chill filled the room as an enormous dragon flew from the tip of the zanpakuto. It wrapped itself around Toshiro, its head in front of him. Inwardly, Gin jumped for joy. This was incredible! An elemental zanpakuto spirit? That meant his son was close to the level of Yamamoto. He hadn't known what the boy's shikai was. Oh, he'd heard rumors of a genius Shinigami with an ice zanpakuto, but never made the connection to his son. Squads Three and Ten rarely, if ever, did patrols together, which meant it was unlikely he would have seen Toshiro fight.

"Great, so he can do shikai. What about bankai?" Renji drawled.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, making the corner of Gin's mouth go up a little. The boy shook his head, once, before once again raising his sword, shouting, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Gin covered his face with a hand as ice crystals flew throughout the room. When he was finally able to lower his shield, he couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of him.

His son was flying, actually flying, in the air. It looked like he had merged with the dragon, with the wings on his back and the talons on his feet. Behind him floated three flowers made of ice, each made up of four petals.

"What are those petals for?" Unohana asked quietly.

"They act as a timer. When they are used up, it means I am out of reiatsu and my bankai will end." If Gin wasn't mistaken, his son looked annoyed about having to admit such a weakness. "Right now I can last for up to half an hour."

"Half an hour?!" Soifon exploded. She rounded on Yamamoto, a fire burning in her dark eyes. "You must be joking! A child like this is not fit to be a captain!"

"I must admit that I agree." Kurotsuchi stepped out from the shadows, where he had been watching the proceedings with interest. "I desire to examine the bankai, however."

Aizen nodded his agreement. "A captain is generally only called in for an emergency. I cannot imagine that any emergency would be over in less than thirty minutes."

"If I can fight him, then that's all I need!" was Zaraki's reaction. His lieutenant was already fast asleep in his arms, her thumb tucked securely in her mouth. If anyone asked Gin (not that anyone was) the idea of having a pink-haired menace as a lieutenant, one who didn't seem to have any powers aside from getting her captain lost, should have been the one whose position was questioned, not the one showing his considerable powers.

Yamamoto held up a hand. "I do not care what you have to say right now. Squad Ten requires a captain immediately and we have a candidate. There will be no discussion. Sasakibe-fukutaicho, the haori."

"Yes, sir." The Squad One lieutenant hurried forward with a folded parcel of white cloth. "Here you are. The newly resized Squad Ten haori."

"Thank you. Hitsugaya-san, close down your bankai and step forward." The man waited until Toshiro had done so. "Do you swear to take on the responsibilities of leading Squad Ten?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to do your utmost to uphold the safety and reputation of Seireitei?"

"I swear."

Yamamoto met the boy's gaze. "Do you swear to put the safety of Seireitei first, before that of your own kin?"

"I do." Gin was the only one to hear the slight trembling of the boy's words. This was a lot to take on for such a young child, especially one who currently did not have much of a family and could not fathom having one at any point in the near future. But he was a genius and knew that even if he did not have a family now, something could happen in the future that would make him choose between his vows and his loved ones. Gin knew this had to be the hardest part of the process: swearing to put Seireitei first. Kami knew he certainly had to do that. He had had to leave his family to keep them safe as well as begin a long-term plan to save Seireitei. If not for the vows, Gin would have stuck himself, Rangiku, and Toshiro into gigais and escaped to the world of the living. But his vows prevented that and now they were in this situation.

"Then I now pronounce you taicho of Squad Ten. Don your haori." The eldest captain handed the white, sleeveless jacket to the youngest captain. "Make Seireitei proud."

"Of course, Yamamoto-soutaicho."

As he watched his son put on the haori, Gin held back the urge to shout for everything to stop. This was his son! Captains were in ten times as much danger as a regular officer. Sure, the regular officers went after Hollows more often, but most of the time the Hollows were fairly weak. A captain…a captain could and would go after a Menos, and those could easily kill such a small child like Toshiro was. Yes, he was proud of his son. The youngest captain in all of Seireitei? That was certainly something for a father to take pride in. But this was his child! He could not send in his own child to be hurt or killed.

He hadn't realized that he had been staring until the new captain turned towards him. Toshiro's teal gaze met his with suspicion. He shouldn't be surprised. The past few years he had cultivated the joking personality amongst the Gotei Thirteen and Toshiro had been on the receiving end of his taunts more often than anyone else. No wonder the child did not like him. But this was all part of the plan. If Toshiro hated him, then he would not trust Gin or, by extension, Aizen. That would hopefully keep him out of harm's way until everything was over and Gin could tell both Toshiro and Rangiku the truth.

He just hoped the time would come soon.


	24. Captain Days - Rangiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is a rewrite of last chapter, now told from Rangiku's point of view. I decided that it shouldn't only be Gin who felt badly by the captain ceremony, Rangiku would feel terrible too. Hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Toshiro?" Rangiku asked quietly, pulling on the shoulders of his shihakusho to straighten it. "It's a big step. No one will fault you for turning it down, even now."

The soon-to-be captain shook his head and took a step back. "I have to do this. And starting after this meeting, it's going to be Hitsugaya-taicho."

"I know that. I just think you're making a mistake. It's already my fault that you're here – "

"No it isn't. If you had not brought me here, to Seireitei, then I would have killed my grandmother and probably killed by the villagers. Even Momo would not have been able to stop them." He shook his head and started for the door. "Let's go and get this over with."

Rangiku let out a sigh, following him out. No matter what he said, she was still worried about him. For some reason the sight of the small shinigami evoked feelings of care and caution in her. Maybe these were those motherhood feelings Unohana-taicho had spoken to her about. When she was rescued and brought to Seireitei, the woman had told her there were signs she had had a child before losing her memories. Unohana continued by saying that it was possible the sight of any child would cause her to become overprotective. While that was true, it was her young subordinate, soon to be captain, who really brought out those feelings in her. Maybe it was just because they spent so much time together.

The pair walked to the Squad One grounds, where the captain meeting room was. The past few months had been hell on the two of them, mostly because Rangiku was the one by

these meetings in place of their captain. No one knew where Isshin Shiba had gone, but what mattered was that Squad Ten was swamped with paperwork. Rangiku had to admit to herself that most of the problem was that her coping mechanism was to drink while Toshiro's was to get even more organized, which meant he was doing most of the paperwork. Despite his protests, the young shinigami needed his rest and she forced him to sleep pretty early. There just wasn't enough time in the day for the two of them to complete all the paperwork. They needed a captain, which was why Toshiro was now becoming one. He had finally achieved bankai. She couldn't believe it, but for some reason she couldn't get it to work for her, so he had trained to reach that level.

They entered the Squad One grounds and headed for the meeting room. On their way they were pulled aside by Sasakibe, who took them to a small back room. "Yamamoto-soutaicho wants Hitsugaya-kun to stay in the back before being announced and entering. Matsumoto-fukutaicho, you may join the rest of the captains and lieutenants in the room."

"All right." Rangiku looked down at her soon-to-be captain. "Are you okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Go into the room. I will be there in a minute." With that, he turned and followed the Squad One lieutenant to the back.

Rangiku sighed, running a hand through her hair. As she walked into the room, she looked around and found Gin looking at her. Although looking was not exactly the correct word, not when his eyes were closed. She took her place at the side of the room between Nanao and Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho. Nanao gave her a small smile. "Are you ready?"

"No. I don't want him to be captain. He's too young, too innocent. He should be in school or playing with other children, not worrying about an entire division," Rangiku replied quietly. "I should have been able to do bankai, I – "

"Captains!" The white-bearded man at the front of the room banged his wooden stick against the floorboards effectively silencing the captains and lieutenants. "We are here today to fill the missing captain position for Squad Ten, as Shiba-taicho no longer resides in Seireitei."

The strawberry blonde looked down at her clenched hands as Nanao patted her arm. She knew it wasn't her fault and the rest of the Gotei Thirteen as well as Central Forty-Six knew that as well. However, many of the captains, lieutenants, and seated officers were not convinced and believed that Rangiku and Toshiro must have known something about their captain's defection.

As far as she knew, no one knew who was about to be appointed. There was no one else right now who had bankai, or was training for bankai, aside from Toshiro. But the only person who knew about Toshiro's training was herself and Yamamoto, although she assumed Sasakibe knew, as well as Central Forty-Six. Judging by the frown on Gin's face, though, she had a feeling he suspected who it was going to be. The man had always had an unhealthy interest in Toshiro, after all.

After several minutes of tense buzzing, Yamamoto decided to intervene and banged his stick on the ground again. "Silence! You are captains and lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen, not peasants from Rukongai. Act like it!"

She felt a slight blush of shame cover the tips of her ears as she stiffened. Her memories were gone. According to Unohana, she could be from anywhere, despite the fact that Gin had brought her from Rukongai. If only she knew who she really was and where she came from. As Yamamoto-soutaicho continued to speak, she looked up.

"Our new captain..." he began, "...is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"What?!" someone shouted. Rangiku paid the person no mind. She watched as her new captain slid out from between the curtains blocking the back room from the rest of the hall. His teal eyes held no discernible emotion, but after spending so many years with him, she knew he was panicking. Who could blame him? No one here seemed to want him to be captain. Everyone in the room, save herself, Gin, Yamamoto, and Sasakibe, was shouting their protests. It was all she could do to hold back her instinct to run and pull him out of the room. If she did that now, no one would ever take him seriously. He had to make his own authority.

"Soutaicho, how can you make him a captain? This…this child is nowhere near captain material!" Soifon shouted. Beside her, Byakuya nodded, as did a number of other captains and lieutenants. "He is too young! Who would take him seriously?"

Rangiku felt her face flush again, this time out of anger. Who did Soifon think she was, doubting Toshiro's abilities? The young woman was not that much older looking herself. The only reason she had been given her position at such a young age was because of her family as well as the absence of Yoruichi.

The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about it. "My taicho is just as good as any of you! He's been training for months to achieve bankai and finally did! Who are you to say that he's – "

"What Soifon brings up is a good point," Ukitake said quietly. Despite wanting to continue ranting, Rangiku fell silent, as did the rest of the room. Ukitake had a soft spot for Toshiro and would not reject him out of hand simply because of his youth. "No matter how powerful or mature he is, Toshiro here – "

"Shiro-chan is my little brother! How can he be a captain?" Momo shouted. Rangiku rolled her eyes. This was rich. Of the two siblings, Momo was the one who didn't deserve to be here. She treated Toshiro like a child and still insisted on calling him by that stupid nickname he detested. Yes, Rangiku was known to tease and torment the boy, but even she knew not to cross that line. "Why did you accept the offer?"

"I – " She was gratified to see him look towards her and gave him a nod. Taking a visible breath, Toshiro continued, "I am the only one capable, Hinamori-fukutaicho. I alone know how Squad Ten works as well as have bankai. If there is someone else you can think of who can do this job, please tell Yamamoto-soutaicho. I am sure he would like to know who he missed in his search."

She had the satisfaction of watching the girl's face turn bright red as Aizen ruffled her hair. "No worries, Momo. Your concern is understandable. Does he truly have bankai, soutaicho?" he asked, looking up at Yamamoto.

"He must, or else he could not be captain," came a deep rumble from beneath the metal bucket Komamura-taicho wore. "Will you show it to us, Hitsugaya-san?"

Toshiro bit his lip ever so slightly, just enough so that Rangiku, who knew it was a nervous tic of his, caught it. "If Yamamoto-soutaicho required it of me..."

Yamamoto gave him a small nod. "Yes. This will quell any doubts anyone has. He will show you, and then I do not want to hear another word from any of you regarding whether or not he is suitable. Is that understood?" A buzz of agreement echoed around the room and Yamamoto nodded. "Go ahead, Hitsugaya-san."

The boy began to slowly draw his sword. Even Rangiku, who had watched him train, watched with anticipation. He finished pulling out the zanpakuto with a flourish and pointed it up to the sky. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

An icy wind spun throughout the room, dropping the temperature by several degrees. The dragon that appeared from the point of the sword wrapped itself around Toshiro protectively.

The scene was ruined by Renji's drawl: "Great, so he can do shikai. What about bankai?"

With a sarcastic eyeroll, Toshiro called, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" A heavy wind blew ice crystals around the room, which Rangiku had been expecting. She held her hand over her eyes and watched ice form talons, wings, and a tail on her small taicho. Once the wind died down, she saw the ice flowers had appeared. It was the one thing Toshiro was worried about: his time limit.

It seemed that Unohana noticed it as well. "What are those petals for?"

"They act as a timer. When they are used up, it means I am out of reiatsu and my bankai would end." The slight wrinkle of his nose in disapproval of his own limitations was not obvious to anyone who was unfamiliar with his mannerisms. "Right now I can last for up to half an hour."

"Half an hour?!" Soifon exploded. She rounded on Yamamoto, a fire burning in her dark eyes. "You must be joking! A child like this is not fit to be a captain!"

"I must admit that I agree." Kurotsuchi stepped out from the shadows, where he had been watching the proceedings with interest. Rangiku jumped as he did so, having not noticed when he had entered the room. The only person there before was Nemu. "I desire to examine the bankai, however."

"A captain is generally only called in for an emergency." Aizen spread his hands. "I cannot imagine that any emergency would be over in less than thirty minutes."

Zaraki puffed out his chest and Rangiku forced herself not to roll her eyes. "If I can fight him, that's all I need!" he shouted. Just what she needed to hear right now: the fighting captain wanted to fight the newbie. Great. She made a mental note to keep Toshiro as far away from the violent man as possible.

Yamamoto held up a hand. "I do not care what you have to say right now. Squad Ten requires a captain immediately and we have a candidate. There will be no discussion. Sasakibe-fukutaicho, the haori."

"Yes, sir." The Squad One lieutenant hurried forward with a folded parcel of white cloth. "Here you are. The newly resized Squad Ten haori."

"Thank you. Hitsugaya-san, close down your bankai and step forward." The man waited until Toshiro had done so. "Do you swear to take on the responsibilities of leading Squad Ten?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to do your utmost to uphold the safety and reputation of Seireitei?"

"I swear."

Yamamoto met the boy's gaze. "Do you swear to put the safety of Seireitei first, before that of your own kin?"

"I do." His voice shook just a little bit, enough to tell Rangiku that he was scared. She knew it, but now he was showing it. No one else here would notice it, but she did. It was a lot to ask of a young child like Toshiro. Even if he was old in comparison to human years, he was still merely a child in terms of Seireitei. Making these vows would change his life. If he broke them, he would be exiled or even killed. It was a big step and one he had been agonizing over for some time.

"Then I now pronounce you taicho of Squad Ten. Don your haori." The eldest captain handed the white, sleeveless jacket to the youngest captain. "Make Seireitei proud."

"Of course, Yamamoto-soutaicho." Toshiro accepted the haori and began to pull it on. His fingers were trembling slightly, but he successfully donned the jacket and went over to

Rangiku. A few of the other captains tried to crowd him to give their congratulations, but most of them simply glared.

"You were amazing, taicho," Rangiku whispered into his ear, tears in her eyes. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

His teal eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course." She brushed her fingers through his hair and turned him around to face the room. "Go accept your congratulations from the captains who are willing to give it to you."

"I'm going to have to toughen up, aren't I?" he said quietly.

"Yes, you will. I'll always forgive you, you know. No matter what you have to do to cement your authority."

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Matsumoto. It means a lot."

"I know. Now go, I think Ukitake wants to speak to you." With a shove to the small of his back, Rangiku pushed him into the center of the room.

She watched as he was bombarded by the captains who approved of him. It would be a long and painful road for him and he would definitely change, probably not for the better.

But she knew, in her heart, that he was the best person for the job. Even if her heart was breaking at the thought of this child being put into such danger.


	25. Wedding Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came from a suggestion from Generalmayhem02 on Fanfiction.net - for all you IchiRuki shippers! I'm not sure if I've said it yet, but if so, it still deserves repeating - Ichigo should be with Rukia and I don't care what Tite Kubo decided! Yeah, I feel pretty strongly about that...
> 
> There's a four to five year jump here (meaning Yuzu and Karin are around 19 and Ichigo is 23) so Toshiro's sibling is featured! I do plan on going back and writing chapters where she's little, but considering I wrote the rest of the stories with Ichigo as 19 (when he shows up) I felt that he had to be aged a bit before he gets married.

"You what?" Toshiro felt his jaw drop at the announcement from Ichigo and Rukia. "How?"

"Well, Ichigo asked me to marry him and I said yes!" The petite shinigami pressed a kiss to her boyfriend – no, he was her fiance now – and turned back to the rest of the Kurosaki/Hitsugaya/Ichimaru/Matsumoto family. "We want to get married as soon as possible, maybe in a month?"

Gin used his index finger to gently shut his son's mouth. "Congratulations, then," he said. "Are you two going to be living here, or will you move to Seireitei permanently?"

The couple exchanged a look. "We...haven't discussed that," Ichigo admitted.

"You might want to. It's a big deal." Rangiku looked around to find six surprised faces staring at her. "What? I know how to be serious sometimes!"

"I just got your message Ichigo! Daddy is so proud!" Entering the room with a bang, Isshin jumped at his son, who ducked just in time. "Masaki! Our son is engaged!"

"The fact that your father talks to a giant poster of your mother on the wall is still rather creepy to me," Toshiro commented to Karin quietly.

"Not just you. All of us." She settled back against the couch, sipping from her can of soda. "Dad freaks out a lot of people with that. I think that's his way of keeping Yuzu and I from bringing our boyfriends home."

He raised a single white eyebrow. "So I am not considered your boyfriend?"

"Dad knows you. He practically raised you. You don't count." Her gray eyes drifted around the living room, taking in the scene. "Want to escape?"

"Shouldn't we stick around for the congratulations?"

Now it was Karin's turn to raise an eyebrow at the captain. "Do you really want to deal with all of this?" She swept her can of soda across the room, indicating the insanity going on. Isshin was still sobbing to his poster of Masaki while holding Ichigo in a headlock. Rukia hung from his arm in an attempt to get the older man to release her boyfriend – no, fiance – while Yuzu sprayed water at her father from a water gun that had been conveniently sitting on the side. Rangiku and Gin were simply sitting on a couch laughing.

"No, not particularly. Where to?" Toshiro stood up and held out a hand to the dark haired twin. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah, why not." The pair carefully snuck out of the room, leaving the adults, happy couple, and Yuzu to 'celebrate'.

U_U

The months following the wedding were some of the weirdest of Toshiro's life – including when he had found out who his parents were.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rukia called across the table, rapping his head sharply with a ladle.

"Huh?" He shook his head to clear it and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?"

"Royal blue two or cornflower blue for the napkins? Which do you prefer?" She thrust two napkins beneath his nose, making him blink. They both looked the same to him. "I also want your opinion on the bridesmaids' gowns. I think these would be nice for the dresses, but I'm not sure if it would go with both Karin and Yuzu's coloring. I'll also need Nii-chan to wear it..."

Toshiro pressed a hand to his forehead. "They look exactly alike. Aren't you having a traditional wedding?"

"We're having both," Ichigo answered, snagging a chair and straddling it. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to Rukia's lips while Toshiro and Karin looked on with disgust. "Oh, come on, like you two never make out in front of us! Anyway, we're going to have a Western wedding here, then a traditional one in Seireitei. Makes everyone happy that way."

"Or at least, makes the two of you happy," Karin muttered in Toshiro's ear. Raising her voice, she continued, "I like the blue. I think it'd be good for both of us, and Aiko will look good in it."

"I forgot about her!" Yuzu pulled out a pad of paper and began scribbling on it furiously. Having begun taking college classes in fashion the year before, she was the one best qualified to design the dresses for the wedding. She was also the only one willing to put up with Rukia for long enough to design something. "Don't worry, Shiro, I'll make sure

your sister comes out looking really cute!"

"I have complete faith in you. But don't hurt her or I will kill you, Karin's sister or not." He gave her a stern glare, making Karin laugh beside him. "It's not funny!"

The girl doubled over from laughter. "Yes, it is," she gasped out. "Aiko's nearly four and a half and you still baby her!"

"I do not."

"Yes, you do." She ruffled his hair gently. "But it's very sweet. She has an excellent big brother."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Can I go now?"

"No, I still need your opinion. For some reason Ichigo, Isshin, and Ichimaru-taicho keep disappearing every time I try to get them to give me feedback on wedding plans..." Rukia pulled another page from her wedding binder. "Now, about the dress designs..."

Toshiro groaned and smacked his head against the table.

U_U

"I still don't understand what we're doing here," Toshiro hissed to Karin.

"Well, you're babysitting." Karin gave the small blonde standing between them a grin, and Aiko grinned back. "And I'm keeping you company."

"I meant, why are we stuck here, now? Your brother and Kuchiki are the ones getting married, not us. Why do we have to inspect venues with them?" Feeling a tug on his jeans,

Toshiro sighed and lifted his sister into his arms. "What now?"

"Want a drink. Fruit punch." The small girl's teal eyes met his, the most prominent feature the siblings shared. "Now, please."

"Soon. When we get out of here, I'll buy you ice cream." He turned her around so she could watch what was going on, not that there was much to see.

"Oi! Tosh, put your sister down, we need her to walk down the aisle." Ichigo strode over to them and took the willing toddler from the captain's arms. "Now, Aiko, walk to Rukia,

okay?"

Aiko shook her head and crossed her arms. "No."

"Come on, please?"

"Hmm..." Her face scrunched up as she thought about it, and Toshiro forced himself not to smirk. She was certainly his sister, as Kurosaki was about to find out right about...now.

"Ice cream."

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You buy me an' Shiro ice cream." She met his gaze steadily. "Then I walk."

"Fine. I'll get you ice cream, but Toshiro can buy his own." The orange haired teen set the girl on the floor and pointed her towards Rukia. "Now walk."

As she walked down the aisle, Toshiro turned to the other male. "What are you doing?"

"Rukia decided she wants a ring bearer. Not just any ring bearer, a 'cute, little ring bearer'." Ichigo rubbed his temples. "Your sister is the only little kid we know. Even Yachiru didn't qualify. That's why Rukia insisted you and Karin come with us. She wants to gauge how Aiko looks walking down the aisle."

"You are both mad." Heading towards the front of the room, Toshiro scooped up his sister. "Let's go. I won't allow you to be taken advantage of like this."

Karin sniggered as they left the building. "You really didn't think this through, bro," she whispered to Ichigo. "You know he's overprotective of her."

"Yeah, I just didn't realize how overprotective."

U_U

"Oh, isn't she adorable!" Rangiku cooed.

Toshiro looked over at his mother and sister from where he was filling out some paperwork. Aiko gave him a wide grin and fluffed the white skirt. "It's just a dress." Seeing Gin

make frantic cutting motions with his hand, he shrugged. "What?"

"It isn't just a dress any more than she is just a girl!" The lieutenant carefully tied the wide blue sash around her daughter's waist. "Yuzu is really a genius. Are you planning on telling Karin that her gown is 'just a dress'?"

Since he hadn't had any notion of saying anything about the bridesmaid gowns, Toshiro wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, really, Toshiro, have you not learned anything about women?" Brushing back her daughter's hair, Rangiku shook her head. "You are completely hopeless, aren't you? Gin, do something about your son."

"I've tried. It doesn't work." Gin shot Toshiro a cheeky grin. "He's entirely too serious for me to deal with."

"I hate all of you," the captain muttered into his book.

"Rangiku! How does she look?" Yuzu burst into the room, Karin following at a more sedate pace. "Oh! It's better than I could have ever imagined!"

As Yuzu and Rangiku chattered excitedly about the gown, Karin plopped herself between Toshiro and Gin. "Has this been going on long?"

"It's all she can talk about: the wedding. I have given opinions on hundreds of gowns." Gin stretched, yawning. "All I want is for this to be over."

"You, me, Shiro here, and just about everyone other male." She leaned back, lying across Toshiro's lap. "It's only another couple of weeks, though. We can all last that long, right?"

"We can only hope," Toshiro muttered.

U_U

Karin rested her head on Toshiro's shoulder. The wedding rehearsal had gone well and the rehearsal dinner looked to continue that way. She couldn't believe it. In only a few

hours, her brother would be married. Judging by the emotions coursing through her, she had a feeling she was at least slightly drunk.

"You okay?" Toshiro whispered into her ear quietly.

"Yeah. Just thinking." She straightened up and blinked her eyes. Last time she had paid attention to her surroundings, Ichigo had been in the midst of being roasted by both his friends and what felt like half of Seireitei. Right now, though, everyone was back in their seats, talking quietly. It seemed that everyone was just drunk enough to be somber, but not so drunk as to start a brawl.

"Mm." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close. "I just can't believe it."

"I know. Ichigo and Rukia, finally getting married? I can't believe her brother allowed it."

Toshiro nodded. "That too. But I suppose...I could never picture Ichigo settling down, wanting to have a family."

"It is odd, isn't it?" Karin let out a sigh of contentment. "But it's what they want."

"I know." They fell into a companionable silence until Toshiro said, "Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?"

"Marriage."

Karin sat bolt upright and turned to face him. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, are you proposing to me right now?"

His face turned a bright red. "No, no, of course not."

"Oh." For some reason, his response didn't make her happy like she thought it would.

"I don't think we're up to the point where I can propose. You're still in college and I know you want to finish your degree in sports medicine first." He gave her a half grin. "Plus, if I were to propose, I would do it much more romantically."

"Really, Mr. Romantic." She poked his chest, her earlier lethargy gone. "And what would you do?"

Toshiro shook his head. "I don't want to give anything away too soon."

"Oh, you are such a - " Shaking her head, she leaned against his chest. "Do you ever think about marriage?"

"Not often. My parents are basically newlyweds again." He rested his head on hers, gazing over at Rangiku and Gin, who was cradling Aiko in his arms. "I know, we've been over

this many times before, they care for me just as much as Aiko. But they're raising her and it's different. This time they are a real family. No Aizen."

"I guess so." Karin turned her head to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "So you're a no on the whole marriage idea?"

"I wouldn't say that." Toshiro sighed softly. "I think...I think I need more time."

She nodded against his chest, knowing that even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it. "I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

U_U

"Where's my - ?!"

"Here."

"And - "

"Right here."

"What about - "

Toshiro groaned and tossed the bowtie at Ichigo's head. "Everything is right in front of you."

"Thanks, Tosh." Ichigo fastened the contraption, then moved his hands when the shorter captain groaned again and went to fix it. "You're so much more helpful than my father."

"That is not saying very much." He evened it out before taking a step back. "You look presentable."

Ichigo tugged at his collar before Toshiro smacked his hand. "It's choking me."

"You're fine. Now get out there. Rukia is going to be walking down that aisle in three minutes and if you're not there..." Toshiro mimed slicing his throat. "You're dead meat."

"Aw, Tosh, I never knew you cared so much."

The white haired captain rolled his eyes. "I don't. But I also don't want to go through the past few months again when Rukia decides to marry someone else."

"Thanks." Wiping his hands on his pants, Ichigo took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

U_U

Karin grinned at Toshiro from the other side of the happy couple. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to where Aiko was walking down the aisle, a pillow with the two rings

on it grasped carefully in her hands.

As the ceremony continued, he couldn't help but notice that even Karin looked solemn. Their eyes met as Ichigo and Rukia took their vows. Toshiro hadn't forgotten what they

had discussed the night before and inclined his head slightly. She nodded to him once.

The officiator looked up at the couple, a smile on his face. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Amidst the cheers, Toshiro slid over to Karin's side. "Looks like that's it," he said.

"Yup. Guess so." She watched her brother and his new wife break apart and smile at each other. "They look happy."

"They really do." Acting on instinct, he leaned over and kissed her.

Karin grinned up at him. "I love you."

He took a deep breath before replying. "I love you too."

U_U

Later that night, Toshiro reflected that maybe the wedding hadn't been that bad. The food was decent, the entertainment had been nice...it certainly wasn't worth the craziness

Rukia had put them through, but it was definitely nice. Ichigo and Rukia both looked ecstatic. Their first dance together as a couple had been one of the most meaningful things Toshiro had ever witnessed.

Maybe someday, he and Karin would do the same.

Aiko's dress: wp-content/ uploads/ 2016/ 09/ Children-Bridesmaid-Dresses- yqjvk4zvrfo. png


End file.
